No need for dragonballs Episode 6Startica
by Russ
Summary: 6th chapter in this Tenchi/DragonballZ crossover


Ep 12 – Startica, Part 1  
  
I finally decided to change this silly header. *snicker* Anyway,   
everybody knows the copyright information so I'll just forgo that.   
The story is approaching the end. I predict another 4 chapters, give   
or take 2, and that'll be it. It's been a lot of fun writing this little   
saga and I hope you've enjoyed reading it too. I MAY do   
a second series or continuation of the story, or I may not end this at   
all. It all depends. Send all hate mail / fan mail to   
scottm@hot.rr.com  
  
Notice! New Website is going up for the Tenchi fans! Come   
check it out at http://russael.cjb.net and sign the Guestbook, letting   
me know you were there. The fanfic will also be posted there, as   
will it be on the TMFFA, AND on www.fanfiction.net.   
  
It was black. It was an inky black like you find at a   
graveyard. Tenchi lay on the ground, blood trickling from a corner   
of his mouth as he clutched his chest and moaned in intense pain.   
Ryoko was by his side, looking into his eyes that were filled with a   
horror that had only been seen once before. Tears were running   
out of her own eyes as her sword blazed into existence as she   
lunged at her enemy, swinging wildly and screaming like a rabid   
banshee.  
An instant later, she joined Tenchi on the ground, her eyes   
rolled into the back of her head, no longer showing any signs of   
life. Tenchi moaned and rolled onto his side, then stared into the   
lifeless face of his beloved space pirate.  
Aeka stood nearby, her forcefield snapping and crackling,   
trying to push back an intense force bearing down on her. Azaka   
and Kamidake were at her side trying to help, but they were blown   
away by the intense energy.  
The forcefield finally gave out around her and she let out   
a bloodcurdling scream when she was hurled through the Masaki   
house, crashing through wood and plaster with a sickening crunch.   
She fell silent and didn't get back up.  
Yosho lay on the ground nearby, a gaping hole in his   
chest as his face relived the last few seconds of his fate in a   
contorted look of absolute terror. His glasses were a few feet   
away, shattered.  
Washu was nowhere in sight. Nobody knew what   
happened to her or where she had gone. Did she live or die? She   
vanished without a trace.  
Tenchi somehow returned to his feet and faced his most   
hated enemy, activated the sword Tenchi, and charged with a   
scream of pure insanity.  
He never had a chance. In a blinding flash of white   
energy, his body was vaporized in an instant, leaving absolutely no   
trace of Tenchi, almost as if he never existed. Sword Tenchi fell to   
the ground, a red smear on the handle from its former owner.  
Sasami stood defiant as she faced her mortal enemy.   
Trying to summon up all her courage and the power of Tsunami,   
her enemy started laughing. A cold, evil, heartless laugh rivaled   
only by Kagato. It spoke to her.  
"The power of Tsunami won't help you. Now, the House   
of Jurai will die with you."  
Sasami screamed in intense, overwhelming pain as she   
lost her footing and fell onto her back, her cute face twisted into   
horrendous torture, tears pouring from her eyes.  
"Why?!" she screamed. "What are you doing to us!?"  
Her only answer was another laugh, as it closed in on her,   
concealing her in eternal blackness.  
  
"Sasami!! Sasami, wake up! Wake up!" Russ said with   
urgency, shaking her from side to side. "Wake up, darn it!"  
Sasami's eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright in his   
bed, gasping for air and sweating profusely. Her small body   
shuddered violently as she clamped onto Russ's arm and held it as   
tightly as she could.  
"It's okay now, you're awake." Russ sat down on the bed   
and pulled the little princess into a protective embrace.   
"Everything will be okay now. The dream is over."  
"Oh my god, Russ! It was horrible!" she cried, starting to   
sob uncontrollably, her body wracked with violent shudders.  
Russ squeezed her more tightly, trying to console her in   
the only way he knew how. "It's okay," he said again. "It was   
only a dream."  
She sniffled and tried to calm herself down after a few   
minutes, listening to his deep, reassuring voice. "Thank you for   
waking me up. I'm sorry that I woke you up though."  
Russ's face pulled into a frown. "Don't apologize for   
something that's not your fault. I felt a new, very strong, different   
power start going crazy and that startled me out of sleep. I never   
felt it before. Surprisingly, it was from you. Anyway, I would've   
felt it anywhere in the palace, and I would've come running."   
Sasami's eyes widened considerably as she looked into his face.   
He nodded, and continued. "Even though I've only known you   
guys for two weeks, I feel like a part of the family already. And   
being a part of the family, I'd never let anything happen to you or   
anybody. But anyway, Ryo-Ohki was also trying to wake you up,   
but I guess she is a little too small to be able to do that."  
The cabbit hung her head sadly and let out an apologetic   
meow. Sasami sniffled and tried to smile, patting the animal on   
the head.  
"It's okay, Ryo-Ohki. I'm awake now. And thank you   
for waking me up, Russ."  
"Don't worry about it. Now, what was this scary dream   
about? Do you want to talk about it? Do you think it was caused   
by eating all that junk food before bedtime?" he said with a laugh,   
lightly tickling her under the arm and eliciting a giggle from the   
princess.  
"I get nightmares once in a while, but this one was really   
bad and scary. I dreamt that everybody was killed by something.   
It was really horrible, and you weren't in it. However, the enemy   
had said something familiar. Oh yeah, he said, 'Now, the House of   
Jurai will die with you.' But it couldn't have been him. He's   
dead. We killed him a long time ago."  
"Killed who?" Russ asked, scratching Sasami's back and   
trying to relax her, while scooting a little further onto the bed.  
"His name was Kain. He was the most vicious, diabolical   
being in existence. He was extremely powerful and scary too."   
She shivered at the image her mind conjured up.  
Russ scratched his head. "That name doesn't sound   
familiar at all to me. What did he do?"  
"It's a long story, but he had gone back into the past to   
kill Tenchi's mother, and we had to go back to try to save her. We   
did win, but Achika, who is Tenchi's mother, used up nearly all of   
her power to try to defeat him. It severely shortened her lifespan   
and she died shortly after Tenchi was born." Sasami hung her   
head sadly. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and he tried to pull   
us back into subspace with him even after Achika did him in. We   
had to bring out Washu's Dimensional Cannon to blast him to   
bits."  
"Dimensional Cannon, eh? Sounds powerful."  
"It was intended for destroying small galaxies."  
Russ resisted the urge to facefault. "Whoa. That is a lot   
of power."  
"Yes. We fired it into the subspace rift right after we   
pulled Tenchi's mom out. We don't know what happened after   
that because the portal closed."  
"I see. I'm sure it vaporized him and the area of subspace   
that he was confined in. Nothing to worry about," he said, giving   
her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, okay?"  
"Okay." Letting out a yawn and stretching a bit, she   
looked at the clock on top of the nightstand. "It's three in the   
morning. Oh no. We're going to be so tired when we get up   
tomorrow morning," she complained, fretting again for having a   
nightmare on such a festive occasion.  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Things like this happen   
from time to time. Shall I send for some warm milk or do you   
think you'll be okay?"  
She looked up into his face, which was lit by the pale   
moonlight and the thousands of colored lights on the trees.   
Sighing quietly, she lay back down onto the bed. "I'll be okay.   
Will you be nearby, just in case?"  
Russ smiled. "I'll be right here on the floor, Sasami. I'm   
not going anywhere. I promise. And Ryo-Ohki will be here too,   
right?"  
The cabbit let out a stern meow and bared her fangs, as if   
waiting for something to challenge her. Russ chuckled and slid off   
the bed, and lay back down onto his futon.  
"G'night, Sasami."  
"Good night, Russ."  
Russ drifted back to sleep a short time later, but Sasami   
remained awake a little while longer, still frightened from the   
horrid nightmare.  
  
For the second time since the family's arrival, the light of   
dawn flooded the rooms of the visitors, gracing them with its   
presence. Again, birds sang their melodious warbling calls,   
rousing people out of their slumber who weren't awakened by the   
bright sunlight.  
Windows were opened, letting in the fragrant warm air,   
the smell of it filling people with excited energy. The scent of   
flowers and various snack foods wafted through the air, letting   
everybody know that the festival was ready to commence in full   
force. The shopkeepers were already at their booths, ready to wait   
on the thousands of people who would be walking by.  
The sky was a crystal blue, except for the thousands of   
tiny little tick marks that represented the many ships parked in   
orbit. As far as the eye could see, not a cloud existed on this fine   
day and made visibility fantastic.  
Back in outer space, the Galaxy Police were still directing   
traffic for the late arrivals, doing their best to find them a place   
where their ship would remain in stationary orbit, but places were   
running thin, and still more vessels continued to arrive.  
Ships that resembled roadsters with flashy paintjobs,   
dozens of Jurai warships, personal Galaxy Police cruisers and   
shuttles, and even a small whitish silver cabbit ship were in line,   
waiting to be shown to a parking place.  
Finally running out of spaces for the waiting vessels   
around the planet, the GP made the decision to park them around   
the two moons that orbited Jurai. They brought in three huge   
transports to ferry the arrivals and take them down to the planet if   
they didn't want to use their personal shuttles or transports.   
However, at the rate the available shuttle spots were going on   
Jurai, the transports was soon to become the only way to get down   
to the surface.  
The white spaceship was ordered to land on the planet,   
and to take the ship with her since parking was nearly gone.   
Following the designated flight path, the cabbitship passed through   
Jurai's atmosphere and a short moment later, landed at the   
appropriate site. After teleporting herself off of her ship, it   
morphed back into a furry white cabbit with red eyes and a blue   
collar. It bounded up to his mistress's side and gave her an   
expectant look, questioning her with a "Shaow?"  
Gleaming red eyes smiled back at him as she began   
walking off into the massive crowd of people, the cape on her   
shoulders billowing out behind her revealing her energy whip and   
gun, and her cabbit began to bound energetically after his owner.  
  
Yosho stepped out of his bedroom just a moment before   
the servants knocked on his door, with the intention of telling him   
that the empress had summoned everybody to breakfast, and that   
they were there to tidy his room. Giving the lady a casual nod and   
a smile, he turned down the hall and began to make his way to the   
table.  
He passed by Russ's room, which had a servant outside   
who looked quite agitated, as she balled up her fist and pounded on   
the door. Taking a moment to watch, the servant waited a few   
more moments before trying the door handle, which was locked.   
She frowned and raised her hand to pound on the door again, but   
Yosho grasped her elbow just before she brought her fist to the   
door.  
Looking on him with surprise, she bowed humbly upon   
recognizing the other Jurian prince. "Excuse me, your highness,"   
she said, turning and preparing to leave.  
"Hold on. What seems to be the trouble here?" he asked,   
startling the maid.  
"Oh, uh, well, it seems that Russ hasn't woken up. The   
empress demands everybody's attendance at breakfast, but I can't   
seem to get him to open the door."  
Yosho couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you have a key to   
go into his room?"  
"We're not supposed to go in there unless he's gone. It's   
against the rules to barge in on a guest."  
"I see. Give me the key and I'll wake him up," he told   
her with an impish grin.  
"Yes, my lord."  
Staring after her, he shook his head, not entirely used to   
being treated as royalty. Thinking back to the aftermath of the   
Kagato incident, he did remember how he indulged himself a bit,   
as many servant women were tending him. Nobuyuki really   
indulged himself, but he did more checking out of the women in   
comparison as to what they were bringing him.  
However, he really did enjoy being pampered, but   
working for a living also had its own charm, and a much greater   
degree of satisfaction. Fortunately, this was only a vacation and   
nothing more, or he could get really used to being spoiled.  
His train of thought was interrupted as the maid returned   
with the key to Russ's room. Taking the key and pushing it into   
the lock, he turned it slowly and the door unlocked itself.  
Opening the door carefully, he peered into the bedroom   
and stopped in his tracks. The sly, evil grin on his face melted   
away and was replaced with a look of shock, but then that   
transformed into a warm smile.  
Russ and Sasami were both lying on the floor, right next   
to each other, with the blanket underneath Russ's arm and just   
below Sasami's neck. The little princess was snuggled right up   
against Russ's chest, and his arm was draped over her in a relaxed   
hug. Ryo-Ohki lay on the pillow right next to Sasami's head. All   
three of them were still in peaceful slumber, totally unaware of the   
servant's hammering on the door or Yosho's intrusion.  
Whispering something to the maid, she quickly ran off   
once again and returned a moment later with the object of his   
desire. Carefully taking aim, he pushed the button on the small   
box, causing a bright flash from the bulb and a quiet whining from   
the internal motor of the Polaroid camera. Taking the photo in his   
hand, he gave the camera back to the maid and she returned it to   
his room.  
They looked so cute together that he didn't want to wake   
them, but he knew he'd have to, or the Royal Family would have   
an absolute fit. Silently moving across the floor like a skilled   
ninja, he knelt down in front of the sleeping trio and began to   
gently shake all three of them awake. It took a bit of effort, but   
they eventually started to show signs of life.  
Stretching and yawning, all three of them opened their   
eyes and looked up into Yosho's grinning face, wondering why he   
was there. A moment later, Russ noticed where Sasami was and he   
withdrew his arm, a slightly confused look on his visage.  
"Good morning, you two. Breakfast is about to be served   
so you better get going." Yosho returned to his feet as they both   
sat up and yawned.  
"Thanks," Russ answered, letting out another yawn and   
stretching his arms. "We'll be there in a few moments."  
Yosho nodded and then left the room, taking the picture   
with him.  
  
Sasami giggled and looked up into Russ's face. "Thank   
you for keeping me company last night. You made me feel a lot   
better and safer."  
Russ put on a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his   
head. "Sure. How come you got out of bed last night? I had no   
idea you were even here with me."  
"I still felt a little scared, but you fell asleep right away. I   
hope you didn't mind me sleeping here with you," she said, a little   
worried.  
Russ chuckled. "I don't mind at all. Do you feel better   
now?"  
"Yes. I just want to forget about that dream." Yawning,   
she stretched, then stood up, but flopped back onto the bed.   
"Ohhh, I don't want to get up," she complained.  
Russ imitated her movements and flopped onto the bed   
himself. "Me neither. I'm still sleepy. It's too early." He started   
laughing as he stretched himself out once more and let out a deep   
groan.  
"Well, I can't be too lazy or mom will get mad," she said,   
sitting up. However, Russ grabbed the back of her clothes and   
pulled her back down with a playful chuckle.  
"Let's be lazy for a few more minutes. I still need to   
wake up a little more."  
Sasami giggled and sighed, and stared up at the ceiling.   
"Today is going to be fun. I can't wait to play the games and stuff   
they have here."  
"Me too. This is the first time I've been to this planet, so   
everything is new to me." Russ tilted his head back a bit and   
looked out the window. Even though everything was upside down,   
he could already see hundreds of people parading the streets,   
stopping at various booths and playing games, doing their best to   
win the ridiculously hard games for one of the various prizes.  
"I liked that anime we started watching last night. That   
was really neat and funny," Sasami said, turning toward Russ and   
looking on him with her pink eyes.  
"Yeah. It's pretty crazy. I watched the second disc even   
though you had fallen asleep. I had to see what happened next."  
Sasami giggled. "You're impatient, aren't you?"  
Russ pursed his lips and stuck out his tongue, giving her a   
raspberry. "Okay, so I am. Big deal. Drives me crazy if I don't   
know what happens next."  
The little princess giggled as she sat up once again.   
Suddenly, her senses were overcome with an overwhelming   
ticklish feeling coming from under her arms, as she squealed in   
surprise, then exploded laughing. Russ was busily working his   
hands around her sides, inflicting hilarious torment, and laughing   
along with her.  
"Stop it," she screamed though her fit of giggling and   
laughing, the tears almost ready to start streaming down her face   
from laughing so hard. "Please! We have… to go… eat…   
breakfast!" she shrieked, now trying to get away from Russ's   
hands.  
He clasped her in his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
"Are we awake enough to go eat now? Or do we need a little more   
torture?" he cackled evilly, but with a huge grin.  
"No more," she panted, wiping her eyes. "Come on, let's   
go. I'm feeling a little hungry."  
"Yes, your highness," Russ said, winking at her. "But we   
should take a shower or a bath before we go to the table. I need a   
shower from all that exercise yesterday."  
"Yeah, me too. I'll go back to my room and take a quick   
bath and get some fresh clothes on."  
Russ grinned as he leaned over and sniffed the air over   
her. "Whew…" he said, pulling his face into a disgusted wrinkle,   
then started laughing.  
She looked up at him in mock horror, then punched him   
in the arm and got up, making her way to the door, giggling the   
whole time. Russ stood up and followed, opening the door just   
before she opened it herself. She looked at him and grinned.  
"After you," he invited. "See you in a little bit."  
Taking the invitation with finesse, she skipped out the   
door and Russ shut it, then quickly turned toward the bathroom,   
shedding his clothing on the way.  
  
After they both had their shower, they met each other in   
the hallway, and casually made their way down to the Royal   
Dining Hall. Wonderful smells and the sound of idle chatter came   
from the other side of the door as Russ eagerly pushed it open,   
revealing everybody seated at the table and the food being served.   
Everybody turned their heads toward the late arrivals, but smiled   
and greeted them warmly as they took their respective seats.   
Everyone had a smile from the overwhelming excitement.   
However, Tom was absent.  
As the family dug in to the awaiting breakfast, Aeka   
looked at her little sister, who at present moment was indulging   
herself in her meal.  
"Where were you last night, Sasami? You never came to   
bed."  
Before she could answer, Yosho cleared his throat and   
slid something across the table to her. Arching an eyebrow for a   
moment, she accepted the picture and looked at it. Almost   
immediately her face melted into a warm smile as she looked at   
both Russ, and then Sasami.  
"Aww, you guys are SO cute!" she giggled. Both Russ   
and Sasami looked at her with blank expressions, wondering what   
in the world she was holding.  
"Let me see that," Misaki asked, reaching over and   
allowing Aeka to hand her the photo. Her face pulled into utter   
surprise, and then her eyes sparkled as her expression went to pure   
affection. "Oh my lord, they ARE cute. Here, look at this,   
Funaho," she said, handing over the photo.  
The empress carefully accepted the image and looked at   
it, and had much the same reaction as everybody else who had seen   
it. It then began making its way around the table to let everybody   
see the picture. However, they skipped both Russ and Sasami, not   
wanting them to see what it was just yet. However, when they   
finished, Russ's impatience got the better of him.  
"Okay, what is that thing you're passing around?" he   
demanded, reaching for the photo that Azaka had, but he pulled it   
away with a sly grin.  
"Should I give it to him, your highness?" he asked.  
"Yeah, let him see it now," she laughed, waiting to see   
what his reaction would be.  
Before he knew it, the picture was out of his hand and   
was now in Russ's. He looked at it for a few moments, and then   
grinned. "You're right. That is cute, isn't it?" Everybody nodded   
in agreement. "Sasami fell asleep last night as we were watching   
the anime Tom had given me. Instead of waking her up, I just let   
her sleep in my bed and I slept on the floor. However, she had a   
bad dream last night and I guess she felt scared. No harm done."  
Aeka looked a little worried and decided that she'd ask   
about the dream later, since she knew that when Sasami had horrid   
nightmares, it usually was a warning that something bad was going   
to happen. However, the only problem with it all was the fact is   
she didn't know when it was going to happen. But it would be best   
to prepare for the worst if her dream became a reality.  
However, she couldn't help but smile and have a warm,   
fuzzy feeling inside at Russ's generosity. He was so kind and   
considerate, easygoing and appeared to be happy and fulfilled.   
However, he also had a slight aura of sadness about him too.   
Sasami looked very contented and happy, which was unusual for   
her after having one of those nightmares. Whatever Russ had done   
the night before had worked wonders, and it gave her a   
wonderfully pleasant feeling. This was a man unlike any other she   
had ever met. Not even Tenchi had managed to calm her down as   
much as he had.  
  
With that, breakfast passed without incident, and once   
they finished, they all met outside on the palace steps, preparing to   
join the masses for the festival. Maps of the local area were   
handed out, and everybody split up into smaller groups. Kiyone,   
Mihoshi, and Washu decided to head off together, Tenchi and   
Ryoko went off on their own, Aeka, Sasami, Russ, Ryo-Ohki,   
Misaki, Azaka, and Kamidake formed a rather large group, and   
Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, and Funaho became the last group. Asuza   
declined any invitation to join in the festivities and returned to the   
palace.  
Just as they were about to disperse, two extremely large   
transports and one smaller one came into view and landed at one of   
the palace landing pads, which happened to be the same one that   
was occupied by Russ's Tie Defender. Six Tie Advanced   
starfighters escorted the transports, and they managed to find   
spaces to land on the same pad.  
"Looks like Tom has brought down some of his crew to   
enjoy the festivities," Russ said, staring at the gigantic Escort   
Transports and the smaller Assault Transport.  
The massive doors of the transports hissed open,   
revealing nearly a thousand people in each transport, all on various   
decks. The pilots of the Tie Advanced remained in their fighters,   
preparing to escort the transports back to the Star Destroyer to get   
another load of crew to bring down to the surface.  
People of all shapes, sizes, and colors disembarked from   
the massive transport, and dispersed themselves in the crowd,   
drawing curious stares from many of the native Jurians. With a   
loud roar, the dual ETRs and the ATR lifted off the pad with the   
six fighters, and proceeded back into the atmosphere.  
"Well, get going, people! The day has just begun!   
Fireworks will be shown tonight, so make sure to get back here by   
seven o'clock so we can eat, and then we'll go to our special area   
to view the show!" Misaki shouted with much enthusiasm.  
A collective nod, a few departing words, and the four   
groups went their separate ways, ready for a day of fun filled   
activities, and an evening of fireworks and gift giving.  
  
"So Aeka, where should we go first?" Sasami asked,   
walking beside her sister. "Should we play some of the games or   
would you like to ride the roller coaster?  
Smiling down at her sister, she shrugged her shoulders.   
"It's up to you, Sasami. What would you like to do?"  
"I don't know! There are just so many things to do here.   
I don't know where to begin!" she giggled in delight.  
"Why not start at that booth over there and then make our   
way down the block until we reach the end?" Misaki suggested,   
walking beside Russ. "That game looks fun."  
Sasami laughed as she ran over to the very tall and wide   
stand, which had a few individuals throwing baseballs, trying to   
win a prize. A slender young man greeted the princess with a   
warm smile and a humble bow. The rest of the group came up   
behind her and he greeted them accordingly.  
"Hello there, Princess Sasami," he greeted in a light, soft   
voice. "Would you like to play the game and win a prize?"  
Smiling widely, she nodded. "How do I play?"  
"Well, you take this ball here and try to knock down all   
the pins. You have to throw it hard though, or they won't fall over.   
Here," he said, handing her a ball. "Take a free shot at it so you   
can get the feel of it. You get two throws."  
"Thank you." She accepted the ball as her complexion   
went to full concentration, and a moment later, she hurled the ball   
at the pins, knocking down four of the six targets. The young man   
handed her a second ball and she threw it with a grunt, knocking   
down one of the remaining two pins.  
"Very good, Princess! Tell me, is this the first time   
you've done this before?" he asked with genuine enthusiasm.  
Sasami nodded eagerly. "I've never played this game in   
my life."  
"You have fantastic aim and an excellent throwing arm.   
Would you like to try again? You can win one of these prizes," he   
said, gesturing to a huge, blue, stuffed bear. The toy was even   
larger in size than Sasami herself.  
"No thanks," she answered, turning toward Aeka. "Your   
turn, sister."  
Again, the young Jurian smiled and greeted her   
respectfully. "Princess Aeka, how are you today? You get a free   
chance to win a prize," he announced, holding out a ball.  
"It's okay. I don't really want to play, but Sasami can   
take my turn if she wants," she answered, smiling down at her   
sister.  
"Come on, Aeka! We've got an entire day to mess   
around. Please play the game. It'll make me very happy," Sasami   
encouraged.  
Sighing in resignation, Aeka stepped forward and   
accepted the ball from the young man. Taking a deep breath, she   
tightened her grip on the ball, brought her arm back, and hurled it   
with all her might at the pins. However, the end result was   
disappointing.  
Sasami giggled. "Well, at least you got one of them, but   
now you get a second ball. Go Aeka!" she cheered.  
Russ was quaking in barely restrained laughter, as he   
muttered comments under his breath, which were just loud enough   
for Azaka and Kamidake to hear. They both grinned, resembling   
teenagers again.  
Frowning in concentration, she hurled the ball at the   
remaining pins, and managed to knock all but one down.   
Coincidentally, the same pin that Sasami was unable to knock   
over. A polite round of applause greeted her ears as everybody   
smiled at her, and congratulated her on getting almost all of the   
pins. She took a step back and smiled, and then noticed that the   
three men of the group were grinning from ear to ear.  
"Who's up next?" Sasami called, looking at Azaka,   
Kamidake, her mother, and Russ.  
Ryo-Ohki stood beside Sasami, and tugged on her sleeve,   
giving her an indication that she wanted to be next. She meowed a   
couple of times and smiled.  
"Okay, it's your turn, Ryo-Ohki! Let's see what you can   
do!"  
Giving her a determined meow, she grasped the ball from   
the boy, and without taking aim, she hurled it at the pins, missing   
all of them by a mile.  
"Concentrate, Ryo-Ohki! Aim at the bottom middle pin,   
and the rest should fall down!" Sasami indicated, pointing at the   
intended target.  
Again, Russ made a smart comment about where the ball   
went, and a round of chuckles went between him and the   
guardians. Aeka watched them out of the corner of her eye, but   
remained quiet.  
The clerk handed the ball over to the cutest little girl he   
had ever seen, and stepped aside. Ryo-Ohki's forehead beaded   
with perspiration from concentrating so hard, and when she was   
satisfied that she could do it, she released the ball and threw it at   
the intended target. However, she only managed to knock over the   
very top pin, a result of tossing it too high.  
"Aww, better luck next time. Who's next?" the clerk   
asked.  
Misaki stepped forward, and held out her hand. "I'd like   
a try please."  
Russ leaned forward to both guardians. "We're in trouble   
now," he muttered, and then began snickering again. The   
guardians both cracked amused grins.  
"Yes, ma'am. Here you are," he said, handing over the   
ball. "Good luck!"  
Winding up and hurling the ball with incredible force, she   
blasted five of the six pins over in one shot, scattering them behind   
the table. However, the same pin that Sasami and Aeka missed   
still stood. Accepting the second ball and throwing it, she didn't   
concentrate enough and she missed the pin by the width of a piece   
of paper.  
"Rats!" she shouted, stomping her foot. "I should've had   
that too." She then started laughing. "Anyway, who's up next?"  
The three men who were standing behind everybody else   
simply looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Without   
warning, Kamidake stumbled forward a step, a look of surprise on   
his face. He turned around and noticed both Russ and Azaka   
quietly snickering, trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
"Alright, which one of you did that?" he asked, mildly   
perturbed.  
They both looked at each other and shrugged their   
shoulders, deciding to keep him in the dark. Eyeing both of them   
suspiciously, he turned around and noticed everybody else was   
quietly giggling amongst himself or herself. Giving up, he allowed   
Sasami to hand him a ball and he to approached the booth, where   
the doomed pins were waiting. Carefully taking aim, he threw the   
ball directly at the bottom center pin, and all the pins except the   
two on the ends fell over.  
"Aw man! There's no way I can knock both over at   
once."  
"That's because you suck," Russ cackled under his breath,   
causing Azaka to start laughing out loud. Kamidake stared hard at   
both of them and took a deep breath, relaxing himself a bit.  
"Don't worry about it," Sasami encouraged. "Just get one   
of the two."  
Kamidake smiled as he accepted the ball again, and he   
threw it at one of the pins. It fell over with a soft thud, but the   
other pin that everybody else missed remained standing.  
Turning around, he pointed his index finger at his   
counterpart. "I think it was you who pushed me. You're up next,   
Azaka."  
Still grinning, Azaka casually walked up to the booth and   
accepted the ball, and hurled it at the pins. The ball hit the bottom   
middle pin from the right side, and tapped the other pin that   
everybody else missed. The middle one fell over, but again, that   
same pin remained standing, along with the other one at the other   
side; the same bedposts that Kamidake had.  
Russ raised an eyebrow and didn't make any wisecracks.   
The pin on the end didn't even wobble.  
Looking quite agitated, Azaka accepted the second ball   
and he took careful aim at the pin everybody else was unable to   
knock over, however when he released the ball, his wrist twisted   
slightly and he wound up knocking over the other pin.  
"This game is harder than it looks. Oh well. It's your   
turn now, Russ. Let's see how good your aim is. Hopefully it's as   
good as your wisecracks."  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming," he mumbled, approaching   
the booth. Sasami clapped her hands in encouragement and   
Aeka's smile grew slightly.  
Accepting the ball, he took careful aim between the   
bottom middle pin and the pin everybody else missed. Winding   
up, he tossed the ball directly on target, however, what happened   
really made everybody's jaw drop in shock. The ball was perfectly   
aimed, however, the pin everybody else missed didn't fall over, but   
the middle one was knocked out easily. All the other pins fell   
over, except for the one.  
"What the hell? I hit it and it didn't fall over?" Russ   
growled. "Give me the other ball."  
The clerk's forehead beaded with perspiration, as   
everybody else's visage went to angry skepticism.  
Carefully taking aim again, Russ lobbed the ball directly   
on target, and the ball bounced off the pin without so much as   
wobbling it.  
"I knew it! You cheating prick!" he yelled, a small green   
ball of ki appearing in his hand. Before anyone could stop him, he   
hurled his ki ball at the pin and it totally annihilated the target, the   
stand, and put a hole through the back of the booth.  
Everybody else glared daggers at the clerk, who was now   
quaking in fear. "Do you have an explanation for this?" Russ   
asked. "There are several things I cannot stand or tolerate.   
Cheaters and liars are two of them. You're lucky I'm in a good   
mood or you'd cease to exist," he snarled, grabbing the clerk by his   
robes and pulling him directly in front of his face, lifting him   
nearly a foot off of the ground with one hand. Surprisingly,   
everybody else just looked on casually and didn't say a word, nor   
move to stop him.  
Unable to speak, the clerk audibly wet himself. Russ   
noticed the growing wetness on his robes and the odor of urine   
reaching his nostrils. Feeling a pang of guilt, he set the horrified   
clerk back down on the ground, and he softened his gaze. "Do not   
ever cheat anyone. It's not fair to them, and I'm certain you   
wouldn't want to be cheated either."  
A moment later, Russ felt a strange sensation, and he   
turned toward the group. A massive crowd of people was staring   
at him and the clerk, and Russ took in a deep breath and sighed.   
"I'm sorry about that, everyone. Let's go. This day sure isn't   
starting off nice," he said, looking down at the ground.  
Misaki approached and stood in front of him. "It's okay.   
This happens from time to time. It's not your fault. And I like the   
way you handled the situation anyway. You scared that man half   
to death, and I think that had a more profound effect on him than   
throwing him in jail." She smiled and nodded her head to the side.   
"But you did knock over that pin, and therefore, you've won a   
prize! Which prize do you want?"  
Russ couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take one of those huge   
bears in green, please."  
A second clerk who was behind the table rushed over to   
the stockpile, grabbed the prize, and trembling, he handed it over   
to Russ, who accepted it with a smile. "Thank you kindly."  
"Yes… s...s...sir. You have an n...nice day," he   
stammered out, his forehead drenched in stressed sweat.  
Turning away, he held the bear in front of him, with a   
huge grin on his face. "This thing is huge. What am I going to do   
with it for the rest of the day?" he fretted, and scratched his head.   
A moment later, he released the bear and it floated above him,   
almost as if it were possessed.  
Sasami gasped in surprise. "What did you do? Is it doing   
that?"  
Russ smiled. "No. I'm using something called   
telekinesis to hold it there. It takes a slight amount of   
concentration and energy to do it, but it doesn't bother me. Makes   
it easier than holding it the whole time," he explained.  
"Cool! Can you lift me like that?"  
Without warning, she floated off of the ground with a   
look of surprise, but she calmed down as she came to rest on   
Russ's shoulders. "How's this?"  
"That's so neat. Well, let's go! There are more games to   
play and more things to see!"  
Everybody else smiled as they obeyed the little princess,   
and made their way down the street, looking for a new game to   
play and more prizes to win.  
  
Off on an adjacent street, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu   
were casually walking down one of the shop-filled streets of Jurai.   
Hundreds of thousands of articles of clothing, technology,   
kitchenware, appliances, jewelry, and other popular items of   
interest were arranged outside the front of the shops, all with sale   
and clearance tags. The doors to the shops were wide open,   
intending to invite more customers in the store to browse their   
selection.  
Nearly every store had at least one employee standing on   
the outside, trying to draw attention to their business. Some were   
ringing bells, others were handing out flyers, and still others were   
on megaphones, shouting out their tremendous deals.  
In the middle of the street, several huge tents were set up,   
and still more merchandise was put out from the surrounding   
stores. The employees were running around from one end to the   
other, assisting customers whenever they found something they   
wanted.  
The sheer number of people in the street and browsing the   
stores was staggering. There was never a moment when a person   
was more than ten feet from another. In the stores and under the   
tents, it was shoulder to shoulder, as they slowly shuffled their way   
around the place.  
"Wow, look at all these people! I've never seen so many   
in one place before," Mihoshi sighed in awe. "It's so exciting!"  
"Yeah. Well, what do you say we do a little shopping,   
and after we finish, we can go play a few games on the next   
block?" Kiyone suggested.  
"Sounds good to me. I'd like to see what new high tech   
gadgets these people have created while I've been away. It sure is   
a lot different than what I remember from the last Startica festival I   
attended." Washu stopped at a nearby table and began browsing   
the selection of electronic equipment. Kiyone and Mihoshi stood   
behind her, idly watching Washu's growing interest as she picked   
up a really strange looking object. It looked like a baseball with a   
large bar through the middle of it, which protruded out both ends.   
The ball itself was directly in the middle of the bar. Not finding it   
impressive, she set it back down on the table and backed away, as   
two more individuals took her place.  
"What was that thing, Washu?" Mihoshi asked   
innocently.  
"It was a micro energy generator, but I found it to be   
terribly inefficient. No need to buy junk like that now, is there?"   
she said, grinning. The shopkeeper, on the other hand, stared at   
her, trying not to be offended by her seemingly superior attitude.   
He kept quiet and turned his attention to another customer who   
approached him.  
"I suppose you're right. Well, do we need anything   
here?" asked Kiyone, looking down the block, trying to get a better   
view of the shops and tents.  
"Not me."  
"I'm getting hungry," Mihoshi complained.  
"You're always hungry! Isn't there a day when you don't   
complain about getting hungry?" Kiyone growled. However, she   
blushed slightly when her own stomach croaked.  
"You were saying?" Washu asked innocently, smiling up   
at Kiyone.  
"I was saying, I'm getting hungry is all," she laughed,   
embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mihoshi. Let's find a restaurant nearby   
so we can chow down. What are you in the mood for?"  
"Oh, anything is fine, as long as it tastes like Sasami's   
cooking!"  
"I second that! How about we try that place right over   
there? It looks like an Earth equivalent of a steakhouse," Washu   
indicated, pointing at a building between a clothing shop and an   
appliance store. It had a green canopy over the entrance, and a   
well-groomed host stood outside, greeting people as they walked   
in.  
"Looks expensive. Can we afford to go in there?"  
"Kiyone, come on! I'm sure you couldn't eat anything   
that didn't taste like Sasami's cooking either. Besides, we're   
supposed to enjoy ourselves today!" Mihoshi giggled emphatically.  
"We won't be able to enjoy ourselves at all if we don't   
have any money, you know."  
"Don't worry about funds, girls. I've got us covered this   
time," Washu said, pulling out a credit card. The photo ID on the   
card was Washu, in her adult form.  
Grinning evilly, she waved her hand over the card, and   
the identification changed to little Washu, almost as if it were   
magic.  
"Washu! What are you doing? Where did you get a card   
like that?" Kiyone started.  
"Not to worry. I've had this card for a long time, but I   
never had a reason to use it. Most of the time I just make what I   
need, so I have no need to buy anything," she chuckled, looking   
down at the card.  
"But…"  
"Shush. Come on, let's just go enjoy ourselves," Mihoshi   
interjected. "Besides, I'm STARVING!"  
Hanging her head in defeat, Kiyone silently trudged   
behind the other two women.  
  
"Ahhh, that was a nice meal, don't you think?"  
"Even though it wasn't as good as Sasami's cooking, I've   
had a taste for fast food for quite a while. I'm surprised you like it   
so much Ryoko."  
Both Tenchi and Ryoko were sitting outside a café, which   
had tables, chairs, and umbrellas set outside, so the customers   
could enjoy the weather and eat outdoors.  
After shrugging her shoulders, she wiped her mouth off   
with a napkin. "What's the big deal? It's not like it's going to   
make me fat."   
"I didn't mean it like that, Ryoko," Tenchi groaned,   
rolling his eyes.  
"Oh? Then how did you mean it?" she said, narrowing   
her own eyes slightly.  
"I'm just surprised, is all. Nothing more to it than that,"   
he said quickly, hoping that she'd drop the subject.  
"Yeah right," she answered, lightly punching him in the   
arm. "You think I'm going to get all fat and lazy now, don't you?"  
"What?! Ryoko, what are you talking about?"  
"It's true. Just admit it," she cried, looking away.   
"You're probably thinking, 'Oh, she's going to get fat from eating   
all that fast food and then she won't be pretty anymore.' That's   
what you're thinking, isn't it?"  
Groaning, he put his hand to his head and tried to think of   
something that would save him. "Ryoko, you'll always be   
beautiful to me, no matter how you look," he said, gently turning   
her to face him. "I mean it. It's you and me, and that's how it's   
always going to be." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, and   
pulled her a little closer.  
Letting out a contented little sigh, she turned toward him   
and smiled. "Do you really mean it, Tenchi?"  
"Yes. Have I ever lied to you?"  
"Well, no. At least, not that I can recall."  
"What do you mean, 'not that I can recall'? I've never   
lied to you, and I'll never start either. I'm a lot like Russ when it   
comes to lying. I despise it, and there is no reason for it." He   
gently squeezed her shoulder. "But enough of this. We're   
supposed to be enjoying each other, so can't we leave all our   
troubles behind us, just for today?"  
"Yeah, you're right, Tenchi. I'm sorry." Wrapping her   
arms around him and embracing him tightly, she closed her eyes,   
and let out a blissful little sigh. Feeling Tenchi's arms wrap   
around her as well, she felt so warm, safe, and contented.  
However, her sense of awareness caused several hairs to   
stand up on the back of her neck. Also, a shadow had moved   
between her and the sun. Opening her eyes quickly, she instantly   
focused on an individual standing not two feet away. Gleaming   
red eyes stared down at her from under a black cloak, and an evil   
smile also presented itself. Two black facial marks could be seen   
clear as day on the left side of her face, and she instantly   
recognized who it was.  
"NAGI!!!!"  
Tenchi was thrown back slightly as Ryoko jumped out of   
his embrace and took up a defensive stance, her forehead instantly   
drenched in perspiration. Her chair was thrown back several feet,   
and had almost nailed a young couple that was sitting nearby.  
"Hi, Ryoko. Long time, no see."  
Tenchi whirled around in his seat and faced Ryoko's most   
feared enemy. "What are you doing here!? Leave Ryoko alone!"  
"My, my, so protective over our space pirate, aren't we?"   
she cackled gleefully. "I had no idea you guys were here, but I   
guess my luck decided to bless me today, didn't it?"  
Tenchi scrambled up from his seat and stood in front of   
Ryoko, his eyes narrowing to catlike slits. He reached under his   
robes, tightened his fingers around the master key, and slowly   
withdrew it, bringing it into plain view. "Leave us alone. We have   
done nothing to you, and you even helped us before. Ryoko has no   
bounties on her head, so you have no reason to continue torturing   
her like this."  
"Tenchi, please get out of the way! You don't have any   
idea what you're dealing with!" Ryoko said, close to hysterics.   
"Please, just get away from her!"  
Nagi's gaze focused on the trembling space pirate behind   
Tenchi, and she smiled. "My qualms are with you, not this   
pathetic boy."  
Tenchi stiffened up slightly. "Why are you still doing   
this? I don't understand!"  
"Ryoko is the only one to have ever eluded me. She's a   
stain on my record. I don't like dirty records, and stains must be   
cleaned," Nagi answered simply.  
Gripping the sword more tightly, he took in a breath   
through clenched teeth. "All you want is to simply kill Ryoko,   
because she got away from you?"  
"That's right. I have my own personal score to settle with   
her."  
"Tenchi!! Please! Stop it! Get away from her! You   
remember what she did last time!" Ryoko nearly screamed, frozen   
with fear. She made no move to get anywhere near Tenchi, even   
though her mind screamed at her to.  
"I don't care about your own personal vendettas. Go find   
someone else's head to cash in, or whatever it is you do. Ryoko   
and I have done nothing to you, so leave us in peace!" Tenchi   
growled, his voice icy.  
"What I don't understand is why you're getting involved,   
boy. You better stand aside before you become an unfortunate   
casualty," Nagi challenged, moving her cape away from her side   
and withdrawing her energy whip. "Prepare yourself, Ryoko."  
Without a second thought, Ryoko phased in front of   
Tenchi, her orange ki sword blazing with radiant energy. She   
quickly shoved Tenchi away from her, but as soon as she did, she   
felt a hot sting on her arm that held the sword. With a scream of   
surprised pain, the sword vanished and she cradled her fresh   
wound.  
Nagi's purple whip hummed quietly, as she stood some   
ten feet away now. "I see your reflexes are still quite adequate.   
This shall be an interesting challenge."  
"You leave Tenchi out of this, or I'll be sure and kill you   
this time," Ryoko snarled as she reactivated her sword.  
"I'm ready when you are, Ryoko."  
Before Ryoko had an opportunity to answer, Nagi   
attacked.  
  
"Not as good as Sasami's cooking, but still good," Russ   
said, patting the little princess next to him.  
Misaki laughed. "Don't tell me she does all the cooking   
at your place. You're like a garbage disposal or a bottomless pit.   
I've never seen anyone eat as much as you do. I'd have to feel   
sorry for her."  
Russ grinned slightly. "She does a great job, and she   
always makes extra. When I'm done eating one of her meals, I'm   
full."  
"That's hard to believe," Azaka whispered to Kamidake,   
who tried to keep from laughing out loud.  
"And you three are like peas in a pod," Misaki said,   
pointing at the two guardians and then at Russ. "Just what do you   
talk about that you guys find so funny anyway?"  
"It's a talent," Russ answered with a cocky grin. "But   
anyway, I love Sasami's cooking. Most of the time I'm pretty   
picky, but she always makes everything so tasty and good that I   
can't resist eating everything."  
"Garbage disposals aren't picky either and they eat   
everything," Kamidake whispered to Azaka, who started   
chuckling. Russ shot both of them a look of death, which caused   
both of them to begin grinning widely. Aeka giggled quietly   
nearby.  
"Bah. Everybody is picking on me," Russ pouted.  
"Spoiled sport. Can give it but you can't take it, can   
you?" Azaka taunted.  
"I can kick your butt and take everything you dish out   
too," Russ answered, balling up his fist and grinning evilly. "Want   
to…" he stopped in mid sentence, his expression becoming one of   
surprise as he whipped his head to look outside a nearby window,   
his eyes focusing on a single point.  
"What's wrong Russ?" Misaki said, suddenly concerned.  
Without any words, Russ immediately stood up from the   
table, used telekinesis to lift about six different prizes of his, and   
made his way to the exit. Wondering what the heck was going on,   
everybody also got up and followed. He stopped outside the door   
on the sidewalk, and continued to stare at the same point.  
"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Aeka said,   
pulling on his sleeve.  
Russ began quickly walking toward this unknown source,   
and he quickly picked up to a jog, and then a run. Everybody   
looked on in confusion, and then took off after him, doing their   
best to keep up with his brisk pace.  
"Russ! Wait up!" Sasami yelled after him, panting and   
doing her best to keep up with the group. She sidestepped a   
pedestrian and continued running, nearly tripping on a crack in the   
cement.  
Azaka, seeing the little princesses' plight, scooped her up   
and carried her piggyback style. Increasing his own speed, he   
quickly caught up with the rest of the group as they struggled to   
keep sight of Russ.  
Ryo-Ohki changed back into a cabbit, and raced alongside   
everybody. Trying to figure out what could possibly be going on,   
she unconsciously accessed her telepathic link with Ryoko, and   
that instantly told her all that she needed to know. Meowing like   
crazy, she ran even faster, doing her best to catch up to Russ.  
Running only a few more paces, Russ stopped in the   
middle of the street, watching a fight between two individuals. A   
few seconds later, the rest of the group caught up to him.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Misaki yelled through   
her panting. "Who are those people and why are they fighting?"  
Noticing Tenchi on the side, terrified recognition smashed   
through Aeka's head. "Oh my god, that's got to be Nagi and   
Ryoko! We have to stop them!"  
"Nagi? Who the hell is Nagi?" Russ growled, watching   
the battle unfold.  
An orange, stray energy blast zipped toward the group,   
causing the girls to scream in surprise, but Russ smacked it into the   
air. A storefront exploded from a white energy discharge that   
narrowly missed Ryoko, and the shockwave from the blast nearly   
knocked everybody over.  
"We have to stop them or they'll destroy most of these   
shops!" Misaki shouted.  
  
A moment later, Nagi's energy whip caught Ryoko's   
ankle as she tried to dodge another blast from her energy rifle, and   
she was flung to the ground. Moaning in pain, she sat up and   
looked into the hateful eyes of the most feared bounty hunter in the   
galaxy.  
"Looks like I win this round, Ryoko. Too bad you won't   
be around to go once more." She slowly brought her rifle up,   
aiming it between Ryoko's eyes. "I win."  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tenchi screamed, sprinting   
forward and leaping between the two. Noticing him out of the   
corner of her eye, she cracked a very slight grin, and pulled the   
trigger. Sizzling, white-hot energy fired from the end of her gun,   
its accuracy deadly, and its single target becoming two as Tenchi's   
body placed itself between Nagi and Ryoko.  
"TENCHI!!!" Ryoko screamed, horror written over every   
pore of her face, her mind racing. But it was too late. A small   
explosion occurred in front of her and encased the two in a cloud   
of smoke.  
Nagi smiled evilly, the adrenaline rush of battle and   
victory coursing through her every vein. It was finally over. Her   
most elusive quarry, Ryoko the Space Pirate, was finally lying   
dead at her feet, after so many years of failed attempts. Too bad it   
wasn't worth anything valuable. Most people find the taste of   
vengeance bittersweet, but she strangely found it to her liking. She   
deactivated her energy whip a moment later.  
Watching the cloud of smoke slowly start dispersing, she   
noticed something odd about it. For some reason, a silhouette of   
someone was standing in the middle of the cloud. Her smile   
slowly melted away as more of the smoke faded into the air, and   
revealed a man standing in front of both Ryoko and Tenchi, with   
his arm outstretched, and a look of angry determination on his   
visage.  
Ryoko slowly re-opened her eyes and focused on her   
surroundings, and noticed Tenchi slowly getting up from his   
position on the ground.  
"Are you okay, Ryoko?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
"Yes, but what…" she started to say, then stopped. A   
spiky haired individual was standing in front of her, directly   
between herself and Nagi, dressed in a green karate gi. His arm   
was outstretched, but it slowly fell to his side as he slowly stood up   
straight. "Russ?"  
Ignoring her surprise, he stood fast, not moving a muscle   
and glaring at Nagi, who hid her utter astonishment from all the   
onlookers.  
"Who are you and what do you want with my friends?" he   
asked coldly.  
The tip of her rifle was still smoking slightly, as she very   
slowly lowered it. "Who are you?"  
"I'm a friend of theirs, and you're in trouble for messing   
with them."  
  
"How did he do that? Russ was standing right here just a   
moment ago! How did he get over there so fast?" Misaki said in   
astonishment. Both guardians had the same exact expression on   
their faces too.  
"I told you mom, he's one of a kind," Aeka answered.   
"Just watch what he does. Ryoko and Tenchi are both safe now."  
  
Nagi cracked a very slight grin, as she looked her new   
opponent up and down. Amazingly, he was very good looking and   
had an extraordinary build. However, she couldn't figure out how   
he appeared where he did, when he did. Nobody could possibly be   
fast enough to get in front of a laser beam, so she figured he   
must've been hiding nearby or something. It was just too   
impossible to believe that this individual is faster than a laser   
beam.  
"This isn't your fight. Just stand aside and let me finish   
what I've started," she replied, hoisting her rifle up and pointing it   
at Russ, but aiming for Ryoko.  
"I'm afraid it is now my fight. Back off, or you're going   
to get hurt. Badly," Russ growled.  
"I doubt that." Casually, without even thinking about it,   
she pulled the trigger once more on her rifle, and the white laser   
beam shot toward Russ. However, to her absolute disbelief, the   
laser seemed to bounce off of something and sail into the sky,   
where it dissipated.  
Russ's hand was smoking slightly and was once again   
outstretched in front of him, but didn't have a mark on it. "Your   
toys are amusing. Do you want to try again?" he challenged.  
Both Ryoko and Tenchi watched him in awe, as they very   
slowly backed away from him.  
Swallowing a growing lump in her throat, Nagi flipped a   
tiny switch on her rifle, enabling automatic mode. Pressing the   
trigger and holding it down, her rifle began spewing forth dozens   
of lasers. However, the accuracy of the rifle was lowered slightly,   
and the beams sprayed a radius of about a foot in diameter at   
twenty feet.  
But what was happening was unreal. Russ's hand   
appeared in front of every laser beam, blocking their attempts to hit   
Ryoko and Tenchi and smacking all the lasers into the air.   
Releasing the trigger about five seconds later, she no longer hid the   
horror from her face, the sweat running down the back of her neck   
in miniature rivers.  
"Now do you see?" Russ said, his voice stone cold.  
Feeling panic, Nagi once again squeezed and held the   
trigger to her rifle, firing off the white energy like a madman. But   
once again, all the lasers found their mark in Russ's hand, all of   
which were sent into the atmosphere, and it didn't harm him in the   
least. A moment later, a slight beeping from her weapon could be   
heard as it ceased firing.  
"Oh shit," she whispered to herself. "Out of energy."  
Russ lowered his hand and began slowly walking over to   
the bounty hunter, causing her eyes to widen, and her to step back   
a pace for every step Russ made toward her.  
Reaching under her cape, she pulled out a smaller blaster   
she kept hidden there and fired it at Russ's head. An elegant   
weapon, very small, but extremely powerful, shot off a small but   
potent purple energy ball. It was her own personal desperation   
weapon, and it had never failed her. However, again, just as with   
the rifle, it failed to do anything to Russ, who put his hand in front   
of his face and swatted it into the sky, where it fizzled out a   
moment later.  
"What the hell are you?" she screamed, activating her   
whip and casting it at Russ's neck. Again, just as with the two   
guns, the whip found its mark around Russ's wrist. Seizing an   
opportunity, she turned the energy of the whip to maximum,   
intending to sever off his hand.  
Radiant purple energy crackled around the energy beam   
and around Russ's wrist, but he just cracked a small, but chilling   
grin.  
"Are you just about finished?" he asked, allowing his grin   
to melt away and be replaced by his poker face as he tightened his   
muscles, causing the whip to arc and fizzle out.  
Immediately deactivating her energy whip, she backed up   
a few paces, and turned to run. Never before had she encountered   
someone who could do what he was doing. Sprinting forward   
about two steps and then slamming into what felt like a brick wall,   
she nearly fell over, but she managed to regain her balance.   
Looking at what she ran into in bewilderment, she became even   
more frightened when she saw that the wall she ran into was   
actually Russ.  
"How…" she stuttered, as she leapt back about a dozen   
feet, her energy whip at the ready.  
"You and I are going to have a little talk," Russ said,   
slowly approaching her again.  
"Get away from me, you freak!" she screamed, turning to   
run in the opposite direction. However, once again, she slammed   
into another very hard obstacle, and this time she did lose her   
balance, and she fell on her backside. Focusing on what she ran   
into, she nearly screamed in surprise.  
Russ stood not two feet away, his black eyes staring down   
into her eyes like orbs of death. Before she could react, he brought   
his hand down, placed it around her throat and lifted her to her feet   
effortlessly, but he didn't squeeze. She wrapped her hands around   
Russ's arm, trying desperately to free herself, but it was like   
gripping a piece of steel.  
"I'm going to be taking her to another part of the planet.   
I'll be back in a little while," Russ called over to Ryoko and   
Tenchi, who were now being surrounded by Aeka, Sasami, Ryo-  
Ohki, Kamidake, Azaka, and Misaki. The crowd of onlookers was   
huge, and all of them looked absolutely astonished. "Oh! Could   
you guys take care of all those prizes for me? Thanks," he added,   
pointing over to the mass of stuffed animals.  
"Don't kill her!" Tenchi shouted, but it was too late. Russ   
had placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished from sight   
with Nagi, just as Ken-Ohki bounded into view.  
"I wouldn't worry too much. I don't think Russ would   
kill her. He's probably going to scare the life out of her though,"   
Misaki assured Tenchi. "But how did he disappear like that?"  
Ken-Ohki immediately recognized Ryo-Ohki, and   
bounded over to her. Everybody else stared at the white cabbit,   
unsure of what his reaction was going to be.  
The two cabbits greeted each other apparently, and then   
began talking to each other. About a minute later, Ken-Ohki's   
eyes widened, and he backed up a few paces. His fur bristled as   
his eyes locked on Ryoko's, and he hissed at her menacingly,   
thinking she was to blame. Ryo-Ohki continued to talk to him, and   
he calmed down a moment later, but continued to watch the group   
in absolute distrust. After another barrage of conversation, he   
looked at the group worriedly and sat down, hanging his head and   
repeating his discontentment.  
"Don't worry, Ken-Ohki. Russ is just going to talk to her,   
and hopefully once he's finished, the fight between Ryoko and   
your mistress will finally be finished. I'm sure you're looking   
forward to that," Sasami said, smiling at him.  
Still not trusting them, but having no grounds to disprove   
her, he looked at her with sad eyes and, in his own way, asked her   
if she'd be all right. Sasami smiled and nodded her head, and it   
seemed to relax him a little.  
"He'll probably be back in about a half hour, depending   
on how fast he can convince her to drop this ridiculous war   
between you two," Aeka said, glaring down at Ryoko.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Ryoko yelled defensively.   
"She just came up on us and attacked the two of us."  
"I'm sure she did. Trouble follows you wherever you   
go," Aeka snapped.  
"It's true, Aeka. Stop this fighting right now," Tenchi   
demanded, finally getting to his feet. He glared hard at Aeka, who   
immediately quieted down and took on an expression of being   
ashamed.  
"I hope Russ will be okay," Sasami said, looking at where   
Russ was a few moments earlier.  
Misaki smiled. "I'd be more worried about Nagi. Russ   
can take care of himself."  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
"Well," Misaki began. "Lets go get you two cleaned up.   
Both of you are a mess, and need fresh clothes. The rest of you   
can continue doing what you were doing. I'll be right back with   
these two." She smiled happily, as if nothing had happened. "And   
we'll all take Russ's prizes back to his room too."  
"It's okay. Ryoko and I can find our own way back to the   
palace," Tenchi said, brushing gravel off of his hands. "No need to   
trouble yourself on our account."  
"Oh, it's not a problem. Come on, let's go," the empress   
said, taking both of them by the arm and leading them away, as   
they both turned red when they looked at Misaki, and then each   
other.  
"Those two are hopeless," Sasami giggled.  
  
Calm, peacefulness, and serenity: three things that most   
people strive to have in their life, but few actually achieve. Some   
find it in blowing away sprites in a video game, others find it in a   
meal, and still others find it in a location, whether it is in a fantasy   
dreamland, or a real place.  
One place that Russ always found greatly appealing was a   
beautiful landscape. Up on a mountainside, near a stream,   
surrounded by a giant forest, but pushed back far enough to give a   
grand view of the land below, is something that he always found   
peace and calamity in. Sitting under a tree, with the air   
temperature a pleasant seventy-four degrees, having a light breeze   
blowing, was enough to lull him to sleep or help him forget about   
his troubles. He hoped that this applied for others as well.  
Appearing in this exact setting with Nagi, he released her   
neck from his iron grip and allowed her to stumble several feet   
away, watching her trip and fall over a root. No longer glaring at   
her or showing any emotion, he just stood there, watching her,   
thinking she resembled a frightened puppy who was taken from its   
master.  
Nagi, on the other hand, stared at Russ as if he were death   
incarnate, just toying with its prey before he took her life and   
silenced her forever. She had been in tight situations before, but   
nothing quite as radical as this. It was the simplicity in which he   
defeated her, not to mention how fast he did it too. This freakish   
monster was impossible. How in the universe could someone   
spawn such an individual that had such awesome strength and   
astounding speed? It went against every law of physics that she   
had known about, which unfortunately, were few and far between.  
Russ continued to watch her, his curiosity piquing as to   
what could be running through her mind. He knew that she knew   
she was in trouble and that she had lost, and that she was at his   
mercy. He could almost smell the terror from her, but his ability to   
sense emotions in others was lit up like a Startica Festival tree, and   
it told him exactly what she felt. Her fear was unmistakable, and   
almost unsettling. Knowing others that he had battled against had   
fear, but none as deep and rooted as this was.  
Debating with himself, he figured the best way to proceed   
with this talk was to simply not say anything, and let her begin.   
Slowly walking over to a tree, his eyes never leaving hers, he sat   
down under it and leaned his back against the trunk and relaxed,   
letting a very small smile creep onto his lips.  
Nagi's fear almost at the breaking point, she calmed down   
slightly when he moved away from her, however, never taking his   
eyes from hers. She watched him sit down under a beautiful Jurian   
tree, which resembled a cherry blossom on Earth, with its rose   
colored flowers on the branches and its lush, green leaves.   
However, the trunk was white, like a birch tree.  
Curiosity was starting to get the better of her as she   
watched him relax and rest his back against the trunk of the tree, as   
he continued to watch her, but now he was smiling. She knew   
running was pointless, as he could easily get in front of her again   
as he did before. Attacking him was useless, as she had already   
exhausted her supply of weapons. The rifle should be recharging,   
she knew, but wasn't enough to make a getaway attempt.  
A light breeze ruffled her hair and her cape, and for the   
first time she began to take in her surroundings. The forest that   
was nearby, the sound of the wind through the leaves, the babbling   
of the small stream that was rushing over and around the boulders   
that littered the riverbed, and the grand view of the land below   
instilled a feeling of peace, albeit very minute. She could feel the   
breeze making its way around her cape and around her aching   
body, almost as if it were telling her to relax and that there was   
nothing to fear. Slowly, very slowly, she allowed it to relax her,   
but she never took her eyes off of Russ.  
"What is he waiting for? Why is he just sitting there?"   
she muttered to herself. It didn't make any sense. A few minutes   
ago it looked like he was going to kill her, but now, here he was,   
just as happy and contented as could be under his tree. Watching   
him intently, she saw him take in a huge breath and let it out   
slowly, relaxing himself further.  
Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you   
want with me!? Are you going to kill me or not?!" she yelled,   
scrambling up from her fallen position, her body leaving an   
imprint in the short grasses.  
Her only response was a widening grin from Russ.  
"Well?!" she yelled, balling up her fists and preparing for   
a fight, the fear in her subsiding a little more, but being replaced by   
a need to fight or run away.  
Russ slowly closed his eyes and reopened them, his grin   
not faltering in the least, and he made no movements.  
Lowering her fists, she gave up trying to figure him out.   
It made no sense. However, for some reason, she felt compelled to   
stay and not walk away. There was just something about him that   
made her calm down a little further, and allowed herself to think   
more clearly. If he wanted to kill her, he could've done it at any   
time, but he didn't.  
She folded her arms across her chest and continued to   
stare hard at Russ, who continued to grin at her, still in his same,   
relaxed position. Surveying the immediate area around him, she   
spotted a second tree that was about eight or ten feet away from   
him, of the same species. She noted his position, which was turned   
only slightly away from that tree, but directly toward her. Almost   
at that moment, she realized what he was doing.  
"Alright! You win," she growled, very slowly making   
her way over to the second tree, very tense and ready to fight if he   
attacked her. Russ's grin turned into a warm smile as he folded his   
hands across his lap, and watched her.  
Nearly a minute later, with her forehead beaded in   
stressed perspiration, she reached the tree across from Russ and   
slowly sat down, her red eyes burning with hate and fear, but a   
slight hint of serenity also presented itself.  
Five minutes passed by in silence, as they continued to   
watch each other, some unspoken message being sent between the   
two. Finally, Nagi broke the silence.  
"You could've easily killed me back there. Why didn't   
you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
"I'm not quite that heartless. Just about everybody   
deserves a second chance," Russ responded.  
"So you can talk," she snapped, as she watched Russ raise   
his hands as if he was being submissive. "Why did you bring me   
here?"  
"I thought that much was obvious. We're here alone, in   
total privacy, where the only thing around us is nature. It can talk,   
but can't understand. I want you to tell me why you attacked my   
friends. I don't take kindly to strangers doing that. But first,   
introduce yourself to me."  
Taken aback by his soft, but deep voice, a few more   
droplets of sweat ran off of her face and fell onto her lap. Trying   
to find an excuse not to answer, she failed to come up with one.   
He seemed completely genuine, and had no intention of causing   
any more trouble.  
"My name is Nagi. I'm a bounty hunter," she replied,   
shrugging her shoulders.  
Russ became thoughtful for a few moments. "Nagi… I   
know I've heard that name before. I think Ryoko mentioned you a   
couple of times, but she never explained anything about you. I just   
know you simply by a name, so you have a chance at a different   
first impression with me. I'll ignore the first one you gave me   
back in the city, if you can show me you're not like that."  
Letting a tiny gasp escape her lips and allowing her eyes   
to widen slightly, she immediately banished her surprise behind a   
scowl. "What's it to you?"  
"You attacked my friends. Why?" he said, getting tired of   
beating around the bush, but not leading on to that fact.  
"As I told you, I'm a bounty hunter."  
"I know that. Does Ryoko have a bounty on her head?"  
Again, caught by his gentleness and bluntness, she shook   
her head. "No. Not anymore."  
"Then why did you attack her today, along with Tenchi?"  
"She and I have a long history together. Let's just say   
that Ryoko was a cause of great chaos and destruction, and she was   
one of the most wanted space pirates in the universe. The price on   
her head is what I wanted. However, she was the only prey to ever   
escape me. But I've always caught up to her again and again.   
Today would've been the last time too if you didn't get in the   
way," she growled.  
"If I didn't get in the way, not one, but two of my friends   
would've been killed, and from what you tell me, without a reason.   
It's murder in cold blood," Russ growled, allowing annoyance and   
a little anger to creep into his voice. "Why did you shoot at   
Tenchi?"  
"An unfortunate casualty."  
"In other words, you're a ruthless bounty hunter who   
stops at nothing to get her quarry?"  
Again, caught off guard by his uncanny ability to sum up   
a situation in an instant and be so blunt about doing it, she just   
stared at him, and didn't make a sound.  
Russ shook his head. "This is very unfortunate. What   
has Ryoko done to you to make you so… bent on killing her? Has   
she done something to you in the past?"  
"No. She has simply gotten away from me. She is the   
only one who has been able to do that, repeatedly. It has almost   
become a contest of cat and mouse."  
"An interesting way of putting it," Russ answered,   
scratching his head. "And what happens when this game ends?"  
"Then it ends. I go on my marry way and forget that I   
ever met her," she responded coldly.  
"Why not end it now, and walk away?"  
Nagi stared at him with her mouth hanging open, as if she   
had never considered that possibility before. "I can't."  
"Why? Because of some personal vendetta?"  
"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yes."  
"Then how would you put it?" Russ asked, placing his   
hands behind his head and crossing his legs.  
"I already explained it to Tenchi. She's a stain on my   
record. The one and only blemish that keeps me from being the   
most feared bounty hunter in the known universe…"  
"And once you kill her, you'll attain that status?" Russ   
finished for her. "Sickening."  
"And who are you to judge me?" she spat.  
"Who are you to kill an innocent?" Russ countered.  
She silenced herself and realized what he was starting to   
get at. Shaking that feeling, she reasserted herself. "You can't   
make an omelet without breaking some eggs," she growled.  
"How cliché," came Russ's response. "Explain it in more   
detail."  
"Tenchi would've been an unfortunate casualty, but that's   
what happens when you hunt a big mouse like Ryoko."  
Russ looked out over the mountainside at the land below,   
the greenery of it all. The planet looked like it was untouched by   
industry. Looking back at her, he shook his head. "Look at this   
place, Nagi. How do you feel?"  
Her eyes went wide with utter surprise, and she held her   
breath for a few moments, and then released it slowly. She looked   
out where Russ had a moment ago, and took in the peacefulness of   
it. It was such a contrast to sitting onboard Ken-Ohki for months,   
or sitting in dirty slum houses or bars waiting for quarry.   
Becoming almost used to hellish conditions, she barely recognized   
her surroundings anymore, since they did nothing to help her   
moods.  
However, this place was different. It was quiet, unlike the   
spaceports and bars. It was bright, unlike the darkness of space   
onboard Ken-Ohki. There were hundreds of thousands of colors,   
unlike the blackness of space. And it was warm, unlike the   
coldness of space.  
"Have you ever been to a place like this before and stayed   
to enjoy it, Nagi?"  
Startled out of her broadening daydream, she looked at   
him with angry eyes, but Russ could see the sadness behind it. She   
turned her face away and said nothing.  
"How long has it been since you've been to a place like   
this, where you could forget all your troubles?"  
Nagi shook her head. "Where are you going with this?"  
"I want to know why you have such a hateful demeanor to   
you. You're so cold and almost heartless, but I can see a little   
humanity left in you. I want to see that side of you, to put it   
simply."  
"I'm just as human as you are," she snapped. "Why don't   
you tell me a little bit about you now?"  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, then taking a deep breath, he   
let it out in a huge sigh. "My name is Russ, as you have no doubt   
heard. I'm from a race of people known as Saiyans, or Saiya-jin.   
I'm a warrior. Nothing more."  
"'Nothing more' he says. There's got to be more to it   
than that. How did you fall in with Ryoko and her family?" she   
asked, her eyes widening when she realized what she said.   
Ryoko's family…  
"I'm there to protect them and the Earth, against a foe that   
is almost exactly like me," Russ answered, watching her.  
"What?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Another one of   
you is running around?"  
"Kind of. Except his ambitions is a stark contrast to my   
own. But yes, he's just as strong and as powerful as I am."  
"That's not possible," she said, glaring at him. "I can't   
believe it. I won't believe it."  
"That's entirely up to you, but to be blunt, what I was   
doing with you was absolutely nothing in comparison to what I'm   
capable of. If you think Azaka and Kamidake are ones not to be   
trifled with, I kicked their butts along with Misaki's yesterday in   
the sparring room. Three on one, with me under intense gravity."   
Russ smiled, remembering the sparring match from the previous   
day.  
Nagi shook her head as she stared at him. "How?"  
"Do you have something that can detect a ki level?"  
Nodding, Nagi produced a small device that vaguely   
resembled a scouter, and placed the unit over her head, allowing   
the small blue lens to cover her right eye.  
Sitting quietly under the tree, Russ watched her fiddle   
with the device, and set it up to fit her head. Glancing at him   
through the small window, she slowly raised her hand and tapped   
the button to turn the machine on. He watched Nagi's expression   
as her scouter locked onto his body and began to calculate a level.  
The scouter short-circuited and exploded, causing her to   
flinch in utter horror. Russ immediately got up from his sitting   
position, crossed the distance between them in less than an instant   
and quickly knelt down near her, looking at her head and her face   
to make sure she was uninjured.  
"Are you okay?"  
Nagi just stared at him in terror, her eyes wide and her   
mouth agape.  
"Talk about your cheap construction," Russ said, smiling.   
"I wasn't even powered up. Listen, I'm not here to hurt or harm   
you right now. Just relax and let's talk, okay?"  
Swallowing a huge lump in her throat, she almost   
couldn't think straight, but somehow, she managed a hoarse,   
"Okay."  
Russ grinned and sat down next to her, Indian style, and   
placed his hands in his lap, making sure to keep a warm smile on   
his face. "Where shall we begin?"  
For the next three hours, both Russ and Nagi talked with   
each other, sharing thoughts and feelings between each other, but   
neither going very deep, until Nagi began talking on her own. The   
more she talked, the more she revealed, and Russ listened to it all,   
showing genuine interest. Finally, even though she didn't know   
why, she found herself revealing more and more about her past,   
and as a result, found it easier and easier to talk to him. She   
touched on topics of her early childhood, why she became a bounty   
hunter, her vendetta with Ryoko, murders and kills that she had   
done that affected her in ways that only she could describe, her   
parents and what was left of her family, and many other dark   
secrets that she swore she'd keep locked away forever, but found   
that they burst forth, like an uncontrolled avalanche that couldn't   
be stopped. Several times she found herself babbling like a small   
child, tears on the edges of her eyes, but never falling. However,   
she totally failed to figure out why she told this stranger, who just   
hours earlier was going to kill her, all that she did.  
Russ sat and listened to it all. He never had to add   
anything to the conversation, but just listen, and allowed her to   
pour her heart out uninterrupted. He listened to stories that he   
could relate to, and others that he only fantasized about. He could   
see why her heart was locked away, and why she had the front that   
she did, but he never challenged it. They continued to converse for   
another hour or two, or so they thought. They both lost track of   
time.  
Finally, she looked at him with sad eyes and shook her   
head. "I'm sorry."  
Russ shook his head. "Don't be."  
"You aren't… going to tell anyone about any of this, are   
you?" she asked, resembling a child who just told a secret that she   
wasn't supposed to.  
"The only people who will ever know about this is you,   
me, and these trees," Russ said, gesturing to the landscape once   
more.  
Hanging her head, she sniffled once more. "Thank you."  
Russ smiled. "It's okay. Are you still going to try to kill   
Ryoko? I have to know."  
Nagi looked at him, and he stared back at her with sad   
eyes, and her heart almost broke in two. Summoning up all her   
courage, her feelings, and her pride, she answered him. "No."  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Looking up at him and his warm smile, she felt like a new   
person. "It's okay."  
"I can understand why you'd still be a bounty hunter. I'm   
just glad you're going to stop hunting innocents now and stop   
holding a grudge," Russ said, slowly getting to his feet. The grass   
where he was sitting was completely flat.  
Nagi let out a small laugh, as she watched him return to   
his feet. And when Russ offered her his hand to help her up, she   
accepted it graciously. "I take it we're going back there now?"  
"Yeah, unless you'd like to stay a little longer."  
"It's okay. I think I've said enough for one day."  
Russ grinned. "Hold on tight to my hand."  
Nagi smiled as she watched him place two fingers to his   
forehead, and watched the landscape fade from view.  
  
"Oh Mother, you haven't changed a bit," Yosho   
complained, dressed in the fourteenth set of robes Funaho picked   
out for him. "I've tried on enough clothes for one day. This is the   
fourth store that we've spent over two hours in!"  
Glaring at her son, she placed the previous pair of robes –   
light blue with gold trim – into a growing pile of other garments   
for her son to wear while he was on Jurai. "All you dress in is that   
white robe. It's time you get something new."  
Nobuyuki was also dressed in an odd set of robes – olive   
color with white trim – as he stood next to his own growing   
mountain of attire.  
"Come on, mom. It's getting late. The sun has already   
started to set," he complained again, gesturing to the window   
which had bright yellow sunlight filtering in, the sun low in the   
sky.  
"We're almost done, so quit your whining. You didn't   
like the way I redid the great hall, so the least you can do is let me   
dress you in something nice," she snapped, feeling like Yosho was   
a small child once again.  
"You're embarrassing me!" he hissed, the redness   
flushing his cheeks. "You look like you're dressing your   
grandfather or something."  
Funaho gave him a look that would've stopped a freight   
train in its tracks, and he immediately looked down at his feet.   
Sighing, she glared at him. "You never come to visit me, you   
never write, you never call. It's almost like I don't have a son to   
speak of!"  
Yosho looked taken aback by her statement, and he hung   
his head in shame.  
Nobuyuki looked at his father in surprise, and shook his   
own head. "You should talk to your mother more often. You do   
realize that she's not going to be around forever. You should   
appreciate your parents," he said, sounding almost as philosophical   
as Yosho typically does. "I'm fortunate to be able to see you every   
day. It's too bad I can't see mom anymore though."  
Funaho nodded her head in agreement. "At least my   
grandson has more sense than some thick-headed boy I have," she   
said, causing Yosho to fret with his new robes. "Let's pay for this   
stuff and get back to the palace to eat, and then we'll have the   
fireworks show to see."  
"Why don't you ask Washu to help you out with talking   
to your mom more often, Dad? I'm sure she can help you."  
Yosho shot his son a withering glare, making sure that his   
mother didn't see it. He gestured with his hand that he'd have the   
thrashing of his life if he kept it up. However, Nobuyuki grinned   
even wider, as he hefted all of his new clothes into a waiting   
shopping cart, and helped Funaho with Yosho's garments.  
"Dad seems to be embarrassed, Grandma," Nobuyuki   
began, standing next to the empress. "Why do you suppose that   
is?"  
Catching his drift, she smiled casually. "He's always   
been like this. I should tell you about some of the things he did   
while he was a little boy."  
Yosho stared at her in horror, a massive bead of sweat   
appearing on his head. He dropped down to both knees in front of   
Funaho, clasping both of his hands in front of him.  
"I'm begging you mom. Please don't," Yosho said,   
sounding desperate.  
Nobuyuki looked at this in great amusement and smiled   
widely. "Wow. He must've done some crazy stuff for him to do   
that now, right?" he asked, turning toward his grandmother.  
"You have NO idea," she answered, watching her son,   
who looked like someone who was about to be marched off to   
death and was pleading for his life. "Come on, and I'll tell you   
about some of it on the way home," Funaho invited.  
Yosho facefaulted and slowly got back to his feet,   
watching the retreating forms of his mother and his traitorous son.   
"I'm doomed."  
  
"Where is Russ?" Aeka said for the tenth time within the   
last two hours, on her way back to the palace with her group of   
Azaka, Kamidake, Misaki, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki   
and Sasami. "He's been gone the whole day. I'm really worried   
about him. What if something happened and he's out there with   
Nagi?"  
"Don't worry! Russ will be okay. Just relax, Aeka!"   
Sasami said, annoyed. She reached over and took Aeka's arm,   
giving it a warm squeeze. "He can take care of himself, although it   
is sweet that you're so worried about him," she added, and then   
giggled.  
Giving an exasperated sigh, she looked at her mother for   
reassurance. "Mom?"  
"Aeka! Enough already. He'll come back when he's   
ready, okay? You're going to get wrinkles from worrying so   
much."  
Ryoko nearly exploded laughing because she had told   
Aeka the same thing when they ran out of food on the Yagami, and   
she had to go get more. Instead, she turned a bright shade of pink   
and tried her best not to laugh out loud. Tenchi noticed Ryoko's   
glee, and he shot her a withering glare that silenced her   
immediately and made her hang her head in shame. Feeling a little   
guilty, he put her arm around her and held her close, as he kept   
pace behind the princesses. He then whispered a small apology to   
Ryoko, who smiled in return.  
"Well, it's getting late. We'll have dinner and then we'll   
watch the fireworks. After that, we'll do the gift giving part of the   
festival between all of us, and then we should all go to bed, so   
we'll be rested for the last day of the festival," Misaki directed,   
turning her head to look at everybody and to see if they approved   
or not.  
"Sounds good to me. How come this only lasts two   
days?" Tenchi asked.  
Misaki looked him a little funny, and shrugged her   
shoulders. "It's tradition. How long do your holidays last?"  
"Well, there are various ones on Earth that last varying   
periods of time. Hanukah lasts seven days and Christmas is only   
one day. Come to think of it, nearly all our holidays are just for   
one day," Tenchi explained.  
"Well, here, Startica is for two days. Everybody comes   
home at this time and celebrates it with their families. Everybody   
is in high spirits, gifts are exchanged, and families are reunited at   
least once a year. It's the best holiday on the planet. People from   
all around the galaxy come to join us in celebrating it too.  
"It sounds a lot like Christmas back at home. As a matter   
of fact, we decorate trees like you guys have for Startica, and we   
exchange gifts and presents. However, not everybody has the   
privilege of coming home on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.   
It's really unfortunate, and can also create a lot of depression."  
"That's terrible! Everybody should be able to get   
together for the holidays!" Misaki said angrily, glaring at Tenchi.  
"I know. But most humans don't see it that way. Some   
still have jobs to do and have to work on Christmas Day."  
Misaki sighed in disgust. "I guess I still don't understand   
you humans."  
Tenchi chuckled. "Most don't. Half the time, humans   
don't understand humans!"  
Aeka continued to walk beside everybody in silence,   
trailed by the two guardians who continually looked at each other,   
and then at Aeka. It didn't take long before the put two and two   
together and realized that she was attracted to Russ.  
"Excuse me, your highness?" Azaka began.  
The three members of the Royal family turned and looked   
at him, wondering which one he was referring to.  
"Um, Princess Aeka?"  
Misaki and Sasami both looked at Aeka, and smiled. She   
slowed down her step, allowing Azaka and Kamidake to catch up   
to her, and she kept pace between the two guardians.  
"Did you want something, Azaka?"  
"Forgive me for prying, but why are you so worried about   
Russ? You saw what he did to Kamidake and myself yesterday."  
Aeka sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't   
know why, but I feel so… so… something when he's not around."   
She laughed and looked at both the knights. "I know it sounds   
funny, but I'm almost getting used to having him around. I get   
worried when he disappears for long periods of time."  
Kamidake grinned. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's   
one of a kind."  
"I agree with you completely on that one," she said,   
smiling at the red knight.  
"Yeah. I've never seen anybody eat so much in my life,"   
Azaka said, trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
All three of them smiled and chuckled quietly, as they   
rounded a corner and began their approach to the palace.  
"You like him, don't you, Aeka?" Azaka said, after   
overcoming a fit of the giggles.  
Aeka seemed to be caught off guard by the directness of   
his question, but she shrugged her shoulders. "I like him as a great   
friend right now. The thing is, I'd like… well, to progress it a little   
further. The problem is, he doesn't, and has told me he doesn't   
want to. I want to change his mind, but I don't know how."  
"Hmmm… how do you know? Maybe he likes you and   
doesn't want to say it."  
Smiling up at the blue guardian, she sighed dreamily.   
"You really think that could be the case?"  
"I think so. Whenever you enter a room, or look at him,   
he smiles. I know for a fact that he likes you," Azaka said with   
authority. "He'd be crazy if he didn't."  
"I think he's crazy," Kamidake said, causing a surprised   
stare from both individuals. "I think he just feels that you're good   
friends right now. He may not be ready for a relationship. You   
could tell us about what went on between you two since you've   
met. I'd hate to draw conclusions on incomplete data."  
"It's a long story. But to put it in a nutshell, he told me   
on the first day we met that he wasn't interested in any kind of   
relationship. After some… circumstances, he then told me that   
he'd think about it after the battle with his nemesis, Zorpheus. He   
predicted that would take one year."  
"I see. Has he ever been involved before?"   
"I don't know. He told me that he hasn't, and from the   
reactions I saw from Tom, I think he's being honest. I don't   
understand why anybody wouldn't want to have someone with   
them for the rest of their lives. It would be so lonely to be by   
yourself all the time. I'm sure Ryoko could testify to that notion,"   
she added, getting a nod from the space pirate.  
"That's probably what he's used to," Kamidake said.   
"Did he say how long he's been alone?"  
Aeka thought a moment. "He did say that he was alone   
for his entire life. Hardly any friends, and he spends a lot of time   
by himself training. At least, I think that's what he said," she   
replied, placing her finger against her cheek, trying to remember if   
she forgot any details.  
"Then he's probably not ready to have someone in his   
life. But, if he's living with you now, he may just come around   
and realize what he's missing. He'd find a great woman in you,   
Aeka."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kamidake," she said,   
giving him a wink and a warm smile. "But thanks for the   
sentiment."  
They all reached the palace steps and began to make their   
way inside. Aeka looked off into the garden, the only place   
untouched by the festival. Out of nowhere, Russ and Nagi both   
appeared in the middle of it, in the blink of an eye. After a quick   
double take, she stopped in her tracks, almost causing Ryoko to   
run into her back.  
"Hey, watch it, your royal low-ness. What's wrong with   
you?" Ryoko asked, irritated, but then noticed the direction Aeka   
was looking off into. She turned to look, and saw exactly what she   
was staring at. Fear flooded Ryoko's face as she gripped Tenchi's   
hand and let out a quick gasp.  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, feeling her grip   
tighten on his hand. He turned and looked off into the direction   
she was gazing in, and saw both Russ and Nagi, facing each other.   
They were too far off to see their expressions, but they both   
seemed to be okay.  
"It's… Russ…" Aeka said, trailing off in mid-sentence.  
The entire entourage stopped and stared, and watched   
both individuals in the middle of the garden. After what seemed   
like a minute, both Russ and Nagi turned toward the palace and   
began to make their way over. Aeka's excitement got the better of   
her as she quickly made her way down the steps and into the   
garden, making a brisk pace down the walkway. Ken-Ohki saw   
his master, and he shot off like he was fired from a rifle, racing   
directly for Nagi, raising a ruckus with his strange version of a   
meow with Ryo-Ohki calling after him.  
About five feet away from both individuals, he stopped in   
his tracks and looked at both of them. Both Nagi and Russ smiled   
at him and stood still, but Ken-Ohki glared hard at Russ, hissing   
and bristling his fur.  
"I guess I can't blame him for being pissed at me," Russ   
said, shrugging his shoulders and eyeing the white cabbit. "Is he   
going to bite me or something?"  
"Ken-Ohki, that's enough. I'm fine," she told the cabbit,   
and he calmed down instantly, but watched Russ with distrust.   
"Anyway," she said, turning toward Russ. "I really appreciate you   
listening to everything I had to say. I have never had a confession   
before. It felt good, and I want to thank you for it."  
Russ waved his hand and smiled. "And thank you for   
giving up the chase on Ryoko. I really appreciate that. Also, if   
you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be with Tenchi's family for   
the year. Just let me know a date and time, and I'll meet you   
anywhere you please."  
They both looked at each other and nodded their heads,   
smiled, and then Nagi turned away from him and made her way   
across the field, never looking back, with Ken-Ohki at her side. It   
wasn't long before Aeka and company caught up to him.  
"You big jerk!" Aeka yelled, getting in his face. "How   
dare you leave for so long and making me worry like this!" She   
raised her hand and went to slap Russ across the face.  
Russ saw it coming and he ducked, letting her hand sail   
harmlessly over his head. However, when he stood back up, he   
gave Aeka a glare that could've curdled milk. "Since WHEN do I   
answer to YOU?" he snarled, startling Aeka out of her rampage.   
"Don't you EVER make a move to hit me out of anger."  
Aeka's jaw dropped, and she was caught speechless.   
Russ just made a frown and walked past her, making his way to the   
palace just as everybody else caught up to him, as she continued to   
stare at him in shock, her eyes wide and mouth agape, and she   
looked like she just saw a ghost.  
"What are you doing, Aeka?!" Misaki yelled. "Why did   
you try to hit him?"  
"I… I don't know," she stuttered, looking at her hand and   
the retreating form of Russ. He walked slowly, his arms dangling   
at his sides with his hands balled up into fists. Looking at the   
ground in front of him, he hung his head as he walked. "I just   
reacted out of impulse."  
Misaki grabbed her daughter in a hug. "I told you, there   
is no need to worry about him now. At the moment, he doesn't   
answer to anybody, and you have to accept that. He is who he is."  
Aeka almost looked as if she was going to cry. "I just   
made a big mistake, didn't I, mommy?"  
Gripping her daughter more tightly, she shook her head.   
"No. You were worried about him. In time, he'll come to realize   
that."  
"But… but…" she started to say. She hesitated, and   
sniffled.  
"It's okay, Aeka. Let's go back to the palace and eat   
now. I'm starving," Misaki said cheerily, hoping to make Aeka   
forget about the tirade that just happened.  
Everybody else just stood by quietly and didn't say a   
word. They all turned to follow the two as they made their way   
down the path and followed Russ, keeping their distance, and   
wondering what could be running through his mind.  
  
Dinner passed by in relative silence. Every time Aeka   
looked over at Russ, he was looking straight ahead and didn't say   
anything to anybody, even to the guardians who tried to start a   
friendly conversation with him. He ate his dinner at warp speed,   
and then sat in silence, waiting for everybody else to finish.   
Misaki glared at him for being so stubborn, but she reminded   
herself of what she told Aeka earlier, and that he'd come around   
eventually. She debated with herself on having another talk with   
him or not. Eventually, she reached the conclusion that saying   
nothing was the best way to proceed. Kids will be kids, and   
despite all the advice she'd have, she figured that they'd learn   
better on their own. They would have to get used to each other if it   
were ever going to work.  
Finally, desert was brought out – delicious cheesecake,   
made from only the finest ingredients on Jurai, topped with Jurian   
cherries. Everybody dug into the desert with gusto, but once again,   
Russ finished his in a matter of seconds. Except this time, instead   
of waiting for other courses or everybody else to finish, he got up   
and marched himself out the door. Everybody stopped at stared at   
his retreating form, and silence ensued after that. Nobody said a   
word to stop him, and the only noise in the hall was the sound of   
the door closing behind him.  
Aeka looked over at her mother. "Mommy?"  
"Shhh," she said quietly, and shook her head. "Just leave   
him be. He's probably very embarrassed at how he acted out there.   
Leave him alone for now. He has to think."  
"But, where is he going?"  
"Who knows? That's not important right now. He needs   
a little time to reflect. If he isn't around by the time the fireworks   
are supposed to start, then you can go find him," Misaki said,   
smiling. "I'm sure he'll join us for that."  
"Yeah, Aeka. He'll be around for that for sure!" Sasami   
said, smiling sweetly. "I just know he will!"  
The princess smiled slightly and nodded her head. "I   
guess you're right."  
Asuza glared hard at the door, and if looks could kill,   
Russ would've been dead ten times over. He cleared his throat and   
continued eating his desert as if nothing had happened. Everybody   
else at the table did their best to appear uninterested, and they   
continued eating their food.  
  
Entering the Royal Theater, Russ made his way down the   
hundreds of rows of chairs to the base of the stage, where he leapt   
on top of the polished wood with a heavy thud.  
"DAMMIT!" he roared, stomping his foot. "Why do   
women have to be so friggin difficult!"  
Looking around for something to mess with, he noticed   
the portable holo-projector that Tom said they'd use to create   
instruments and other important materials for that concert they   
were supposed to have. Carefully moving it to the middle of the   
stage, he hit a few buttons to turn the machine on, keyed a few   
more commands, and his huge organ appeared to the leftmost side   
of the stage.  
"Man, I really blew it out there. I have to control my   
temper if I'm going to be around these people. I just wish Aeka   
didn't have the hots for me!" he muttered to nobody in particular,   
walking over to the bench and sitting down, adjusting his gi for a   
better fit. He let out a sigh and relaxed slightly, tilting his head all   
the way back, looking at the ceiling. He swung his feet back and   
forth under the bench, and silently abused himself for being so   
hotheaded out there.  
Sitting forward again, he looked at the gleaming white   
keys of the massive instrument and thought of several songs that   
would calm him down. Tapping a few keys on the computer   
console, he brought up the rhythm and most of the background   
music for Armitage III – Silent War, and began to play. He   
cranked the volume of the organ to near maximum, which was   
loud enough to vibrate the floor and feel it slightly in his gut, but   
not quite deafening enough to hurt his ears.  
Playing for several minutes, he could feel himself calming   
down, as he moved his hands in the same pattern over and over   
again, as more and more instruments joined in the piece. Having   
the massive hall to himself, the surround sound from the extra   
instruments echoed behind him, and he smiled. The drumbeat   
kicked in near the end of the song, which was powerful enough to   
feel in every bone in his body, and he felt so alive again as if he   
finished a massive battle against a powerful foe. Continuing for   
another minute or two, the song slowly faded its way out, and he   
once again sat in silence.  
"Music soothes the savage beast," Russ chuckled.  
Deciding to pass more time away, he played the main   
theme to Armitage III. However, after doing this song, he felt the   
need to play something that had vocals in it, and he also gathered   
an urge to play the drums. Moving over to the holoprojector, he   
keyed some additional commands, and the organ vanished, but was   
replaced with a huge variety of instruments. A drum set sat near   
the middle of the stage up on a platform, several guitars were off to   
the right next to three microphones. Still more instruments   
presented themselves onstage, all ready to be played. Russ   
grinned, and thought a few moments, then decided to play a few   
tunes that starred Megumi Hayashibara.  
In an instant, an entire cast of musicians appeared,   
holding their instruments of choice, and an image of Lime from   
Saber Marionette J stood in front of the main microphone. She   
turned and looked at Russ, who smiled and gave her a thumb up.   
She did the same and waited for him to make his way to the drum   
set and sit down.  
Cracking the two drumsticks together to start the rhythm,   
the band began to play Hesitation Remix. Beating the drums in   
perfect rhythm, the band stayed synchronized with him, as Lime   
sang the song. Russ couldn't help but smile, and he felt as good as   
new.  
After that song was finished, he continued on to play   
Izayoi, Proof to Myself Remix, the original Hesitation, and Lively   
Emotion. After that, he switched albums and began to play songs   
from The Slayers series. He swapped Lina Inverse in place of   
Lime, and he chuckled to himself, thinking that Lina had more   
hardware on her than Tom's Star Destroyer. Songs from The   
Slayers included Breeze, Give a Reason, Get Along, Naked Mind,   
Gloria, In This Arm, and even Unlimited Desire.  
Once he finished with all the anime tracks, he moved over   
to the projector and called up three more songs that he wanted to   
do. All three were from a band called Linkin Park, and the three   
songs he brought up were Papercut, In the End, and Pushing Me   
Away. Moving back to the drum set, he fit a microphone over his   
head and began the first song, singing the main lyrics of the piece   
while pounding on the drums.  
After about an hour and a half of solid playing, and   
having his forehead drenched in perspiration from whacking the   
drums for so long, he turned off the projector and sat down on the   
stage, took several deep breaths, and tried to decide what would be   
the best way to approach Aeka and her family again. He felt that   
he acted like a complete moron. If only Aeka didn't take a swing   
at him.  
He knew that Aeka cared for him, even though he felt that   
he didn't reciprocate it. She must really care deeply for him to pull   
a stunt like she did out there.  
"She may have been worried, but did she have to try to   
slap me for it?" Russ asked aloud, hearing his voice reverberate   
around the hall while he continued to stare at the floor in front of   
him.  
"She cares about you, that's why."  
Russ's eyes became extremely large as his head snapped   
up and looked directly into the pink eyes of Sasami. Caught   
completely by surprise, he yelped and fell off the stage, landing on   
his backside on the floor.  
Sasami didn't smile, giggle, or give any indication that   
she found the event funny.  
"When the he… When did you get here?" Russ asked,   
pulling himself up.  
Sasami just looked at him, folding her arms over her   
chest. "I've been sitting outside the hall doors the entire time   
you've been playing. I was waiting for you to finish before I came   
in and interrupted you. I wanted to hear the music, but didn't want   
to disturb you."  
"I wouldn't have minded you coming in, Sasami. You   
know that," Russ said, looking mildly confused.  
"But you would've minded my sister, right? Please tell   
me you're not going to fight with her."  
Russ closed his eyes a moment and reopened them,   
watching the little princess and wondering how to worm his way   
out of a potential trap. "I'm not going to fight with her. I hate   
fighting with people. I just wish things had gone a little differently   
out there is all."  
"You left us for the entire day! You were supposed to   
spend the whole day with us, and we were going to play a whole   
bunch of games and stuff, but you vanished with Nagi! What were   
we supposed to think?" she yelled, clearly upset.  
"I'm sorry Sasami, but there were other circumstances   
that needed my attention. You're too little to understand it."  
"I am NOT too little! You were going to spend the whole   
day with us, and you were looking forward to it. And now the day   
is over!"  
Russ sighed as his heart began to ache. "There is always   
tomorrow."  
"But what about what happened today!? You didn't think   
about how we'd feel after you left, did you?"  
Feeling his blood start to boil, he took in a breath through   
his nose, and let it out through his mouth, slowly. "Please stop   
rubbing it in. I'm getting upset over this again. All that I can do is   
say that I'm sorry."  
"Don't say it to me," she said, looking at him angrily.   
"You know who you need to say it to."  
"I know that!" Russ shouted, sliding off the stage once   
more, but landing on his feet. Sasami's gaze didn't falter, and she   
showed no fear. "I just need…" he said, but trailed off and looked   
toward the doors, which were closing behind Aeka, who just   
entered the hall. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned away from   
both princesses.  
Silence ensued as Aeka made her way down to the stage   
floor, and stood next to her sister. They both looked at Russ, who   
slowly turned around and faced both girls, his expression unhappy,   
and then he looked at the floor.  
"And how long were you out there?" Russ asked, his   
voice quiet. "Did you hear everything too?"  
"Yes." Aeka slowly approached Russ again, and stood   
directly in front of him, her hands folded in front of her. Russ   
didn't meet her gaze, but continued to look at the floor in front of   
him. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to slap you."  
Russ shook his head. "It's my fault. If I had come back   
sooner, you wouldn't have been as upset."  
"But you had some things to discuss with Nagi, right?"  
"Yeah, but still. I should've realized that I was making   
you so concerned about me. I'm sorry about that."  
"It's okay. We both made mistakes today, Russ," Aeka   
said, looking at Russ's boots. "I don't think I'll make the same   
one again."  
"Me neither," Russ answered, shuffling his foot.  
"Can we start over?" Aeka invited, reaching out and   
grasping Russ's hand. His hand was so strong and warm, but felt   
very relaxed. It was amazing that a hand so strong could still be so   
gentle.  
Russ sighed. "I'm sorry," he said again, and he didn't   
pull away. "I'm so violent to be around. Why did you have to   
become attracted to me?"  
Aeka squeezed his hand tighter. "Because you have all   
the qualities I look for, and am attracted to. Plus, you don't treat   
me like royalty, but as a normal, everyday person. I like being   
treated as a person rather than a figurehead. You're the only   
person besides Tenchi to have done that."  
"I see."  
Aeka smiled, as she reached up with her other hand and   
raised Russ's face, so she could finally see him, and him to her.   
"Would you please join me for the fireworks? That would make   
me and Sasami very happy."  
"I think I can manage that," Russ answered, doing his best   
to smile, but failing. He still felt bad over what he did, and he   
continued to silently beat himself up over it.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're only human, after   
all," Aeka said, taking him by the arm and leading him out of the   
auditorium.  
Sasami watched the two, and she felt very contented and   
happy. Following behind them, she kept quiet and simply listened   
to the two talk to each other. However, Russ continually   
apologized for his outburst, and Sasami found that to be one of the   
sweetest things that anybody could've done. Even Tenchi didn't   
do what he did.  
  
Some fifteen minutes later, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi,   
Funaho, Yosho, Nobuyuki, Azaka, Kamidake, Asuza, Misaki,   
Aeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Russ, approached the apex of a   
small hill in the Royal Garden. On top of the hill was a large   
gazebo, complete with thrones and other chairs. The hill itself was   
nearly twenty feet high, and the steepness of the hill was not very   
bad. Steps ran all the way to the building, and made climbing   
easy. Asuza, Misaki, and Funaho took their seats, and everybody   
else, except for Russ, Aeka, and Sasami, sat in the available chairs.   
Russ elected to climb down the hill slightly, and lie back onto the   
soft grasses, and just relax. Of course, Aeka and Sasami did the   
same.  
It was dark and starting to get hard to see, as the time   
wound down to what was supposed to be the beginning of the   
fireworks, however, nothing was happening. Minutes passed by,   
and still no fireworks. Russ could faintly hear a chorus of boo's   
emanating from various crowds around the palace, and a light   
amount of chatter coming from the gazebo above him.  
"What's going on? How come there aren't any   
fireworks? Aren't they supposed to start now?" Russ asked,   
continuing to gaze into the darkening sky.  
"They should've started about five minutes ago. I think   
there is something wrong," Aeka replied, looking concerned. "I   
hope they don't have to cancel."  
Russ scratched his head and grinned slightly. "We won't   
need to cancel."  
Aeka and Sasami both looked at him in confusion. "What   
do you mean?" Sasami asked, watching Russ's grinning   
expression.  
Without another word, Russ raised his arm, pointed it at   
the sky, and an instant later a small white ball of ki fired from his   
palm and raced to the stars, where it flashed and disappeared. A   
second later, a massive boom resonated around the land, as an   
uproar of cheers exploded from the nearby groups.  
"Wow! I didn't know you could do that with ki!" Sasami   
exclaimed in excitement. "Can you do others?"  
"Sure can. You name it, and I can probably make it.   
Watch this," Russ said, firing another small ki ball from his hand.   
It raced into the sky and exploded in a gorgeous pattern of greens,   
reds, and yellows, all circling around each other in a geometric   
flower. A moment later, a thunderous boom resonated around the   
buildings, rattling windows and causing another uproar of   
cheering.  
"That's fantastic. And no smoke either," Aeka   
whispered, watching the spectacle fade out and vanish into   
oblivion. "Can you do a Cherry Blossom flower?"  
Russ grinned as he fired another blast into the sky. The   
ball exploded into a fantastic sight, as it produced a perfect version   
of the flower, along with a green stem and green leaves.  
A round of applause greeted his ears from the onlookers   
in the gazebo, and he smiled to himself has he fired off several   
more blasts, each detonating in various patterns in dazzling arrays   
of colors.  
"How long is this supposed to go for?" Russ inquired,   
firing off another salvo of ki balls.  
"About forty five minutes to an hour. But if you get tired   
out before then, you can stop at any time," Aeka told him.  
"No problem. Sit back, and enjoy the show," Russ   
declared, firing off another five balls into the upper atmosphere   
and watching them detonate in wonderful and different colors and   
patterns.  
He continued to wow and dazzle all the onlookers, as he   
finally realized it was time to wrap up the show. Raising his other   
hand and bracing himself, he began firing off hundreds of ki balls,   
all of them exploding like popcorn and producing incredible   
displays of design, geometry, and color. Aeka watched him as he   
continued to shoot his energy into the atmosphere like a machine   
gun, and she felt so contented to be next to him, as she watched   
him in the varying colors of his fireworks. He continued this for   
another five minutes, and then fired off one last massive ball into   
the upper atmosphere, where it exploded into an incredible design,   
which read, "That's all, Folks!" and shook the ground with its   
explosion.  
Loud cheering from miles around could be heard, as well   
as a roar of appreciation from the gazebo. Even Asuza was   
applauding the performance, since he was one to enjoy fireworks   
and was very happy that he wasn't disappointed this year.  
Taking a deep breath, Russ lowered his hands to his sides   
and smiled contentedly. "Did you enjoy the show you guys?" he   
asked, looking at Sasami, and then Aeka.  
"That was great!" Sasami squealed. "Thank you so much   
for doing that for everybody. We've never seen anything like it   
before."  
"That's right, Sasami. This was a real treat for us, Russ.   
Thank you," Aeka said, rubbing his arm. "Are you tired out?"  
Russ yawned. "I'm not fatigued, but I'm getting sleepy,"   
he said, rubbing his eyes. "Is there anything else we have to do?"  
"Just one more thing. Gift exchanging!" Sasami said   
gleefully. "I can't wait to see what I get this year."  
Russ looked at both of them in horror, and then hung his   
head. "Oh no. I had no idea you guys exchanged gifts at this   
time!" he fretted. "What am I going to do now?"  
Aeka giggled. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to   
give anything. Just come with us back to the palace and keep us   
company."  
Everybody in the gazebo was already making his or her   
way down the steps. Russ, Aeka, and Sasami all got to their feet   
and followed behind the main group. "But I don't have anything   
to give! I'm going to feel weird not giving anything."  
"I told you not to worry about it," Aeka giggled. "Just   
relax."  
Russ sighed. "I know. I'll make it up to you at Christmas   
time. Will that be okay?"  
"Absolutely," Sasami said, hanging on Russ's right arm.   
"I can't wait to see what you get me."  
"I've got some planning to do, in that case," Russ said, his   
face determined. "I'll make sure you guys have the best Christmas   
ever!"  
"Christmas isn't for another six months!" Aeka   
exclaimed, looking at Russ. "What could you be planning that   
would take that long for?"  
"Well, I need to get one for you, Sasami, Tenchi, Ryoko,   
Nobuyuki, Yosho, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ryo-Ohki.   
That's going to take a lot of planning, especially for what I like to   
do during Christmas." Russ grinned evilly, as he eyed both the   
princesses. "It's going to be big."  
Now both girls stared at him, their curiosity already   
beginning to manifest and grow, wondering what he could be   
thinking of that could be so gigantic and wonderful. In the past,   
Russ was known to really go out of his way for holiday gifts,   
especially for Christmas. Even though he was unsure as to what to   
get everybody, six months should be plenty of time to decide and   
plan out the perfect presents. Figuring that he'd have to call in a   
few favors, he'd do his very best to make everybody happy, even if   
it was only for one day. The problem was it was almost as   
torturous for Russ to keep it a secret as it was for everybody else.   
Already some ideas were beginning to develop inside Russ's mind,   
and he began to grow excited, already thinking about Christmas.   
However, he bit his tongue and decided to take one risk, and that   
was to read their minds when they didn't know it, to be able to get   
the absolute, most perfect present.  
"Well, we're going to be in my parents living quarters.   
There is a big tree there with lots of presents under it already,"   
Sasami said, still holding onto Russ's arm.  
"I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you guys. I   
feel bad about it. Maybe I can find something real fast…" Russ   
stopped in mid-sentence as his mind began racing, and he decided   
on something.  
"What is it, Russ?" Aeka asked, watching his changing   
expressions.  
"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. I just thought of something,   
that's all," Russ answered, walking up the palace steps and making   
his way inside the front doors.  
"Well, what is it?" Sasami inquired, pulling on his arm.  
"You'll see it soon enough," Russ replied, smiling in a   
sadistic way. "No hints until then."  
Sasami pouted. "No fair." She then started gigging.  
After a few minutes, they both made their way down the   
main hallway to the Royal Family's quarters. Misaki unlocked and   
then pushed open the massive doors, and then turned on the lights   
to the room. Everybody entered directly into a living room, which   
was extremely huge. Furniture that was crafted from only the most   
skilled woodworkers on Jurai presented itself on the floor,   
surrounding a gigantic, fifteen-foot tall Startica tree. A gorgeous,   
red oriental rug was placed under it and the furniture, and the rest   
of the flooring was hard wood. On a nearby wall, a beautiful   
fireplace complete with gold trimmed glass windows was set into   
the wall, with a marble mantle on top of it. About three quarters   
the way inside the living room, there was a step up to another level   
of the floor, which was the dining area, in case they wanted to eat   
privately. A long table, some twenty feet in length sat on this   
landing, made of a very light colored wood, as was everything else   
in the room. A large chair sat at the middle of the table, and two   
smaller ones sat at the ends. The entire room was extremely bright   
and cheery, but didn't have a lot of color outside of wood. Lights   
of all styles and craftsmanship were placed around the room,   
which were made of old, black iron, and looked like something out   
of medieval times. A crystal chandelier hung at the very top of the   
twenty-foot tall vaulted ceiling that had nearly fifty small lights on   
it. It sparked like a well-polished jewel.  
Russ, Tenchi, and everybody else who have never been in   
a high class situation before looked on it in complete awe, and   
couldn't help but marvel at the grandness of the place.   
Everywhere they turned, they saw items that they could've only   
dreamt of affording. The only thing that Russ found a problem   
with is that there was no technology, in terms of a stereo system or   
form of entertainment. Assuming that they had yet another room   
for that kind of thing, he continued gawking at everything in the   
room, and barely noticed that Misaki, Funaho, and Asuza had sat   
down on a nearby loveseat and were waiting for everybody to join   
them, ready to hand out the gifts.  
"Aeka?" Misaki called over to her daughter, who was   
now pulling on Russ's arm, who barely seemed to notice her.   
"You're first. Here's one of your presents!" Misaki waved around   
a package that had some really unusual wrapping paper on it, in   
that it was a very pretty shade of violet. It almost matched Aeka's   
hair color.  
Just as she was about to accept the package, she turned   
around to see everybody as she opened it, and her jaw dropped in   
astonishment. Russ was gone. Vanished. Poof. Just like he   
wasn't there to begin with, and she frowned in disappointment.  
"He's gone AGAIN!" she yelled, drawing curious stares   
from all the occupants in the room. A moment later, they realized   
whom she was referring to.  
"Not again," Sasami said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry,   
Aeka. He's probably doing something and he'll be right back.   
Maybe he went to the bathroom or something."  
Aeka sighed to herself, and began to open her small   
package.  
  
"I gotta get this stuff to their rooms before they finish   
their gift exchange," Russ said to himself, racing toward Aeka and   
Sasami's room. Reaching it in a matter of moments, he used his   
instantaneous movement ability and teleported inside their room.   
Quickly leaving a gift on Aeka's bed, one on Sasami's and leaving   
one on the floor for Ryo-Ohki, he left their room and teleported to   
Tenchi and Ryoko's room, leaving a gift for each on their bed.   
Repeating the same thing to get to Washu's room, he left her a gift   
on her bed, then proceeded to Yosho and Nobuyuki's room, and   
left the last present there.  
"Well, that didn't take long," he said, and then let out a   
massive yawn. "I feel like Santa Claus. But anyway, I should go   
to bed. I'd feel funny about going back there. I think they'd   
understand." Stretching and yawning once more, he teleported   
himself back to his bedroom, where he quickly turned on his desk   
fan, undressed down to his underclothes, and flopped onto his bed,   
where he fell asleep almost instantly, snoring like a hibernating   
bear.  
  
"Oooh! That Russ. He'll never learn," Aeka growled,   
her hands balled into fists at her sides, as she stomped off to her   
room, trailed by Sasami and Ryo-Ohki.  
"Oh Aeka, would you stop it already? You're going to   
drive yourself AND Russ crazy with the way you worry about him.   
Stop it already. It's not like the war between you, Ryoko and   
Tenchi, where you'd have to watch Ryoko like a hawk all day   
long," Sasami said, tossing her hands into the air in exasperation.   
"You're so insecure about him and he's the last person on Earth   
that you'd need to be concerned about!"  
Aeka sighed in resignation. "Of course, you're right,   
Sasami. I guess I just got so accustomed to being so worried about   
someone else that I forgot what it's like to not worry about being   
betrayed, or left behind."  
"I understand that, Aeka, but you're overboard with him!"  
Aeka giggled. "I guess that's what happens when you   
chase someone. You'll learn about it sooner or later."  
Sasami stared at her sister for a moment, and then looked   
a little worried. "I won't be like you, will I?" she asked, cracking a   
small grin.  
Aeka whirled around and looked down at her little sister,   
and then started laughing. "Sasami, you're bad. Come on, I'm   
tired. Let's hit the sack, okay?"  
"Yeah. But anyway, how do you like your gift?"  
"It's nice, but not as nice as the present from Ryoko and   
Tenchi from a few weeks ago." Aeka held up a beautifully crafted   
emerald ring, made from platinum and emerald jewels, in a design   
that would've made a computer crash if it tried to render it. "Just   
another thing to add to my collection."  
"If you don't want it, I'll have it," Sasami said, hopeful.  
"Forget it. You'll probably blackmail this out of me   
anyway as you did with the amethyst necklace and the matching   
earrings and bracelet!"  
Sasami giggled. "I don't know what you're talking   
about."  
"I'm sure you don't," Aeka said, arrogantly. "But how do   
you like your present?"  
"It's pretty nice, although, I would've rather had   
something else," she said, carrying a brand new, ultra expensive   
silk bathrobe. "I'm still a kid you know."  
Aeka began giggling, and then started laughing. "Says   
the one who always says, 'I'm not too little' all the time."  
Sasami was about to say something, but they had made it   
to their room, and Aeka pushed open the door, and then turned on   
the light.  
A huge violet lion, and a massive green bear sat on each   
of their beds, respectively. The lion was for Aeka, and the bear for   
Sasami. Both of them stopped, stared, and then turned to look at   
each other, and they both knew whom it came from.  
"We're going to have to thank Russ for these. You know,   
he didn't get anything either. I guess he thought he was," Sasami   
said quietly, admiring the huge toy on her bed. She then noticed   
the super huge stuffed cabbit toy on the floor, which looked almost   
identical to Ryo-Ohki herself. "And I bet I know who this is for,"   
she giggled.  
"That Russ… he's something else, that's for sure."  
Turning around and closing the door to their room, they   
locked it for the night, undressed, and fell asleep, all three of them   
clutching the super sized animals for the night.  
  
Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi all walked together down   
the hall, heading to their rooms for the night. They were all   
carrying gifts from the Royal Family, and they were all extremely   
happy with their loot. They came to stop in front of the Galaxy   
Police's quarters.  
"Well, I had a real good time today. Thanks for having   
me tag along with you girls."  
"No problem, Washu. We enjoyed your company,"   
Kiyone said, smiling, and then letting out a huge yawn, stretching   
her arms over her head.  
"Yeah Washu! Would you like to accompany us again   
tomorrow?" Mihoshi invited.  
Watching the both of them, she grinned and nodded her   
head. "I think I'd like that. Thank you, Mihoshi. I appreciate it."  
"Oh, think nothing of it. You can buy us dinner again!"   
she said happily, and drawing a curious but perturbed look from   
Washu. Kiyone just groaned and smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow in that case, Washu. Good night,"   
Kiyone said, pushing open her door and walking inside, nearly   
dragging Mihoshi with her. Both girls stopped almost instantly   
when they turned on the light and stared at their beds. On   
Kiyone's bed, a small, green, froglike stuffed animal sat on her   
pillow, and a brown teddy bear sat on Mihoshi's. They both   
looked at the animals in astonishment, then turned to look at   
Washu, who happened to notice Kiyone's and Mihoshi's hesitation   
when they entered their room.  
"What's this?" Kiyone asked to nobody in particular.  
"Oh wow! Santa must've visited us!" Mihoshi squealed   
in delight.  
"Santa doesn't visit Jurai, and he's just a folklore!"   
Kiyone shouted.  
Mihoshi looked at her in confusion. "Then it was the   
Easter Bunny?"  
Both Washu and Kiyone facefaulted, recovered, and   
shook their heads. They looked at each other, shared a quick   
laugh, and smiled at each other.  
"Good night, Washu. See you tomorrow," Kiyone said   
again, closing the door behind her.  
Washu grinned. "Good night, girls."  
Now alone, she proceeded to her own room, where she   
was now expecting to see something there, waiting for her. She   
knew that this is why Russ vanished earlier, but her curiosity was   
starting to get the better of her as she pushed open her own door   
and stepped inside.  
Turning on her light, she looked on her bed, and saw her   
gift. She couldn't help but smile, since it was her favorite type of   
gift. A red crab, about two feet in diameter, was sprawled on her   
pillow. The real kicker was that this crab had a ribbon on it.  
Shedding her clothes quickly and turning out her light,   
she flopped into her bed and hugged the crab tightly, and quickly   
drifted off into peaceful slumber, completely forgetting about any   
scientific analysis that she had the computers perform the night   
before. It could all go to hell for a couple days. The world wasn't   
going to end if she didn't work on something for that long.  
  
Yosho and Nobuyuki entered their room, turned on the   
light, and noticed a small stuffed bokken sitting on their beds.   
They stopped, stared and smiled, knowing whom it came from.   
Setting it on the dresser, they quickly jumped into bed and fell   
asleep quickly, worn out from a day of shopping and motherly   
torture.  
  
Lastly, Tenchi and Ryoko both went into their room to   
find presents on their bed. On the bed, a miniature version of   
Tenchi and a stuffed doll of Ryoko both sat, waiting for their new   
owners. Ryoko and Tenchi both stared at each other, lifted his or   
her presents at the exact same time, and they both chuckled, and   
then started laughing.  
"Only Russ would be able to find something like this in   
such a short period of time. Hey, these are the prizes he won while   
we were all out today. I wonder what everybody else got?" Tenchi   
asked, putting the Ryoko doll back on the bed and pulling his shirt   
off.  
"Who knows? I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, Tenchi," she   
said, pulling him down to the bed, where she had already laid   
down. "We've got another big day ahead of us."  
"Yeah. Good night, Ryoko," he answered, flopping onto   
his pillow.  
"Good night, Tenchi. See you in the morning."  
Tenchi leaned over and kissed her, and then laid his head   
on the pillow, drifting off into slumber a few minutes later.  
Ryoko, however, stayed awake a little while longer. She   
began to think about Aeka and how differently she acted around   
Russ in comparison with Tenchi. She almost seemed paranoid,   
even though she had no need to be. Russ wasn't going anywhere   
soon. Debating on bringing it up with Aeka tomorrow, she looked   
over at her treasure, which was sleeping peacefully beside her.   
Feeling a little bit of pity for her once rival, she sighed and drifted   
off to sleep a short while later.For the family's third and final time, the sunlight of dawn chased   
away the shadows for the last day of the Startica festival, and the last day of   
everybody's vacation. Even though they had been on the planet for three   
days, it seemed way less than that. Time had just flown by, leaving   
everybody in the dust. However, it was very satisfying for everybody to   
finally kick back and relax, and just enjoy each other's company on such a   
gorgeous planet.  
Everybody had gotten up fairly early and made their way to the   
breakfast table. Everyone, except for Russ, who had seemed to vanish into   
thin air once more.  
"You have got to be kidding me! Where is he now?" Aeka   
snapped, sitting at the table and glaring at the empty seat. "I can't believe   
he misses meals like this. It's really rude."  
Sasami rolled her eyes and leaned toward Misaki. "Here we go   
again," she whispered, then started giggling.  
Already in a bad mood, Asuza was not about to put up with his   
daughters complaining. "Be quiet! All you ever do is whine and moan   
about where he goes. Who cares!" Glaring hard at Aeka, he sat up   
straighter. "No barbarian of that kind should ever even have the privilege   
of living with the crown princess of this planet let alone even consider   
courting her!"  
Everybody immediately became deathly quiet, turning their   
attention to the meal in front of them and trying not to look at the king, who   
had his eyebrows furrowed together and had an aura of rage about him.   
Aeka stared at her father like he had suddenly sprouted a third eye, and she   
failed to come up with a suitable retort.  
Caught completely off guard by his nastiness and meanness,   
several tears welled up in Aeka's eyes as she stared hard at her father,   
letting the rage build higher and higher until it nearly reached the breaking   
point.  
"How dare you speak about him like that! You don't know   
anything about him!" she shouted, the tears now streaming down her   
cheeks. "What is your problem with him anyway?"  
"He's less than a peasant here. He is nothing. He has nothing to   
give to this kingdom or to you, which would even qualify as an offering,"   
he dictated, as if giving a speech. "You will not become involved with him!   
You will only see him for what he is, and that is just a dirty piece of trash."  
Staring wide-eyed, the tears continued to drip from the bottom of   
her chin. "That's not fair! I see him for what he is, and that is a kind,   
caring, considerate and an incredibly nice man! I like him for who he is!   
Why must you meddle in this and treat him like you do?"  
"You know what I see?" Asuza began, staring hard into her   
daughter's saddened eyes. "I see a man who has no morals, is rude,   
conceded, has nothing to offer, takes up space, and is a waste of flesh. He   
is so privileged to even know you, yet he continually shoves it in your face   
since he doesn't care. You think he's a nice man? Hah! There are   
hundreds of suitors out there who could benefit you, care for you, love you,   
and contribute to the empire as well," he decreed, slamming his fist down   
on the table, causing a few droplets of miso soup to splash out of his bowl.   
He stood up from his chair. "But you can't see that, can you? You've been   
blinded by this piece of trash and have been seduced by him." Asuza sat   
back down and continued. "You're only seeing what you want to see and   
nothing more! You can't see past the front he is laying down for you, can   
you? No! Of course you can't. I don't know what that man has said to you   
to make you behave like this, but I can assure you that he is not the man you   
think he is, and furthermore…"  
"SHUT UP!" Aeka screamed, her face beet red. "How dare you   
say anything like that about him! You two haven't even SPOKEN to each   
other! How can you draw conclusions like that! The first thing you did   
when you met him was glare at him and turn away! You've been nothing   
but rude to him, so it's no wonder he doesn't like you! That's all you've   
done this entire time is badger and beleaguer him. I've had enough! He's   
more of a man than you'll ever be! I hate you!" She immediately turned   
and ran to the door, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Asuza just let her go, and turned his attention back to his breakfast,   
despite the horrified looks by both his wives, and a very sad face from   
Sasami. The only sound in the hall was the door slamming behind Aeka,   
and the occasional scrape of silver on china from those who were still   
finishing their breakfasts, and a few sobs from the little princess.  
Misaki stood up slowly, wiped her mouth off with a napkin, and   
turned toward her husband with a vengeance. She bent down slowly,   
placing her hand on top of his head and turning it toward her, looking   
directly into his eyes, so he could see the burning inferno in her own.  
"Get up. You and I are going to talk about our daughter," she   
demanded quietly, through clenched teeth. "Now."  
Looking back at her coolly, and with a slight hint of fear, he shook   
his head, despite Misaki's iron grip on top of his hair. "After breakfast."  
Raising her eyes to look at Funaho, she motioned for her to stand,   
which she did. Turning her attention back to her husband, she put her face   
directly in front of his once more. "Not later. Now. Get up, and you're   
coming with both of us."  
Sighing in resignation, he rose from his seat, amidst the stares from   
around the table. "Please excuse me. My wives and I have something to   
discuss. We will be back momentarily."  
Misaki shook her head. "We'll be gone for about an hour. Please,   
find something to do after breakfast, and we'll come and get you once we're   
done. I'd recommend waiting within the palace."  
Nods from the various people sitting around the table gave her the   
acknowledgement she was looking for, and she regally, quickly, and   
roughly, led her husband out of the dining hall, trailed by Funaho. Asuza   
looked very nervous at hearing how long this conversation was going to   
take.  
Tenchi turned toward Ryoko. "What do you think is going to   
happen?" he whispered quietly.  
"I'm not sure you want to know, Tenchi. Jurai customs are quite   
strange in comparison to what goes on back home," she replied, turning   
away from Tenchi and looking fearfully at the door that the royals had just   
exited. "I almost pity the king right now."  
"Even after how he made Aeka cry?"  
Ryoko became thoughtful for a split second, and an evil grin   
presented itself on her lips. "Lets just say that he's going to get what he   
deserves."  
"I thought so, but what about Aeka? Where did she go?"  
"Come on, Tenchi. Let's go find her," Ryoko suggested. "I'm   
sure she needs a friend right now."  
Tenchi nodded and stood up, and Ryoko did the same. Azaka and   
Kamidake also rose from their seats, and approached the two.  
"We'd like to accompany you as well, if you don't mind,"   
Kamidake asked.  
"Certainly. You two probably know Aeka better than the both of   
us," Ryoko agreed. "Do you know where she went?"  
"Not at the moment. But we have a couple of pretty good guesses.   
She probably either went to her room, out into the garden, or possibly into   
the theater. Most of those places are currently empty, and it would be a   
good place for her to be alone," Azaka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.   
"Let's go."  
  
"Nine thousand, nine hundred, ninety-five… Nine thousand, nine   
hundred, ninety-six… Nine thousand, nine hundred, ninety-seven…" Russ   
grunted, performing pushups in the garden, where he was currently alone.   
The weather was so nice outside that he figured he might as well train in the   
outdoors, where he would be able to enjoy the scenery, the soft grasses, and   
the pleasant temperatures. He had been exercising since he got up this   
morning, which was before everybody else. It was still dark outside when   
he began his routine under intense gravity. Increasing the gravity by ten a   
day had really begun to push him to his limits, and he could feel it making   
him stronger and stronger. But just because he was on vacation didn't mean   
he could take a vacation from his exercise.  
"Nine thousand, nine hundred, ninety-eight…" he growled again,   
the salty perspiration dripping off of the end of his nose like a leaky faucet.   
Since it was still early, there was hardly anybody out and about, and it was   
very quiet and peaceful, except for a few insects that buzzed around his   
head and the call of some early morning birds.  
"Nine thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine… Ten thousand!" he   
said triumphantly, and then he collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily   
and giving his body a quick break. Rolling onto his back, he looked up into   
the brightening sky, where the sun had already crested the distant horizon.   
He closed his eyes and could feel sleep tugging at him from the back of his   
mind, but he knew he would need to continue, and it was only the beginning   
of the day. It was still quiet, aside from some elderly people who had left   
their homes and were already walking the streets. The soft scraping of their   
shoes on the ground and their idle chatter just barely to made it to Russ,   
where he continued to lounge, near a flowerbed. The sounds of four people   
walking down the nearby pathway finally reached his ears, and their voices   
reached him a moment later. Listening to the conversation for a moment,   
he immediately recognized all four individuals.  
Grunting and straining to get himself into a sitting position, he   
looked over top of the short flowers and saw Ryoko, Tenchi, Azaka, and   
Kamidake coming down the path, slowly, but looking quite concerned at   
each other. A moment later Ryoko noticed Russ sitting on the ground and   
watching them, and she quickly began to make her way over to him, while   
everybody else followed her.  
"What's up guys? Is something wrong?" Russ asked, noting   
everybody's appearance.  
"Hey Russ. What are you doing out here?" Tenchi asked, looking   
down at Russ's sitting form.  
Russ smiled. "I was exercising. Instead of doing it in the training   
room, I decided to do it here. It's nice and comfortable out here, plus the   
scenery is nicer."  
"I see. Have you seen Aeka yet this morning?"  
"No I haven't," Russ answered, watching everybody's changing   
expressions. "Why? Is something the matter?"  
"Well, no. Not really," Tenchi began. "But she got into a fight   
with her father at breakfast today."  
Russ's eyebrow twitched slightly and he unconsciously clenched   
his hands into fists. "What happened?"  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi, and then back down at Russ. "It was   
about you and Aeka again. The king basically hates your guts and he   
doesn't want his daughter having anything to do with you," Ryoko said,   
drawing a look of shock from all the bystanders at her bluntness. "She ran   
out of the hall and took off, and we've been looking for her, to keep her   
company and console her."  
Russ shook his head. "Man, what should I do? Most of you guys   
want me involved with her, and her father wants just the opposite. And to   
be honest, I don't WANT to become involved. You guys know that. If you   
do find her, tell her that her father is right."  
Staring at him in utter disbelief, Ryoko nearly fell over. "You   
WHAT?! I'd never do such a thing to her! You don't even know what he   
said about you!"  
Nodding his head, Russ shifted positions to a more comfortable   
posture. "I don't need or want to know. Her father is a jerk and I don't   
want anything to do with him. He can blow all the hot air he wants. I know   
what I am and so do you guys. And I do not want to become involved. Not   
yet. Maybe not ever."  
Ryoko and Tenchi both facefaulted at hearing what he had to say.   
"I can't believe it. Why?" Tenchi demanded.  
"Look who's talking," Russ retorted, becoming peeved. "You've   
got no room to say anything, lover boy. How long did it take you to   
become involved? Hmmm?"  
Tenchi looked nervously over at Ryoko, who looked a little hurt.   
"It took me a long time to finally realize what I've been missing out on. I   
don't want anybody else to go through that."  
"It's my choice and my life. I live it how I want," Russ said,   
glaring at the two of them. "I do not want a girlfriend. Maybe when I'm a   
hundred and ten, but not now."  
"Russ, come on. You're being ridiculous. You're worse than I   
was," Tenchi said, folding his arms over his chest. "I didn't want to hurt   
either of them. In the end, it was Ryoko who finally made me realize who I   
wanted."  
Russ rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you find Aeka, do whatever   
you have to do to cheer her up, but don't say anything like, 'It'll be okay.   
Russ will still be waiting for you.' or something along those lines. She's a   
princess and I'm nothing. And even though I treat her normally and as a   
friend, I haven't forgotten that she IS royalty. What do you think would   
happen if she married me and had to come back here to perform her   
duties?"  
"Things like that only matter to the king, Russ. Not everybody   
else," Azaka said from behind Ryoko. He sidestepped a little and brought   
himself into full view. "What the king says and what she wants are two   
entirely different things. Do you really want to hurt her feelings? Are you   
so stubborn that you won't even open yourself to any kind of relationship?   
I don't get it."  
Russ sighed to himself. "Give me a break you guys. So what   
you're saying is that I should become involved, even though I myself do not   
want to, just to make someone else happy? That's going a little too far in   
my book."  
"What irks me is the fact that you won't even try it!" Ryoko   
growled. "She's such a wonderful person and you just slammed the door in   
her face before she even got her foot in it. It's amazing that she's still   
pursuing you."  
"I wish she didn't," Russ replied. "I like being friends. I do things   
for others because they're my friends. What's so great about a relationship   
anyway?"  
"You have no idea because you've never tried it," Kamidake said,   
making his presence known. "You have no idea what you're missing,   
especially with a beautiful, wonderful, and talented person like Aeka."  
"That's probably true. But the answer is still going to be no," Russ   
answered, standing up with great effort. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to   
get back to exercising."  
"I'd rather have you come with us. You said you were a friend to   
her, right? And she needs a friend right now. Would you please come with   
us and help us find her?" Tenchi asked, grabbing Russ's arm as he turned to   
walk away.  
Russ stopped and turned toward them, looking at all four of their   
faces, which all read the same thing. Rolling his eyes once more, he   
growled a few rude phrases to himself in his native language and turned the   
gravity machine off.  
"Fine, let's get this over with."  
"Thanks Russ. It'll really mean a lot to both her and us, and it'll   
prove to her father that you really do care."  
Russ ignored him as he followed Tenchi down the path, trying to   
find Aeka.  
  
Sometime later and back onboard the Star Destroyer, Tom and his   
crew were still hustling about, prepping the Escort Transports for departure,   
which would allow the other half of his crew to join in the festivities. Fuel   
hoses were brought out and connected to the massive fuel reservoir on the   
transports, cleaning and maintenance droids scooted around inside the   
massive hold, checking and re-checking all the necessary systems for   
problems, and the pilots were in the process of putting on their flight suits.  
Tom held up a roster and made an announcement over the ship's   
communication system that the second group was to report to the hanger   
bay for departure. The remainder of the crew was to remain onboard and   
keep the ship running properly, and to basically remain on standby just in   
case something happened.  
Returning to the bridge, Tom sat down in the captain's chair, and   
let out a huge sigh. Yesterday was quite an adventure for him. He had   
never seen so many games or different varieties of technology that was for   
sale during the festival. It reminded him exactly of Christmas… but in the   
month of July. A particular pale-faced girl remained on duty, and she   
elected to not go down to the planet for some unknown reason.  
"Is something bothering you, Sakuya? You're free to go down and   
visit the planet. Please go and enjoy yourself. Engel here can take care of   
your duties just for today," Tom invited, hoping to get her to take a   
vacation.  
She shook her head slowly. "No thank you. I'm fine here. There   
are some other things that I want to take care of."  
"Come on. Something is bothering you. What's wrong? You   
look depressed," Tom pressed, wondering why she refused to budge from   
her seat.  
Turning toward him, she looked at him with sad, green eyes. Her   
pale face showed nothing but depression and sadness, but her voice   
remained calm and steady. "It's okay. I just need to keep busy and I won't   
think about it, sir."  
Scratching his head a moment, Tom became thoughtful. "I've   
never seen you like this before, Sakuya. It all started when we picked up   
Russ and his friends. Since then, you've acted kind of weird. I thought it   
was only a fluke and that you were having an off day. Would you please   
tell me what's wrong so we can maybe find a solution?"  
Sakuya's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Russ's friends.   
She instantly thought of Tenchi. An image of him popped up in her mind,   
but was replaced by another one of Ryoko draping her arms around him.   
Ryoko looked at her and gave a sadistic little smile, and she could almost   
hear her chuckling to herself.  
"Sakuya? Hey, come on now. Look, if I take you down there   
myself, would you go? Please?" Tom asked, seeing her changing   
expressions. She snapped out of it a moment later.  
Once again shaking her head, she declined his invitation. "No   
thank you. I'd rather remain here. Fairs or festivals never really appealed   
to me. I don't like huge crowds of people."  
Tom shook his head and sighed. "If that is what makes you happy,   
then you can stay."  
"Thank you, sir."  
Smiling, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."  
A small explosion flashed out of the corner of Tom's eye, and he   
quickly turned toward it, squinting at something outside of the windows.  
"Did you see that? Give me a status report on what's going on out   
there," he ordered, standing up and trying to get a better view.  
"Scanning," Sakuya responded. "Sir, it appears that a small   
shuttlecraft is out of control, and is being chased by a couple Galaxy Police.   
I think the shuttle is trying to get away from them. They're heading this   
way. They're being very reckless."  
"I see. Well, if they come this way, we'll lend our assistance," he   
said, sitting down at his chair and keying a few commands on the armrest.   
He turned on the communications system once more.  
"Attention. This is the captain. We're going to yellow alert. All   
gunners are to proceed to your designated turrets. Arm all ion cannons and   
arm all tractor beams. There is a shuttlecraft that is evading the Galaxy   
Police. If they come within range, open fire with ion cannons only. We   
only want to disable them, not destroy them."  
A warning klaxon sounded and the warning lights around the entire   
warship flashed yellow. A few more moments later, Tom could see most of   
the turrets begin rotating from the bridge. Quickly diverting power from the   
engines to the weapons, all sixty ion cannons began charging up. It didn't   
take long, and the shields were brought up. The transports that were   
supposed to be leaving were still waiting in the hanger bay, ready to depart.  
Watching the shuttle on a monitor, he could see that whoever was   
piloting it wasn't very good, or he was just completely out of his mind.   
Narrowly missing other vessels in its flight path, it continually dodged side   
to side, up and down, and basically all over the place, trying to evade the   
GP fighters that followed it. Every few moments he could see weapons fire   
from the GP, but they continually managed to miss the small and agile   
shuttle.  
It continued to approach the Gray Wolf, but the pilot made a few   
critical errors. Nicking one vessel that was parked in orbit, he spun out of   
control and slammed into another Jurai Warship, which was parked two or   
three kilometers in front of Tom. If it weren't for the shields on that craft, it   
would've been completely annihilated. However, the Jurian Warship   
wasn't so lucky. A small explosion erupted from the point of impact, and   
as a result, knocked it out of stationary orbit. Slowly, it began to fall toward   
the planet surface.  
"Jesus Christ! If that ship hits the planet, hundreds of people could   
be killed! Broadcast a message to the Jurians now! Tell them to get their   
ground based defenses up or something so they can blow it up before it hits   
the ground!" Tom shouted, directing his communications officer.  
The small shuttle entered firing range, and hundreds of blue bolts   
of energy began streaking from the turrets mounted on the warship. Over   
three quarters of them impacted the shuttle, and it quickly shut itself down   
and began to drift, letting the momentum of its erratic course continue to   
move it forward. A moment later, several tractor beams locked onto the   
ship and held it in place. The GP fighters surrounded the derelict vessel,   
and one docked with it.  
"Great, we got them. Did Jurai acknowledge the message or   
what?"  
"Yes sir, but they don't have any ground based defenses! They   
always relied on their ships or some other kind of airborne assault   
weaponry! And all of that is currently disabled!"  
"Oh my god. I hope someone does something or hundreds of   
people are going to meet a very gruesome demise."  
  
Sitting on the palace steps, Misaki, Funaho, Aeka, Russ, Tenchi,   
Ryoko, Azaka, and Kamidake all sat quietly, not saying much of anything   
to anybody. It was quite a contrast to the bustling activity on the streets of   
Jurai, where the Startica festival resumed in full force. People were   
smiling, laughing, and completely enjoying themselves and the company of   
their friends, as they walked from booth to booth, or shopped at the various   
stores.  
Aeka's eyes were red from crying, and she sat silently with her   
head down, despite Ryoko and Tenchi's attempts to make her feel better.   
Russ sat at the foot of the steps, his chin resting in the palm of his hand with   
his elbow resting on his knee, resembling the statue of The Great Thinker.   
He too remained as silent as Aeka, lost in thought.  
"Aeka dear? Your father didn't mean what he said. He was   
simply in a bad mood and he unfortunately took it out on you. We…   
discussed it with him, so I don't think there is going to be any more   
problems," Misaki said, squeezing her daughter's tense shoulder. "There is   
no need to be sad anymore. You came here to enjoy yourself, so do it.   
Don't let anything your father says bother you."  
Aeka slowly lifted her head and looked into her mother's caring   
eyes. Her cheeks were still wet from weeping. "I know, but he does it so   
often. How can anyone not be hurt after going through something like   
that?"  
"I understand, Aeka. But it's okay. Everything is just fine now.   
Would you please enjoy your last day before you have to go home? I know   
you guys are planning on leaving this evening, and I'd really hate for you   
guys to leave in a bad mood, or have some other event make you not want   
to come back next year. I'd never forgive myself if that happened," Misaki   
said to Aeka, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
Aeka finally cracked a smile, as if a tremendous burden was lifted   
from her shoulders. "I'm okay now, mom. Thank you for everything. I   
love you. You're the best mom anyone could have."  
Misaki blushed slightly and crushed her daughter in one of her   
famous bear hugs. "That means so much to me to her you say that. I love   
you too, Aeka."  
"We all love you as well, Aeka. You're a part of our family, and I   
wouldn't have it any other way," Tenchi said, grasping her hand and giving   
it a tender squeeze.  
Ryoko smiled and nodded her head. "I feel the same way. You've   
become like a sister to me. Your happiness means as much to me as my   
own."  
Aeka's eyes widened at hearing this revelation, and she smiled,   
letting a few more tears stream from her eyes. "Thank you… all of you.   
For everything."  
Out of nowhere, an alarm began wailing in the distance, and   
several more joined it a moment later. Russ's head snapped up from his   
daydream and looked around, then back at Misaki.  
"What's going on? What is that?"  
"That's the air raid siren. But why is it going off right now? There   
aren't supposed to be any tests for another three days."  
Sasami ran out of the palace, and she looked extremely worried as   
she approached the group.  
"Mom! Thank goodness I found you. A ship was knocked out of   
orbit and it's falling toward the planet! It's going to crash into this general   
vicinity! We have to take cover!" she shouted, now pulling on Misaki's   
arm.  
"What?! What about the anti air defense grid? Why aren't they   
trying to blow it up?" Misaki demanded, standing up and looking down at   
her daughter.  
"All of that has been disabled for the Startica festival! They turned it   
off because there was so much traffic and they were worried about the   
automated defenses firing on suspicious vessels! Come on, mom! We have   
to take cover now!" Sasami shouted in panic, continuing to drag her mother   
to the door.  
"Where is the ship?" Russ asked, looking skyward.  
"It's supposed to be right above us," Sasami said, looking up.  
Everybody else turned his or her eyes to the sky and searched for   
the falling warship. Sasami gasped and began pointing toward a glowing   
red dot in the air.  
"There it is! I can see it!" she yelled, allowing more panic and fear   
to enter her voice.  
Russ also noticed the falling vessel, and he clenched his fists.   
"Does that ship have a crew onboard?"  
"Only a skeleton crew. Just enough to run the ship," Misaki told   
him.  
"Then why aren't they trying to regain control?"  
"There must be something wrong with the engines, otherwise they   
probably would've been able to. We're going to have to destroy that ship.   
There isn't anything else we can do."  
Russ looked back toward the group and smiled. "I've got this one   
covered."  
Everybody turned and watched him stand up, sprint about ten feet   
away from the group and leap into the air, a green fireball of ki exploding   
around his body. He rocketed off into the sky being followed by a green   
vapor trail, marking his flight path.  
  
Flying at near top speed, the ground below him got incredibly   
small, but the falling vessel got quite large really fast. Stopping himself in   
mid-air, he began flying backwards as the ship caught up to him. Getting   
directly in the ship's flight path, he pressed his hands to the hull and began   
to try to slow the vessel down.  
"OOOOOWWWWW!" he screamed, quickly withdrawing his   
hands and blowing air on his smoking palms. "That thing is damn HOT!"  
Looking back at the ship, he encased his hands in a shield of ki,   
and once again placed both his hands on the hull. Pressing with incredible   
strength, he began to slow the ship's fall. He didn't use all of his force,   
since he knew he couldn't stop the ship instantly or everybody inside would   
be killed. It would be like slamming into the ground.  
Gradually applying more and more force, he finally reached a level   
of resistance to slow the ship down fast enough to keep from smashing into   
the ground, but not kill everybody inside. It felt like three times earth's   
normal gravity inside the ship, and nearly everybody was pressed to the   
floor, unable to stand and move around.  
  
"He's crazy! What is he doing?" Misaki yelled, looking at the red   
dot begin to grow larger and larger. "He couldn't possibly be strong   
enough to hold up a ship of that size!"  
"Believe me," Tenchi began. "He is way more than capable of   
doing what he's doing."  
Misaki just shook her head. "Unreal. And we could actually SEE   
his energy! I've never seen anything like that before either."  
"My energy is blue, your highness," Azaka said, tapping his staff   
on the ground. "All my energy blasts are blue that I shoot."  
"Mine are all red," Kamidake added, standing next to his friend.   
"But I don't think it really matters what color it is. I've never seen someone   
charge up and fly like that before."  
"He also has a transformation that we haven't seen yet," Washu   
said, stepping out of the palace and drawing a bunch of curious stares. "He   
says he's something called a Super Saiyan. I have yet to know what that   
means, but apparently it is some sort of transformation he's capable of."  
"What does it do? Do you have any idea, Washu?" Misaki   
inquired.  
"My only guess is that it makes him stronger, or gives him access   
to his maximum power. He had given me a scouter a few weeks ago, and I   
measured everybody with it. What the scouter does is takes a measurement   
of your life energy and gives it a number. The higher the number, the more   
power you have. However, some are capable of hiding it from scouters or   
other energy detectors, like him," Washu explained.  
"What was his number in comparison to one of you?" the empress   
asked, genuinely curious. However, she kept her eye on the growing red   
dot in the sky. It almost started looking like a ship at this time.  
"Ryoko came in at about two thousand, which is really impressive,   
even since she didn't have all her gems." Washu stopped and let that sink   
in, letting everybody get a little anxious as she put on her most serious look.   
"Russ came in at over four million, seven hundred thousand. That was over   
two weeks ago, and since then, I think he's gotten much stronger. And not   
only that, that's only his BASE power level. He has several abilities to   
increase it many times above that. He used some technique called a   
Kaioken attack at a multiple of three, and his power rocketed to over twelve   
million."  
Misaki stared at her in disbelief. "That's not possible. You mean   
to tell me that he's…" she paused a moment, working the math out in her   
head. "…Over two thousand, three hundred, fifty times more powerful than   
RYOKO?!" Breathing heavily, she tried to let this sink in.  
Having horrid flashbacks of Ryoko's original attack on Jurai and   
the massive destruction she caused, led her to believe that the number was a   
fluke. "That number can't be right. It's just not possible. Ryoko was the   
most destructive force we ever encountered at the time. Um… no offense,   
Ryoko."  
"None taken," the space pirate answered, a slight hint of pride in   
her voice. Pride not because of what she did, but because she was   
considered very strong.  
"Believe me, it is very possible. He's radically powerful, but he   
manages to hide it easily," Washu continued. "When he did the Kaioken at   
level 3, I came down with a tremendous headache."  
"So what I felt WAS real," Azaka said, aloud. "When I shook his   
hand on the first day you arrived, I felt it. It was incredibly powerful."  
"And that was the tip of the iceberg too," Washu told him.   
Looking at the sky, she noticed the vessel still continuing its descent.   
"Look! The ship is still coming down, but it isn't glowing anymore. I hope   
he's okay. He's trying to slow the ship down without killing everybody   
inside."  
  
"Slow down, you piece of crap!" Russ shouted at the spaceship,   
which was no longer glowing red hot. He since then placed his bare hands   
on the hull and continued to apply a tremendous amount of force, and   
continually slowed the ship.  
Suddenly realizing that he miscalculated his descent velocity and   
how much distance he really needed to stop the ship, he applied more   
pressure to the hull. Not straining or stressing in the least, he watched the   
ship carefully, making sure no parts or pieces fell off of it.  
However, several cracks began to form around his hands, and they   
began to snake around the outer hull of the ship.  
Russ's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "OH CRAP! Too   
much pressure! Come on, baby. Hold together for me now!" he   
encouraged, continually applying a tremendous amount of force to the   
already overstressed hull of the ship, moving his hands to a different   
position. "Just a little more!"  
Now only a mile above the ground, he could see people scurrying   
around, trying to clear the way of where the ship would impact the ground.   
However, clearing out enough space for a three hundred, seventy-four meter   
long ship would take time, and unfortunately, it was something that the   
people didn't have. Some just stopped in the middle of the street and   
watched the spectacle, not afraid in the least, or realizing that they may as   
well see their death coming.  
The ship began to shudder and shake violently, as it now was   
trying to fall to one side or the other, since its center of balance was thrown   
off by its very slow descent factor.  
  
Finally only about fifty feet above the ground, he finally got the   
ship to stop in mid-air, just above the palace steps, where everybody   
continued to watch with awestruck eyes. The massive warship just hovered   
there, as if it were in operation. It began to tip and fall away from the   
palace, and everybody could see Russ dart away from the front of the ship   
to directly under it, and he caught it easily, quickly finding the center of   
balance. Fortunately, the wood was extremely strong, so it didn't buckle   
around the single pressure point generated by the saiyan.  
Casually holding the ship over his head, he lowered himself and   
the warship to about ten feet above the ground and slowly began to fly off   
to the landing pad that was occupied by his Tie Defender. Everybody   
quickly leapt up from his or her sitting positions and ran to the waiting pad,   
keeping pace with Russ.  
A few short moments later, he hovered over the pad, and he   
descended to the ground. The concrete around his feet from his point of   
impact shattered, unable to withstand such a tremendous amount of weight   
in such a small area. Russ looked down at the two holes and the hundreds   
of cracks that appeared, and he shook his head.  
"Aw man, I forgot about that. Oh well." Leaning back a little, he   
swung forward and threw the ship some ten feet away from him, where it   
hit the ground with a thunderous crash.  
Finally able to get a closer look at the ship, Russ could see the   
damage that was done and why it couldn't fly. The shuttle in space had   
crashed directly outside of an engine exhaust port, where most of the thrust   
to keep the vessel aloft was generated. It had collapsed in on itself and then   
exploded, taking the engine with it, and unfortunately, even though the ship   
had two engines, it could not stay in orbit with just one. Not only that, but   
the power plant for the ship was in that general vicinity, and when the   
engine detonated, it knocked out the power plant. The wood around the   
damaged site was still smoldering, and it looked like a complete wreck.   
Russ figured that it would probably be docked and in repair for quite a   
while.  
Everybody ran up the steps to the landing pad and got a look at the   
damaged ship, and at Russ. Misaki continued to stare at him in disbelief, as   
Russ hadn't even broken a sweat, and he didn't even look like he had   
worked himself at all.  
"You saved the ship and everybody in this general vicinity, Russ,"   
Misaki said, approaching him slowly. "You have my humble thanks and   
appreciation. That was incredible though. How did you become so   
powerful?"  
Russ blushed. "I'm not that strong. I'm sure Azaka or Kamidake   
would not have had a problem holding up a ship of this size. The legend   
had said that they had the power to destroy stars. Isn't that correct?"  
Azaka smirked. "That legend was greatly exaggerated. We're   
strong enough to destroy a small fleet of ships of this size, but not much   
more than that."  
"So Russ, what is this thing I hear about you being called a Super   
Saiyan? I've heard that was a legend too," Misaki pried, standing in front   
of him. She looked into his black eyes and tried to see if he'd lie to her.  
"Been talking to Washu, I see," he responded, looking over at the   
red haired super genius, who chuckled and waved her hand, giving her best   
sadistic smile. "It's simply a transformation that allows me to use my full   
power. I almost never transform since I don't need to."  
"Could you transform so I can see? I'm sure everybody else would   
like to see it," Misaki pleaded.  
Russ smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it takes a huge   
amount of energy just to transform. I also don't like transforming all that   
much. I hate showing it off," he frowned.  
"Aw, come on. Please?"  
"No."  
Misaki frowned again and stood up straight. "If you don't show it   
to me, I won't have my cooks feed you. How's that for incentive?"  
Russ just grinned. "Not good enough, I'm afraid."  
Everybody facefaulted, knowing how much Russ could really eat   
when he was hungry. Misaki just became more determined.  
"Okay, if that isn't good enough, how about this. I won't permit   
you to date or court Aeka in any way, shape, or form, so long as you live,"   
she decreed, thinking that she had him on the ropes. Azaka, Kamidake,   
Ryoko, and Tenchi all broke out in sweat drops, as they knew that this was   
probably a huge mistake.  
Russ frowned at Misaki. He stared directly into her amethyst eyes,   
trying to determine her serenity and her confidence. He decided to call her   
bluff. But, if it wasn't a bluff, then it was what he was hoping for in the   
first place. Even though Aeka was undoubtedly the perfect match for him,   
at least as far as he could see, he could not bring himself to say yes.  
"I'm sorry. I will not transform, no matter how you threaten me. I   
do not respond well to any kind of threat, whether it is against my life or   
something of a lesser cause."  
Misaki's eyes widened, and she stared at him in disbelief.   
"What?" she asked, still unable to comprehend what he just said.  
"I said no," he answered, putting on his poker face and giving her   
an emotionless gaze.  
"You'd give up Aeka over simply transforming yourself into a   
Super Saiyan?"  
Russ nodded.  
Aeka looked at him in shock, and nearly fainted. She began to   
tremble slightly, squeezing her hands into fists. She gazed hard into Russ's   
face, which was still turned toward her mother, who had the same exact   
expression on her face as Aeka did. She let out a quiet sob, then stopped   
herself, and continually repeated the same question to herself over and over   
again.  
"Why? I don't understand! Why?" Misaki nearly yelled, letting   
her temper flare slightly.  
"Because I don't want to. Because it's better this way. Because I   
don't want to see anybody hurt as a result of my actions. Because a   
relationship is too soon. Do I need to keep going?" Russ asked, standing   
tall, not faltering to any kind of persuasion.  
"But…" Misaki began.  
"No. I'm sorry." Russ looked at everybody's saddened faces and   
they just looked on him with pity and sorrow. "I'm sorry to have invaded   
your lives and give you this kind of grief. I never wanted or expected this   
kind of thing. When we get back home, I'll move out and find some other   
place to live. I'll manage somehow. You guys would probably do better   
without me around."  
Sasami's eyes went wide, and she began crying. Running over to   
him as fast as she could, she threw her little arms around Russ's waist and   
buried her face in his shirt. "Please don't go! I'd be so sad if you did!   
You've been such a great friend to me and I don't want to see you go!"  
Russ looked down at the little princess with surprise, and he looked   
up at the rest of the group once more, taking in each of their expressions.   
"Please, Russ. Please stay with us. Everybody has been so much   
happier since you've been around. You're such a nice man to talk to!"   
Sasami continued, hugging him tightly. She continued to sob quietly into   
his clothes, until she felt a hand come down on top of her head, ever so   
gently. Looking up into Russ's face, she became hopeful, and her eyes   
sparkled, despite the streaming tears.  
Carefully, Russ removed Sasami's arms from around his waist, and   
he knelt down, looking up into her face. "Do you really want me to stay?"  
"I do! Yes I do!" Sasami yelled, desperation in her voice.  
"I do too," Aeka added. "Please."  
"Me three," Ryoko demanded. "And if you leave, I'll find you and   
kick your ass," she added. "And I owe you for moving in, as well."  
"I think I speak for everybody here when I say that we want you to   
stay with us," Tenchi said, stepping up to Russ. "We will stop pressuring   
you about Aeka. Will that be fair enough?"  
The Saiyan looked at him with surprise, and he nodded his head.   
"You got yourself a deal."  
Again, Sasami grabbed Russ around the neck in a warm hug,   
eliciting a chorus of "Aww" from everybody. But there were way too many   
voices to be just Russ and the group.  
Suddenly noticing a massive crowd of people around the platform   
and several dozen other people who stood near the warship, Russ's face   
turned blue and he fainted dead away.  
Aeka couldn't help but laugh, and she felt happy and contented,   
and very satisfied that Russ would remain with them. However, she felt an   
incredible sadness, since she now could see that he had no interest in any   
kind of everlasting love for her. He was set in his ways, and it was almost   
too much to bear. But, there was always the possibility of him changing his   
mind, and that was enough to give her hope. However, she kept her false   
smile on her visage as the crowd of people swarmed around everybody,   
congratulating Russ on a job well done.  
  
Back in the Royal Training Room, several hours after the incident   
with the Jurian Warship, Russ continued his exercises in solitude. Straining   
under intense gravity, he performed a rigorous routine of sit-ups,   
handsprings, and other various aerobic exercises. The floor could barely   
handle the amount of weight pressing down on it, and it continually cracked   
and creaked under him.  
Finally finishing his routine exercises, he began to spar by himself,   
punching and kicking into the empty space. The sounds created by him   
echoed around the room, making a considerable amount of extra noise, but   
it didn't bother him all that much. His stereo system sat nearby, kicking the   
soundtrack of the Saber Marionette series that Tom had given him earlier.   
He continued to punch into the air at a rate of speed that couldn't be seen by   
a normal human, and then he changed over to kicking.  
After becoming bored with doing this for a while, he began to fly   
around the room, sparring against an imaginary foe, as he zanzokened   
across the room and back again, within the blink of an eye. Several   
afterimages marked Russ's place as he appeared and vanished again, but   
they faded into oblivion after a moment.  
Salty perspiration continually ran off of his body as a result of   
pushing himself to his limits. Continually changing styles of fighting,   
techniques, and other ways of fighting, he finally landed on the floor in the   
middle of the mat, and then fell over from exhaustion.  
He lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily and feeling the   
cold mat on his stressed body. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the   
extremely high ceiling and relaxed, listening to the last third of Soshite   
Itoshiki Omoi from Saber Marionette J.  
"You are as strong as Washu says, aren't you?" a voice asked from   
out of nowhere.  
Russ turned his head to the source of the voice and smiled slightly,   
noting the empress who stood some ten feet away. He nodded an   
acknowledgement.  
"But there was something that you had said yesterday that caught   
me off guard. You can't form an energy weapon like a sword, can you?"  
Russ struggled to sit up, and with great effort, he managed to prop   
himself up to face Misaki. Reaching over to his stereo, he turned it off.   
"That's correct. I've tried, but it blows up in my face whenever I do it."  
Misaki chuckled. "You're just trying to squeeze a ball and hope it   
forms into a weapon, right?"  
Wearily, Russ nodded again. "Yeah. Is there some sort of other   
trick to it?"  
"Yeah. You have to focus your ki into the weapon. Just squeezing   
an energy ball will always blow up. Here. Watch me," she said, moving   
over to the training mat.  
She stood about eight feet away from him, and she focused a little   
of her power into the palm of her hand, where a ball of blue energy began to   
glow. She squeezed, and a sword about four feet long appeared, humming   
quietly with radiant energy.  
Russ smiled. "Reminds me of a lightsaber out of Starwars," he   
said.  
Misaki looked at him in confusion. "What's Starwars?"  
Russ's eyes bulged and he fell over. However, he then   
remembered that he wasn't talking to an earthling. "Starwars is a movie   
series back on Earth. It's a science fiction film, but it's wildly entertaining.   
That massive ship in orbit is based off of the Star Destroyer you see in that   
movie series."  
"I see. And this was a weapon in it?"  
"Sort of. The blade was made from energy, but the hilt was a   
physical item."  
Misaki nodded. "We also have our keys that act as a hilt, but some   
of us can form a blade without it." She then began exercising with her   
sword, casually performing the swordplay routine that Yosho had taught   
Tenchi so many times before. The shimmering weapon hummed through   
the air and around her body in a beautiful and very precise flow of motion, a   
result of thousands of years of practice. She finished and extinguished her   
weapon.  
"Now, do you understand what I did?"  
Russ shook his head. "Could you form the sword once more?"  
"Sure."  
Again, the blue ball appeared in her hand, and when she squeezed,   
it formed into the blade once more. However, this time, Russ felt a change   
in her energy, which he didn't see or feel before. But now he had a pretty   
good idea of how it worked.  
"My turn," he said, dragging himself to his feet, still under a huge   
amount of gravity. Forming a small green ball of energy in his hand, he   
squeezed it, and then placed the new power he felt from Misaki into it. The   
ball flashed and then formed into a very crooked weapon, but it didn't   
explode.  
Misaki chuckled to herself as Russ concentrated very hard, doing   
his very best to keep the blade in existence. He held it there for a few   
seconds, and then he released his hand, which extinguished the abomination   
that could only loosely be called a sword.  
"Very good! Try it again, but this time, focus it into a straight line.   
Remember, with an energy blade, the sword can cut from any angle, unlike   
traditional weapons which are either one or two faced."  
"Yes ma'am," Russ responded, once again allowing his energy to   
flow into the palm of his hand. Once again he squeezed, applying his   
newfound technique to his energy, and it formed into a perfectly straight   
blade, about five feet in length. It hummed quietly, and Russ smiled in   
satisfaction.  
"Swing it around a few times to get the feel of it," Misaki   
suggested.  
Russ slowly brought the sword up and swung it down, and to his   
surprise, it had a little weight to it. Swinging it in a wide arc in front of   
him, he brought it back down in a diagonal slash, then across his front once   
more with a horizontal slash, returning the sword to his right side.  
"This is quite amazing and easy too. I'm surprised this thing has   
some weight to it. I thought it wouldn't have any resistance at all."  
"If it didn't have any resistance, it would be harder to control.   
Once you master it a bit more, you'll probably learn how to remove the   
weight factor from it, or add more," the empress told him, smiling.  
Russ released his hand, allowing the sword to vanish into   
nothingness. Feeling emboldened a bit, he formed another ball of energy   
into his palm, this time coloring it blue. He held his hand out in front of   
him, and squeezed. This time, the ball flashed and produced two blades,   
each about three feet in length - A perfect staff. It hummed quietly and the   
glow from the blue blade changed the color of Russ's clothes slightly.   
Misaki smiled and nodded her head.  
"Excellent. You're a quick study."  
Russ grinned and released the staff, which vanished. "Thank you.   
I appreciate you showing me how to do that little trick. It'll be most helpful   
in my battle against Zorpheus."  
Misaki smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome. Now, it's   
your turn to teach me something."  
Russ looked at her in confusion. "Teach what?"  
Misaki grinned. "Did you forget what you told me two days ago?"  
Thinking back to the day before yesterday, he quickly ran through   
the events in his mind and all the confrontations with Misaki. Still coming   
up blank, he looked at her meekly. "I'm sorry, but I've got a bad memory.   
What was it that I promised to show you?"  
"That dance you did with Tom."  
Russ's eyes went wide for an instant, and then he smiled. "I did   
promise that, didn't I? I had forgotten. I'm sorry about that. Well, sure.   
Let's get to work. The song that was played was November, by a group   
called Mythos. I'll see about getting you a copy of the song."  
"No need. I already have it," she said, smiling.  
Russ nodded. "Okay then, lets get started."  
  
Finally, after another long day of play, the sky finally began to   
darken once more, signaling the drawing close of the Startica Festival.   
Everybody was happy and contented, and had greatly enjoyed themselves   
over the last couple of days. There were no major catastrophes aside from   
the one Russ averted, so the GP had it easy this year. They were in the   
process of patrolling around the planet, checking to make sure all the ships   
that were departing could get out of their confined spaces. Fortunately, all   
the vessels that parked around the Gray Wolf had departed, so it would be   
easy for Tom and company to leave the planet.  
Back inside the palace throne room, Asuza sat with both his wives,   
flanked on either side by Azaka and Kamidake, awaiting the last and final   
arrival from the group who had spent their vacation on Jurai. He was   
scowling, and had other ideas for both his daughters. However, he kept it to   
himself, and didn't let either of his wives know about it. It was high time   
Aeka grasped the duty of being the Crown Princess of Jurai, rather than   
living with the lowly commoners on a backwater planet such as Earth. He   
didn't bother dealing with Yosho, since he had made up his mind a long   
time ago, and he knew that Yosho would stick to it. He was too old to be   
talked to.  
He still recalled the day Yosho left Jurai to hunt the Space Pirate   
Ryoko. After immense destruction and terror struck into the hearts of the   
Jurai people, Yosho took it upon himself to leave the planet and chase   
Ryoko until he either captured or killed her. And for some reason, Asuza   
knew that he wouldn't return when he departed. Nothing was ever said   
about it, but it was a gut feeling, and he left it at that. Funaho was really   
depressed after he left, but she did a remarkable job of hiding it and   
continuing on with her life. Aeka should take her as an example and buckle   
down, and accept her duty as the Princess of Jurai. He'd make sure of that   
this time.  
The King of Jurai lost his train of thought when the throne room   
doors swung open, revealing the entire group of Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka,   
Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, the log Azaka and Kamidake, Ryo-Ohki,   
Nobuyuki, Yosho, and lastly, Russ. They all made their way down the   
long, red carpet, and their footsteps echoed around the massive room until   
they came to a stop in front of the King.  
"We're ready to head back home now, Father," Aeka said, bowing   
her head. "I hope you and mother will be well once we're gone. We had a   
very nice visit, and we'd like to come back next year."  
"Aeka!" he began, in his commanding tone. "I want you to remain   
here. You've been shirking your duties as the Jurian Princess for long   
enough! Just how much longer do you plan on ignoring your obligation?"  
"I am not ready to be the princess. I do not want to be the   
princess! I've enjoyed my life back on Earth, and if I could, I'd live that   
life forever!" she shot back, glaring hard at her father.  
"Enough! The finance I have chosen for you is still here, waiting   
for you," he said, gesturing to a set of curtains.  
Everybody turned to stare in the direction the king pointed to, and   
when the curtains pulled back, Aeka shuddered, and everybody else just   
stared in amazement.  
That pink haired retard stepped out from behind the curtain, his fan   
in his right hand, and that insufferable laugh of his rang in her ears.  
"I take it you remember who I am, Princess? I must say that you   
look stunning this evening."  
"Serio! I thought Tenchi vanquished you! How can you be   
alive?!" Aeka demanded.  
Serio smirked. "That boy could never have defeated me, if it   
weren't for that tidal wave knocking me off of that platform. But now I   
have another chance, since Tenchi is now occupied with… someone else,"   
he said, glaring at the two.  
"How dare you!" Aeka shouted.  
Again, he laughed arrogantly. "Do you really want to go back to   
that hellhole, instead of remaining here with me? I've got so many ships to   
offer Jurai, and I can offer you, my darling, even more."  
Aeka's eyes went wide and she shuddered violently. "You will do   
no such thing! My heart is with someone else entirely, even though he   
hasn't returned it yet."  
Russ's face immediately went several shades of crimson, and he   
swallowed a growing lump in his throat, loudly.  
Asuza arose from his chair and glared down at his disobedient   
daughter. "The challenge will remain the same. You can have your wish,   
if, and ONLY if, that barbarian can defeat Serio in a duel!"  
Letting out a breath, she smiled, but a cold, evil, heartless smile. "I   
don't think that will be a problem this time, Father."  
Aeka turned around and made her way over to Russ, who looked at   
her curiously. She stopped in front of him, grasped his hand, and looked   
into his eyes, while her own eyes begged, pleaded, for him to help her. Her   
face looked desperate, and he knew what she wanted.  
"I take it you want me to fight him, Aeka?" Russ asked, looking   
into her saddened face.  
"Please. This is the only way I can remain with Tenchi, you, and   
his family. I don't want to be anywhere else. I know you do not want to   
return any kind of love, at least, not yet, but… please help me," she said,   
unable to say those three little words. "And you did promise me that you'd   
help me."  
Funaho and Misaki both looked at each other, and then nodded   
their heads. "If Russ defeats Serio, then you may go home with them."  
Serio laughed again. "That is what I have to fight this time? He   
looks even more of a pushover than Tenchi was. At least Tenchi has a   
higher level of energy than he does."  
Russ's fists clenched as he fought to keep his power level from   
going up, as he was trying to keep it that of a normal human. Looking back   
down at Aeka, he nodded his head.  
"Okay. I'll fight him, since it is your ticket home," Russ said, and   
then smiled.  
"Humph. This is going to be quite easy. He hardly has any power   
to speak of," Serio said, stepping off of the platform and onto the floor,   
standing about fifteen feet away from Russ, directly in front of the King.   
Everybody else quickly stepped off to the side, giving them plenty of room.  
Serio looked into Russ's eyes and offered him the same offer he   
made Tenchi. "Do you wish to concede? That would be a wise decision,   
even for a stupid idiot like you," he laughed. "But if you fight, I'll make it   
easy on you. I won't use my maximum power. But you're most likely to   
be killed anyway."  
Russ smirked, as he used his senses to judge his opponents power   
level. Keeping his poker face on, he didn't give away what he thought.  
"You may begin when ready," Russ invited, not taking up any   
stance at all.  
"You're dumber than you look," Serio insulted once more.   
"Prepare yourself."  
Russ just stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. He   
waited for nearly a minute, and he finally lost his patience. He began   
tapping his foot impatiently, and then he placed his hands on his hips. As if   
to prove his point further, he forced a yawn and then folded his arms over   
his chest.  
"This is rather boring," Russ muttered, looking at Serio's pink hair.   
"Why haven't you made a move? And where in the world did you come up   
with that cotton candy hairdo anyway?"  
Serio looked at him in horror. "What!? Don't you dare insult me,   
you ignoramus." He clenched his fists and began to power up. His body   
began to glow red, but there was nothing much more than that. After nearly   
a minute, he finished, and a brilliant orange sword came into existence in   
his right hand. Looking at Russ, he smirked.  
"Afraid of what you see?"  
Russ shook his head. "No. But I've got a deal for you. If I can   
power up higher than you, will you concede and walk away?"  
Serio looked at him in surprise, and then started laughing. "You   
power up more than me? You've lost your mind."  
Russ continued to give him the poker face. "Well? Do you   
agree?"  
Serio extinguished his sword and waved his hand carelessly.   
"Sure. But I know I have this match won already. I'm not even at my full   
power."  
"Then power up to your maximum. Let's see what you're made   
of."  
Serio glared at him, then did as he was told. Again, red energy   
outlined his body as he continued to raise his ki higher and higher.   
Everybody could hear him grunt and strain, as the glow became more   
intense. A light breeze came from him, and a very slight shaking of the   
room could be felt. Everybody who could sense a power level was   
watching Serio, curious as to how high he could go.  
It took him nearly three minutes, but when he was done, the glow   
around his body was enough to change the lighting of the room to a reddish   
color, and a strong breeze came from him. The king grinned triumphantly,   
figuring that he had won. But of course, Russ had yet to show anything of   
his own.  
"Ahhh, lets see if you can match this," Serio challenged.  
Russ looked at him and judged his power. "Impressive. I'd say   
you're at about four thousand. Not too shabby."  
Serio glared at him. "Power up, you moron. Lets see if you can   
put up or shut up."  
Russ shook his head. "I can't even compliment you without you   
taking offense to it. Sheesh."  
"Stuff it, already. Power up and quit stalling," the king demanded.  
Russ glared at him, and clenched his fist. "I hope this building can   
withstand a heavy earthquake," he said, spreading his feet.  
Asuza looked at him curiously, but maintained his glare. Misaki   
and Funaho looked at each other worriedly, and slowly began to back up.  
"You wanted to see me power up. Don't run away now, your   
highness," Russ called, noticing Misaki continuing to back off. She   
regarded him with a look of surprise, but she sat down on her throne, next to   
her husband. "Azaka, Kamidake? Shield them as best you can."  
The two knights looked at each other, their foreheads beading in   
perspiration. Now they'd see what they were originally up against in that   
training room, and they'd see how much he was really holding back.  
Taking in a breath through his teeth and letting it out in a primal   
howl, Russ began to prep himself for a massive power surge. Tensing every   
muscle in his body, and taking in another deep breath, his voice continued   
to echo around the hall, and everybody watched him. Aeka had a slight grin   
on her face, knowing what he was about to do, and how he was going to   
blow the socks off her father and that arrogant fop, Serio.  
A huge, green fireball exploded around Russ's body, enshrouding   
him in flames, and blowing every single bystander off of their feet. The   
wind from his energy was enough to knock paintings off of walls and cause   
everyone to shield his or her face from the hurricane of dirt and other   
objects that began flying around the room. The floor under Russ cracked   
and shattered, causing several chunks of the marble tile to hover in the air   
and break apart, swirling and mixing in with the other debris. He looked   
exactly like Vegeta did when the prince powered up to fight Recoome.  
Then, the earthquake began. It started only slightly at first, but it   
continued to intensify, until the floor shook with such ferocity that nobody   
could keep his or her footing. But Russ didn't stop, despite hearing several   
people scream in panic. He continued to grunt and strain, pushing his   
energy level to its maximum.  
The king watched Russ through his arms, wondering what kind of   
freakish person he really was, being able to generate this astronomical   
amount of power. It was unbelievable. Never, ever, had he expected any   
one individual to generate enough power to surpass himself, let alone the   
entire Jurai fleet combined. This man made his own energy seem   
insignificant, and he was the most powerful man on Jurai.  
The king knew he was the most powerful being on the planet.   
Azaka and Kamidake both knew it too. He didn't need any kind of   
protection, because nobody was powerful enough to challenge him.   
However, this man shattered every single expectation that they ever had.   
And he wasn't even warmed up yet.  
Misaki kept her face shielded, and she finally had her question   
answered. He was overwhelmingly powerful. He went way beyond her   
expectations, and now she knew why he kept it hidden. It was frightening   
to be in the presence of such energy. He kept it low to be treated normally,   
but he could call on his power whenever he needed it, like now.  
Azaka and Kamidake did their very best to shield the king and   
queens, but even they could barely stand up against a force as intense as   
this. Their forcefield continued to fizzle, and they were able to block only   
less than half of the junk flying around the room. They both grunted and   
strained, and as they could sense his energy keep rising, they began to   
wonder when he'd stop.  
After only thirty seconds of powering up, Russ shifted himself into   
high gear, and doubled his rate of energizing himself, causing a massive   
shockwave which peeled away more of the floor and began to bring the   
palace down around him. Bits of the ceiling began to break apart, the flying   
debris had destroyed the finish of the wood pillars, and the walls were being   
pelted with the marble chips that continued to swirl around Russ.  
The roar of his energy was deafening, and they could barely hear   
themselves scream. However, they could hear Russ perfectly clear, as he   
yelled at the top of his voice, straining to take his ki to new heights.  
Moments later, which felt like hours to the bystanders, the shaking   
subsided, the wind died down, but all the debris remained floating in mid-  
air. The roar of energy was still present, albeit much more quiet, and   
everybody was finally able to uncover his or her faces.  
The entire throne room was blanketed in an eerie green glow,   
generated by the man who stood directly in the middle of it, his energy still   
burning brightly around him. Marble and wood chunks still floated lazily   
around Russ, held up by some unseen force.  
His face was frightening. His hair was swirling around and   
standing up, his clothes flapped in the wind of his energy, and his face   
spoke words that didn't need to be said. Everybody just sat and stared,   
except for Aeka.  
The palace doors swung open and the throne room became flooded   
with Jurian guards, who immediately stopped and stared at the spectacle in   
the middle of the place. They had their weapons at the ready, but they knew   
just by looking at him that they didn't stand a chance, but they were willing   
to die for the king anyway, to protect him and to serve him.  
Carefully, slowly, Aeka made her way around the debris, and   
slowly approached Russ, who turned his head toward her, and nodded   
casually, a slight grin presenting itself. He nodded his head forward,   
indicating to her to have a look at something.  
Turning to what he found so interesting, she couldn't help but   
smile. Serio was planted into the stairs leading up to Asuza's throne. His   
body made a perfect imprint of himself in the steps, and they could see him   
lying there, his eyes looking like corkscrews as he moaned   
incomprehensible phrases.  
"Looks like I win," Russ said, letting out a deep breath and   
allowing himself to relax. His green ki vanished and all the debris fell to   
the ground with a loud clatter, sounding like a heavy rain for about two   
seconds.  
Slowly, everybody returned to his or her feet, but everybody   
continued to stare at the Saiyan in absolute astonishment. King Asuza   
looked at him in complete horror, and for the first time in his life, his face   
expressed fear. He looked at the Saiyan as if he were a god, and not some   
lowly commoner anymore. He realized that he made some major mistakes   
with him. It was good for his sake that Russ had fair control over his   
temperament or he could've been killed easily, and nobody could've   
stopped him. Not even Tsunami or the lighthawk wings.  
Misaki and Funaho both looked at him in amazement, and they   
were unable to think of anything to say. They could sense his energy level   
and they almost couldn't believe that it was real. It was scary being in the   
presence of such power.  
"I think that I should have you know, that what I just did was only   
my base power level. That means I wasn't using any energy enhancements.   
To be perfectly clear, I can go much higher than what you just felt," he said   
coolly, staring into the Emperor's eyes. "And I'm stronger than I was two   
weeks ago, when I first met the family."  
"That's impossible," he whispered. "He's just too impossible."  
Russ heard him. "I assure you, it is very possible. I can destroy   
this planet and the ENTIRE solar system with the power I possess. But I'm   
not going to do that," Russ told him, continuing to glare into Asuza's eyes.   
"I think it's time I give you a little advice, and you better listen to it. Never   
judge a book by its cover. You misjudged me, big time, and it came to bite   
you in the rear, in the end. Look at this room." Russ waved his arm around   
the place, which was utterly destroyed. The floor was cratered around   
Russ's feet, which completely ruined the marble flooring. The walls were   
trashed, and every single painting and ornamental item that had been on   
those walls was obliterated. The wooden pillars were nearly destroyed, and   
some of them looked like Swiss cheese, as a result of the flying debris   
passing right through the wood like putty. The ceiling had massive chunks   
fall out of it, leaving gaping holes throughout it. All the remaining pieces   
of debris were scattered throughout the room.  
The king looked at his once beautiful room and shuddered. He'd   
have to condemn the room until it was repaired, but that was insignificant in   
comparison to what could've been done. Looking back into Russ's eyes, he   
couldn't find any emotion left in them, and it scared the daylights out of   
him.  
"This room was destroyed simply by me powering up. What do   
you think would've happened if I focused an attack on you? To put it   
simply, you would've been annihilated. Oh, and one other bit of advice.   
Show more respect to those who are your subjects. You were extremely   
disrespectful to me when we first met. I wanted to kick your butt since the   
day I met you because you're arrogant, insulting, and in my opinion, a   
person who is unworthy of remaining the King of Jurai."  
Again, the king looked at him with a mixture of surprise and   
horror. "How dare…"  
"Shut up," Russ interrupted him. "This is exactly what I'm talking   
about. You need a serious attitude adjustment. You could take quite an   
example from both of your wives, since they are far more respectful than   
you will probably ever be."  
Funaho and Misaki looked at him in surprise and they both   
realized that he was probably right. They'd have to console the king and   
find a way to make him more respectable, and a nicer man. Perhaps if he   
were in the presence of Russ more often...  
"I'm sorry about destroying the room," Russ stated flatly. "I hope   
you get it fixed up sooner or later. But anyway, it's time for us to leave. I   
appreciate all the hospitality that you extended to everybody and myself."   
Russ gave a slight bow, and stood up straight, relaxing himself and allowing   
his power level to fall to that of a normal human once more.  
Everybody else dusted their clothes off and stood next to the   
saiyan, and also bowed.  
"I'll see you next year, Mother and Father," Aeka said, standing   
next to Russ, bowing her head. "I hope you will be well this coming year."  
Misaki and Funaho both made their way down to the floor, being   
careful to sidestep Serio, who was still out cold. They made their way over   
to the group and they began to say their goodbyes, exchanging hugs and   
kisses to everybody.  
Carefully, stealthily, Russ slipped out of the throne room, being   
careful to shut the door behind him. However, someone did notice him.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye, Russ?"  
Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned and faced Misaki, who   
frowned at him. "I'm sorry, but I've never been good at goodbyes," he   
answered.  
"Now is as good as time as any to start." Slowly moving over to   
Russ, she placed her arms around him and gave him a warm, caring   
squeeze. "It was nice meeting you, Russ. I hope you come back next year."  
Russ stood flabbergasted and he scratched the back of his head, but   
smiled warmly. "Thank you for having me. It was nice meeting you."  
"You were right about your power," she said, drawing a curious   
look from Russ. "You ARE godlike with that kind of energy. I don't know   
how you hide it, but I'm glad you're using it to protect Aeka and her   
family."  
"That's what I'm here for."  
Misaki smiled. "Take care of Aeka, Russ. I'll be counting on it."  
Russ blushed, but nodded his head. "Yes, your highness. I shall   
do my best."  
Misaki hugged Russ once more, giving him a gentle squeeze.   
However, the sound of another pair of footsteps stomping on the ground   
became present a second later.  
"What are you doing, Mother?!?!"  
Turning around, the Empress smiled. "No need to get jealous!"   
She released Russ and grabbed her daughter in a hug. "I was just saying   
goodbye."  
Russ became several shades of red and had a huge sweat drop on   
his head. Aeka looked surprised, and then she relaxed, shaking her head.  
"Well, it's time to go," Russ said, noting everybody else exiting   
the condemned throne room. They all made their way over to Russ, and the   
entire entourage made their way out of the palace to the landing pad, where   
an assault transport was already waiting for them. Tom stepped out onto   
the ramp and waved his hand.  
"Well, did everybody have a good time?" he asked, as Russ   
approached.  
"Sure did. Are we ready to get underway?"  
"Yeah. All your bags and belongings have been loaded already, so   
we're set to go. And Russ," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper.   
"What did you do? I've heard a lot of bystanders talking about an   
earthquake. Did you power up or something?"  
Russ gave him a grin that told him exactly what he needed to   
know. Tom grinned in amusement.  
"Well, everybody, hop onboard and we'll get ourselves out of   
here," Russ said, gesturing to the ramp way, and everybody made their way   
into the hold of the ship. Misaki and Funaho both remained at the edge of   
the landing pad, waving their hands and having tears in their eyes.  
"Bye everyone!" Misaki yelled as the door sealed itself.  
Russ turned and waved one last time, as he climbed into his fighter   
and started it up. Sealing the hatch behind him, he sat in the leather seat   
and sighed deeply.  
The roar of the ATR became extremely loud as a lot of dust and   
dirt came out from under it, and it slowly lifted itself off into the air. Russ's   
Tie Defender lifted off as well, the landing gear retracting back into the   
body of the fighter, and he moved forward, flying over the heads of both the   
empresses, and then swinging around to follow the ATR, which had already   
begun its accent.  
Remaining on the pad, the mother of Aeka and Sasami, and the   
mother of Yosho both continued to wave, until both ships vanished from   
sight. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"We're going to have to go visit them sometime soon, since they   
came to visit us," Funaho said, wiping away a tear.  
"I think that's a great idea. But, how will we get there? It would   
require almost a month of vacation time to go."  
Funaho thought a moment, then nodded her head. "I think it would   
be worth it, don't you?"  
"Yes. Yes indeed," Misaki responded, clasping her hands   
together.  
Turning back toward the palace, both the empresses of Jurai made   
their way to the air traffic control room, and they sat down at one of the   
available terminals, drawing a bunch of curious and worried looks from the   
various staff members. It wasn't often that they had the opportunity to even   
see the rulers of the planet, let alone be in the same room with them. They   
watched them punch a few keys, and they brought up an image of the Star   
Destroyer in orbit. They zoomed in on it, and they watched both the ATR   
and Russ's fighter both enter the hanger bay of the massive warship.  
"That thing is huge, sis. This is the first time I've seen it," Misaki   
whispered.  
"Me too. What kind of ship is that?"  
Thinking a moment, her eyes lit up. "Russ had said that the ship   
was based off of a movie called Starwars, back on Earth. I think it's called   
a Star Destroyer."  
Again, several other staff members chuckled, thinking that was a   
ridiculous name for a ship class.  
"We're going to have to find a copy of that movie and see it for   
ourselves," Funaho declared. But she silenced herself when the massive   
warship began to turn and move away from the planet. "Well, it looks like   
they're getting underway."  
They both watched the huge ISD move a little distance away from   
the planet, which happened to be the end of the planetary system, and it   
stopped in place for a few moments. Several GP vessels began to approach   
the ship, thinking that something had gone wrong. However, a moment   
later, a bright flash from its engines and a streak of light later, the ship raced   
out of the star system in less than a second, and then it vanished from sight   
as it entered hyperspace.  
Both Misaki and Funaho looked at their screen, which was trying   
to track the ship, but it was gone.  
"That thing must be going so fast that our sensors can't detect it,"   
Misaki said, punching a few more keys on the console.  
"They did say that it can get from here to Earth in about twelve   
hours. I'd say that's moving pretty darn fast. I don't even think the   
checkpoint even realized that a ship had flown right through it with them   
moving at that rate of speed."  
Misaki nodded. "Well, lets go back to the throne room. We   
should help with the cleanup."  
"Right as always. We've got our work cut out for us this time."  
Both empresses laughed as they left the terminal and made their   
way back to the great hall.  
  
Onboard the Star Destroyer, the first thing Russ did was head off   
to his quarters and went to sleep, even before he fell over and hit the bed.   
Aeka and Sasami watched him crash-land onto the mattress, and they both   
giggled.  
"He completely wears himself out every single day. I don't know   
how he handles himself like that," Aeka whispered.  
"I know. He's so strong though."  
Aeka nodded, undressing herself, preparing to get into her   
nightgown. "But, he does have the right idea. We may as well go to sleep   
and be rested for when we get back home. There isn't a whole lot to do   
onboard a starship."  
"There are plenty of things to do on this ship though. But I am   
tired. We'll probably still have a few hours to do stuff when we wake up,   
since I doubt we could sleep twelve hours."  
"I know Russ can," Aeka giggled.  
Sasami smiled. "I can always order a can of whipped cream from   
the replicator," she cackled evilly.  
"Sasami! You promised that you wouldn't pull any pranks on each   
other during this trip, and I expect you to hold to it." Aeka glared down at   
her sister, as she wrapped her gown over her slender body and tightened the   
obi. "Besides, if you do, he'll probably go berserk, and I won't stop him   
either," she added.  
Sasami looked worried for a moment, but she nodded her head.   
"Yeah, you're probably right. I'd probably wake up on the hull of the ship   
or something, knowing what kind of pranks he likes to play."  
Both Aeka and Sasami tossed back the covers to their futons, and   
they both lay down, pulling the comforter up to their necks. They both let   
out a yawn at the exact same time and stretched themselves, allowing their   
bodies to relax for a nice and restful slumber.  
"Aeka?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you… still upset over what father tried to do today?" Sasami   
asked, worried for her sister.  
Aeka looked at the gray ceiling and sighed, closing her eyes slowly   
and re-opening them. "I just don't understand why father feels he must   
interfere in these things. All he ever manages to do is make me upset, and   
make everybody else around him upset too."  
Sasami rolled over onto her side, so she could see her sister.   
"Well, you know what mom thinks, right?"  
Aeka shook her head. "No. Actually I'm not sure what she thinks   
about the whole thing. I know she got upset with father, but he continually   
tried to prove a point. I know that I've been lax in my duties as the first   
princess, but why must he force me to chose someone that would benefit the   
empire, but make me miserable?" Sighing deeply, she continued. "But   
anyway, you're a little young to understand such things. Not yet, anyway."  
Sasami grunted, her face becoming cross. "I may be little, but I do   
understand some of it. But what you don't know is how much mother really   
wants to see you and Russ get together. She knows the relationship   
between you and Tenchi has been resolved to friendship, and she knows   
that Russ is completely available, and is the same age as you. Mother   
doesn't care about what father thinks. She wants you to be happy, and   
that's all that matters to her."  
Aeka let out a tiny gasp, and then rolled onto her side, facing the   
little princess. "Are you sure, Sasami? Did mother tell you this?"  
"Yes. She wants to see you happy more than anything, and so do   
I. I really like Russ. He's like a big brother to me. He's always sweet and   
kind, and a little mischievous like me," Sasami giggled. "But he's stubborn   
too. But anyway, I'm glad he's staying with us. That makes me very   
happy."  
"Me too, Sasami. He's so much like Tenchi, but a lot more easy-  
going. Tenchi was always uptight and very strict, and at times, quick to   
anger. He always got mad at Ryoko and myself whenever we'd get into a   
fight, whether it be over him or not. Russ, on the other hand, seems to take   
it in stride, as a way of life. He just minds his own business. I think I like   
that about him more than the strictness with Tenchi."  
"I see you noticed that too. Tenchi hardly ever had time to do   
things with me or anybody else, since he was always busy doing chores   
around the house. Russ has actually taken time out of his training when he   
saw me playing by myself to play a game with me," Sasami described,   
remembering a game of catch that was played about a week ago.  
"You're right. Tenchi really hadn't done much of anything with   
us, in terms of enjoying ourselves and having fun. For the most part, he   
only got involved when one of us was in trouble. He'd always come to   
rescue us," Aeka sighed, remembering how he risked his life to save her   
from the Kagato that impersonated Yosho. "But Russ would do the same   
thing, wouldn't he?"  
Sasami smiled. "He already is. He's here to protect us."  
Aeka thought a moment and smiled. "You're right. He is here to   
save all of us, isn't he?"  
Nodding her head, Sasami yawned and stretched herself under her   
blanket. "He also comforted me when I had that bad dream back on Jurai."  
"That's right! You never told me what it was about, did you?"   
Aeka asked, becoming concerned.  
"No. It was really scary, and I don't know why I dreamt it. It was   
about Kain," Sasami said, her voice almost a whisper.  
Looking at her sister in surprise, she reached out from under her   
blanket, took Sasami's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It was only a   
dream. Kain is dead. We killed him, remember? We used Washu's   
Dimensional Cannon and blew him away," Aeka said quietly. "He won't   
ever bother us again."  
"Yeah, you're right, but it was still creepy. Russ woke up and   
made me feel a lot better. I'm glad he was there with me when I had that   
dream."  
Aeka smiled. "I'm glad too, Sasami," she said, rolling onto her   
back once more, getting herself more comfortable. "Let's get some sleep."  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Aeka. I love you."  
"I love you too, Sasami. Goodnight."  
  
"Come on, Ryoko! Don't you ever give up?"  
"But Tenchiiiiii!!"  
"You're being ridiculous, now cut it out, okay? I'm too tired to do   
that again."  
"You're such a spoiled sport!"  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am NOT!"  
"Yes you are. You don't want to, because you know you'll lose."  
"Ryoko, we've played five games already. Give it up! You'll   
never defeat me at chess."  
Both Tenchi and Ryoko were hunched over a traditional   
chessboard, with Tenchi's black army giving Ryoko's white pieces a good   
trouncing. Ryoko's defensive line lay in ruins, and nearly all of her pieces   
were sitting off to the side, having been taken by Tenchi. Only about a   
quarter of Tenchi's pieces sat on Ryoko's side of the board that she had   
captured, and they were all pawns. Her king was completely surrounded,   
and Ryoko knew that she had lost.  
Ryoko continued to pout, folding her arms over her chest and   
turning away, an extremely peeved look on her face.  
"You must cheat or something. There's no way you could've   
beaten me this many times without losing once without cheating!" she   
muttered, still not looking at Tenchi.  
Tenchi shook his head and rested his elbow on the table, and rested   
his chin in his palm. "Grandpa is a good teacher. And I don't cheat. You   
would've saw me do it if I had."  
"Humph!"  
"Now who is being a spoiled sport?"  
Ryoko turned her nose up at him and repeated her discontentment.  
"Come on, Ryoko. We should get some rest. We had a long day   
today, didn't we?"  
"I'm not talking to you."  
Tenchi facefaulted. "Aw, give me a break, Ryoko! If you're   
going to be like this, we won't play anymore."  
"Fine! See if I care!" she quipped, phasing out of existence and   
reappearing some distance away in her evening attire. Or rather, lack   
thereof.  
Tenchi's eyes bulged a moment and a trickle of blood appeared at   
the edge of his nostril as he turned away. Ryoko frowned at him.  
"Don't tell me you're still embarrassed of me, Tenchi."  
"It's not that. I'm just still not used to seeing you… naked. I wish   
you wouldn't do that."  
"We're born naked, Tenchi. And we're naked under the covers   
too. What does it matter anyway? It's just you and me."  
Tenchi scratched his head and thought hard, trying to come up with   
a reasonable answer to her question without provoking her further.   
However, fatigue mixed with a racing heart did wonders for ruining his   
concentration, and only one thought came to mind.  
Standing up slowly and turning toward Ryoko, he casually made   
his way across the room, until he stood directly in front of the space pirate.   
She looked at him curiously, but she was swept off of her feet as Tenchi   
lifted her into the air and cradled her in his arms, a warm, caring, loving   
smile on his lips.  
"This isn't quite the answer I was looking for, Tenchi."  
"Would you…"  
Ryoko silenced him by pressing her lips to his, wrapping her arms   
around his broad shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "But I like it."  
"Would you like to… you know… head off to bed now?"  
Ryoko smiled widely and she nodded her head. "Anytime, Tenchi.   
Whether it is day or night. I'm always here for you."  
Carrying his beloved to the bedroom, they both slid under the   
covers, continuing to hold each other close. And, of course, getting ready to   
do this and that kind of thing.  
Ryoko turned out the light with the flick of her wrist, and the   
sounds of sensual pleasure muffled by the comforter were the only sounds   
in the room for the night.  
  
Some eight hours later, Russ had woken up in a very cramped and   
awkward position, as he had fallen out of bed sometime while he was   
asleep. One of his legs had somehow gotten caught around the bedpost, and   
it remained in mid-air throughout most of the night. It was ice cold and   
Russ knew that when the blood started flowing again that he was going to   
have that creepy feeling all over his leg, and he hated that kind of thing.  
Quickly jumping in the sonic shower, he shed his clothes and   
generated a fresh and clean karate gi, this time coloring it a steel gray. He   
turned and left his room, noting Aeka and Sasami still asleep on his floor.   
Cautiously, he exited his room and made his way down the corridor to the   
lift, where he stepped inside.  
"Holodeck one."  
The lift quickly sped down its track to his requested level, and it   
came to a stop a few short moments later. He made his way down the   
hallway to the holodeck, and he discovered that it was already occupied.   
Keying a few commands on a nearby console, he identified that the   
occupants were, surprisingly, Tenchi and Katsuhito. He keyed another   
command, which opened a comlink with the interior of the room.  
"Hey guys, it's me. Mind if I come in?"  
"Sure," Katsuhito answered.  
The large double doors divided themselves and slid back into the   
wall with a hiss, revealing a large clearing, covered in grass and surrounded   
by trees, in much the same scenario as the training grounds back at the   
Masaki home.  
"What are you guys up to?" he asked, as the doors closed behind   
him and disappeared.  
"We're training again. Grandpa insists that I do some catching up,   
since I haven't practiced for a few days," Tenchi responded, nursing a lump   
on his head.  
Russ grinned. "I hear that. I know what it's like to become rusty   
after not training. But anyway, mind if I watch?"  
"Hey Russ, why don't you train with Tenchi here for a little while?   
I'd like to see how he fairs against you," Katsuhito invited, lowering his   
bokken.  
Tenchi regarded him with a look of stunned horror. "Grandpa!   
You know I can't even touch him!"  
"Better for practice! If you face someone who is superior to   
yourself, a lot of times you will progress a lot faster," Katsuhito instructed,   
tossing Russ the wooden sword.  
Russ caught it easily and grinned, swinging it a couple of times to   
get the feel of it. "Don't worry, I won't be as rough as your grandpa is,"   
Russ grinned evilly, taking up a defensive stance, looking like a samurai   
warrior.  
Tenchi mumbled his discontentment as he hefted his own weapon   
and taking up the stance Katsuhito had shown him many times before. It   
was the most effective position for defending against an unknown attack,   
since it left almost no part of the body venerable.  
Russ watched him curiously, and out of nowhere, he released his   
stance. He stood up straight and looked off to the side somewhere.  
"I think we need a bit of music to spice things up a bit. Computer,   
play Spybreak Short One from The Matrix."  
A courtesy beep and a slight pause later, the music began. Russ   
grinned as he took up a new stance, but drawing a very weird look from   
both Katsuhito and Tenchi. The music was quite loud, and the two   
opponents would have to shout at each other in order to hear each other.  
"Go!" Russ yelled, charging Tenchi and swinging the bokken in a   
wide arc, aiming for Tenchi's neck.  
He saw it coming and he ducked, and swung his own sword in an   
upward stroke, missing Russ by a few inches. Russ countered by spinning   
around and swinging the sword in the same spot once more, keeping time   
with the music.  
This time Tenchi blocked the stroke, and took a swipe at Russ's   
chest, missing once again and countering a third blow aimed at his neck.   
However, Russ didn't stop, and he kept up a smooth, steady offense, going   
with the flow of motion and music, swinging toward Tenchi's neck for a   
fourth time. By this time, Tenchi was expecting it and he ducked, and then   
thrust his bokken toward Russ's leg. However, he missed again as Russ   
casually spun with the blow, and once again brought his sword down in a   
smooth sweep, and he cracked Tenchi in the back of the neck, causing him   
to fall over with his face in the dirt.  
Tenchi quickly looked up at Russ, who was bringing his sword   
down for the finishing blow, but Tenchi rolled out of the way as the sword   
impacted the ground. He regained his footing quickly and began another   
offense, swinging his sword toward Russ's own neck, which missed as the   
saiyan ducked and thrust his own sword toward Tenchi's chest, which again   
impacted, knocking him back a few feet.  
Sprinting forward a few steps to catch up to Tenchi, Russ speedily   
swung his sword at his opponent's leg, smacking it hard and leaving a large   
welt, and he quickly withdrew the sword, and swung it again at Tenchi's   
other leg, missing it as Tenchi did a backflip to get away from the persistent   
saiyan.  
Mounting his own offense, Tenchi quickly took a jab at Russ's   
chest, but Russ rolled with the blow and whacked Tenchi in the ribs with his   
own bokken. However, Tenchi closed his arm around the sword, but Russ   
was quick to push him off of it, and resume his intense attack.  
Beginning an all new offense, Russ began to swing the sword all   
over his body, taking jabs and swiping the sword at various parts of   
Tenchi's body, most of which connected, leaving bruises and welts   
wherever the sword smacked him. He made an overhead swing, which was   
blocked, but he continued the flow of motion and spun around, swinging the   
sword at Tenchi's ribs again, which connected, making Tenchi howl in   
pain. However, Russ did not stop, and he continued his flow of motion,   
spinning around again and making his sword impact into Tenchi's leg,   
knocking him over. Still not finished with his attack, he changed his handle   
on the sword, now handling it like a knife, and he drove it straight toward   
Tenchi's head, which narrowly missed as it impacted the ground.  
Tenchi rolled away and sprung back to his feet, trying to nurse the   
fresh injuries and mount an offense against a whirlwind style maneuver by   
Russ. Blocking nearly every blow that came near him, he desperately tried   
to find an opening in Russ's offense, but he was moving in such an irregular   
pattern that it was impossible to tell what he was going to do next. It was so   
much easier fighting his grandpa, where he'd do the same moves over and   
over again, even though most of the time he couldn't block them because of   
his grandfather's superior strength.  
  
Katsuhito watched in amusement, as it looked like more of a dance   
than a fight from Russ's perspective. He watched how Russ countered   
nearly every move Tenchi made, which was quite impressive, since Russ   
wasn't using any of his energy to enhance his speed. Russ watched   
Tenchi's face and Katsuhito realized that he was able to read what Tenchi   
was about to do, just by the motion of his eyes or a change in a facial   
expression. It was quite interesting to watch.  
Tenchi, on the other hand, was watching Russ's arms and legs, and   
not paying any attention to his face, or what he could possibly be thinking.   
His defense was very sloppy, even sloppier than when he spars with   
himself. Of course, Russ was performing moves that he had never done   
himself, and that made it far more difficult to fight against. He realized that   
he was going to have to show Tenchi some new techniques to improve his   
fighting ability.  
  
Tenchi once again took a swipe at Russ's leg, which was blocked   
with a smooth, flowing stroke from his opponents own weapon. However,   
he stumbled backwards a few more feet when Russ's right hand planted   
itself square on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Hey, I thought we were only using weapons!" he shouted, gasping   
for air.  
"My hand IS a weapon!" Russ shouted back, continuing his fluid   
offense and taking a quick jab with the sword at Tenchi's face.  
Moving to the side quickly, he swung his sword down at Russ's   
leg. "It's not a bokken! You're supposed to fight with the sword only!"  
Russ lifted his leg over Tenchi's weapon, and he spun around,   
sweeping his leg against Tenchi's, tripping him. "Your whole body is a   
weapon! Use it!"  
Tenchi quickly sprung back to his feet, blocking an overhead strike   
from Russ, doing his best to win a quick test of strength. Russ didn't   
waver, but he released his weapon, allowing it to fly back toward Katsuhito,   
who was still sitting on a boulder.  
Grinning, Tenchi took up an offensive posture, set to attack.   
"Ready to give up?"  
Russ looked at him in amusement and shook his head. "I can fight   
without a weapon," he stated, placing both of his hands in front of him and   
preparing for a fight.  
Tenchi looked mildly impressed, and he began by swinging his   
sword at Russ's arm, but he again missed as the saiyan leaned back a bit,   
letting the blade whip by him. However, he was unable to counter a quick   
sprint forward by Russ and a punch to his chest, which again sent him to the   
ground, gasping for air.  
He lay on the ground for a moment, stunned, until he saw Russ   
leap over him, preparing to drive his knee into his chest. Rolling out of the   
way, Russ impacted the ground and he leapt back to his feet, ready to   
continue.  
Tenchi made a swipe at Russ's leg, but he again moved just out of   
reach of the sword, and he again sprinted forward, closing the distance   
between Russ and himself. Sidestepping a fist that was aimed for his head,   
Tenchi made a move to hit Russ in the head with the bottom of his sword,   
but he missed, as Russ ducked out of the way just in the nick of time.   
However, he didn't see the uppercut coming, and he was sent flying back   
several feet, flat on his back.  
Russ leapt into the air, trying to plant an elbow into Tenchi's chest,   
but he missed when Tenchi just barely rolled out of the way, and he   
impacted the ground with a heavy thud. Springing back to his feet, he spun   
around and brought his foot up to Tenchi's head, trying to roundhouse him,   
but he narrowly missed. However, he continued to spin, and this time made   
an attempt at a leg sweep, which caught Tenchi off guard, and he again fell   
over onto his back.  
Tenchi quickly returned to his feet, as he knew that lying on the   
ground was the absolute worst place to be in the middle of a fight. Holding   
his sword steadily and shaking with the adrenaline rush of battle, he charged   
at Russ who had just completed his spin and returned to his feet, and he put   
all of his strength into a thrust for Russ's stomach. However, he missed, as   
Russ had simply moved to the side, watching him go flying from the   
momentum of the blow, and he again fell onto the ground.  
Once again, Tenchi sprung to his feet, angry determination on his   
face, and a blank poker face on Russ's. Swinging the sword in an overhead   
stroke, he missed once again as Russ quickly moved to the side, but he had   
the wind knocked out of him when Russ's knee smashed into his gut,   
causing him to double over. He was sent to the ground once again from a   
double axe-handle planted on his back.  
Slowly, Tenchi returned to his feet. His clothes were tattered and   
dirty, and so was Tenchi. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely,   
as he once again hefted his sword, preparing for an attack by Russ. It was   
time to play the defensive game and wait for Russ to make a mistake.  
"Go faster, Tenchi. You're much faster than this," Russ said,   
beginning a slow flurry of punches, most of which were hitting Tenchi on   
all parts of his body. He didn't hit hard, but hard enough to leave a small   
bruise.  
Tenchi quickly jumped back, but Russ had leapt forward, and he   
resumed his punching frenzy. However, this time, Russ hit him   
considerably less, as Tenchi was dodging at an increased rate of speed.  
"Excellent! Go faster, Tenchi! Use your energy! You're still   
faster than this!" Russ yelled, now adding kicks to his punches, and   
increasing his own speed a very slight amount.  
Tenchi continued to dodge, moving his body faster than he had   
ever done before, and amazingly, he could feel his energy enhancing his   
abilities, in much the same way the lighthawk wings had. Thinking quickly,   
he remembered the words of Tsunami. 'Trust in your own power,' the blue   
haired goddess had said, while onboard the Tsunami. This must be the   
energy she was talking about. But he never expected it to enhance his   
abilities in this way.  
Russ continued to punch and kick at a rapid pace, not allowing   
Tenchi any time to mount an offense, and he kept him moving backward.   
Even Russ was impressed by how much faster Tenchi was moving. He had   
already progressed beyond that of any normal human, and he knew Tenchi   
had even more potential than this.   
Deciding to change the game a little bit, he caught Tenchi's sword   
in his hand, and yanked it away from him. Tossing it away over his head,   
he continued his onslaught, punching and kicking.  
"Time to fight without a weapon! Come on!" Russ encouraged,   
not letting up in the least.  
Tenchi increased his speed far beyond anything he had ever done   
before. His mind was racing, and he could see everything clearly. Russ   
never seemed to speed up, but he knew that they were both moving at a   
phenomenal rate.  
"I'm no martial artist! Just a swordsman!" he yelled, dodging   
another fist aimed for his chest.  
Russ caught a punch by Tenchi and threw him over his shoulder,   
but Tenchi somehow caught himself and regained his balance, and landed   
on his feet. Russ sprinted forward, and continued punching and kicking in   
various places, nearly all of which were missing. Deciding to change that,   
he increased his speed a little more, until about half of his punches and   
kicks landed.  
Fighting at his hardest, Tenchi did his very best to dodge all the   
blows from Russ. Strangely enough, most of the blows that connected   
didn't hurt as much as they did before. And he realized that his energy was   
making him stronger. He felt a tinge of excitement as he continued to fight   
Russ, dodging at such a high rate of speed and looking for an opening in   
Russ's defenses.  
Seeing one, he brought his foot up toward Russ's chest, but he   
again missed as Russ had sidestepped it, spun around, and then knocked his   
other leg out from under him, causing him to trip and fall once more. He   
regained his footing at stared hard at Russ, but the saiyan was just smiling.   
The song was drawing to a close, letting Tenchi finally relax as he fell over,   
breathing heavily.  
"I'm extremely impressed, Tenchi. You were moving fast enough   
to dodge punches that would've sent any normal human flying. Excellent   
work," Russ said, extending his hand to Tenchi, who was sweating   
profusely.  
Smiling, he grabbed Russ's hand and hauled himself to his feet.   
His face was dirty and covered in sweat, and his lightweight t-shirt was   
drenched under the arms and down his back.  
"It'll take you some time to get used to using your energy to   
enhance your own abilities. The stronger you get, the more energy you can   
have, and you can use that energy in any way, shape, or form you want. If   
you need to use it to increase your strength, you can. If you need to use it to   
make yourself go faster, you can do that too. Katsuhito over there knows   
how to do that, which is why he continually beats you up so easily. But   
now, since you used your energy for this kind of thing for the first time, you   
may be a much greater challenge to him the next time you spar," Russ said,   
glancing over at the master, who smiled and nodded his head. However,   
Ryoko was sitting next to him, and her eyes were nothing but twinkling   
stars as she watched Tenchi.  
"Tenchiiiiii!" she yelled, flying over to him and crushing him in a   
hug. "You were amazing!"  
Tenchi smiled. "Thank you, Ryoko. How long were you   
watching?"  
"I teleported in some time ago, since I woke up alone. I wanted to   
go find you," she pouted.  
  
Russ smirked and shook his head, ignoring he rest of the   
conversation has he made his way over to Katsuhito, who was still relaxing   
on the boulder.  
"He'll be a much greater challenge to you once he learns how to   
control his energy in this way. How come you never indicated to him that   
he could do that?" Russ inquired, sitting down on a smaller rock, about a   
foot away.  
"I was waiting for him to discover that power on his own. He   
already had exhibited some remarkable powers when he fought against the   
first Kagato, but he still lacks the discipline to control or manipulate it   
properly."  
"That's the point of training him. But you should've at least   
indicated to him that using his energy is a good thing. Every time I've seen   
you two train, he does it all on his own, and you use some enhancements of   
your own to continually defeat him."  
Katsuhito grinned. "I know. But now that he knows he has this   
power, it'll be interesting to see how well he progresses with it."  
"True. Well anyway, once you two finish, I'm going to play a   
game here in the holodeck," he said, standing up and stretching.  
"We were just finishing up when you came in. I just wanted to see   
how well he'd stand up to you. It surprised me that you managed to get him   
to start using the Jurai power."  
Russ nodded. "I call it ki, but it sounds similar. But it seems that   
your Jurai power relies on some external source."  
"Correct. Our trees are directly linked with us, and those are the   
things that give us power."  
"I see. My energy is my own. Nice thing about it is that nothing   
can cut me off from this power. But I'm sure Washu would be able to   
figure something out. After all, she is the universes greatest scientific   
genius!" Russ laughed.  
"Yes indeed," Katsuhito answered. "Tenchi!"  
Trying to turn his head which had his lips still glued with Ryoko's,   
he shrugged his shoulders. Katsuhito shook his own head.  
"We're done for today. Russ wants to use the holodeck now, so   
lets get out of here," he said, walking toward the doorway.  
Somehow, Tenchi managed to nod his head, despite Ryoko   
continuing to kiss him and display her affection. Russ turned away, trying   
to keep from staring.  
"Ugh, enough already," he muttered, never thinking that it could   
be him doing that one of these days. "Computer, access the program Unreal   
Tournament."  
"Affirmative," it answered, as the landscape faded away, and was   
replaced by three ultra tall buildings, each with platforms and ramps placed   
all over each of the skyscrapers. None of the buildings were connected,   
though. Russ, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Katsuhito all stood on the tallest   
building, on top of the helicopter pad.  
"Computer, set game parameters as follows. For mutators, use   
Instagib, the speed relic, the vengeance relic, and the redemption relic. For   
bot difficulty, set it to godlike. For bot parameters, load up 'Russ anime   
set' and use a maximum of sixteen players. Set time limit to ten minutes   
per round, and set to default maps. Game type is going to be deathmatch."  
The computer gave a courtesy beep, and all the weapons, med kits,   
and powerups vanished from all the buildings. A long, slender weapon   
appeared in midair next to Russ, and he grabbed it, resting it in his right   
hand. Three strange looking objects appeared in random places throughout   
the level. One looked like an hourglass, another looked like a floating skull,   
and the last one looked like a spiked wheel with an eye in the middle of it.  
Tenchi, Ryoko, and Katsuhito all looked around the place in   
astonishment, wondering where they were. Breaking his kiss with his lover,   
they both continued to gawk at how high up in the atmosphere they were.   
Looking down, they couldn't see the ground. It just seemed endless.  
"What the heck is this, Russ?" Tenchi asked, still flabbergasted.  
Turning toward him, he grinned. "This is based off of an earth   
videogame called Unreal Tournament. I always had a ton of fun playing it,   
and you guys don't have a computer, so I wanted to get in a few games   
before we reach home. Except this is a bit different than playing on a   
computer with a keyboard. Here, you're actually IN the game, and it   
creates a whole new dimension of gameplay. It's a ton of fun."  
"How is it played?" Ryoko asked, looking interested.  
"Well, with the instagib mutator, it's a lot like laser tag. Have you   
ever played that?"  
"No."  
"Uhhh," he mumbled. "Well, we take this enhanced shock rifle   
here," he said, waving the orange weapon around, "and shoot the other   
player. If you hit them, they explode. Quite messily, I might add. The   
more you kill, the more points you get. Quite simple. The object of the   
game is to kill the most while dying the least," Russ explained. "However,   
I always seem to manage to kill the most, but die the most too," he laughed.  
"Sounds like fun," Ryoko said, letting go of Tenchi. "Mind if I   
play too?"  
"Uhm, I suppose. But I recommend you sit this first game out. I   
have the computer players at maximum difficulty, and since you're a new   
player, you'd probably get really pissed off real fast going against them.   
Besides, it'll also give you a chance to see how the game is played."  
Ryoko nodded her head. "Okay, whatever you think is best."  
"The computer will ignore you, and you can move freely   
throughout the level. You don't need to worry about falling either. You   
can just walk anywhere you please."  
Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.   
Katsuhito had left the room a little while ago, unnoticed.  
"Well, time to rock and roll," Russ said, moving over to one of the   
available starting positions. "Computer, add bots."  
A loud, booming voice echoed around the arena, as it introduced   
each of the characters. "Vash the Stampede from Trigun!"  
The red-coated man appeared and quickly took up a starting   
position, holding his rifle at the ready, having the light reflect off of his   
glasses at just the right angle to make them glow yellow. The computer   
continued to introduce the characters, and they all took up random starting   
positions.  
"Wolfwood from Trigun! Lina Inverse from The Slayers! Gourry   
from The Slayers! Amelia from The Slayers! Zelgadis from The Slayers!   
Xellos from The Slayers! Heero Yui from Gundam Wing! Duo Maxwell   
from Gundam Wing! Wufei Chang from Gundam Wing! Gene Starwind   
from Outlaw Star! Spike from Cowboy Bebop! Iria from the movie, Iria!   
Akito Tenkawa from Martian Successor Nadesico! And lastly, Ryoko   
Subaru from Martian Sucessor Nadesico!"  
Each bot appeared as it was announced, and all the bots took up a   
random starting position, out of sight from each of the other players.   
Tenchi looked at all the characters, recognizing about half of them, since he   
had seen the anime that they had come from. Vash the Stampede was tops   
on his list, and he became curious as to how the bots were going to perform.  
A device appeared over all the bots heads, and another one   
appeared next to Russ, which he promptly put on. This device was the   
HUD for the game, and it would indicate everything that he needed to   
know, and who he killed, or was killed by. The little screen was green, and   
it varied in color per bot.  
Once again, the loud announcer's voice boomed. "Three… Two…   
One… GO!" And in less than a second, the entire area was washed in   
orange laser fire, and it wasn't long before Amelia was the first to explode.  
"FIRST BLOOD!" the announcer roared, congratulating Gene   
Starwind for annihilating her. A few seconds later, she reappeared in a   
different part of the level, and resumed playing, a pouty expression on her   
face.  
Russ was racing down the ramp, looking to get under the landing   
pad, but he ran into Lina Inverse, and he quickly took aim and fired,   
vaporizing her and watching the chunks fly. However, Spike came up   
behind Russ and shot him in the back, causing him to explode in a gory   
mess.  
Tenchi and Ryoko both looked horrified, as it had looked real.   
However, Russ reappeared in one of the buildings and he sprinted off to go   
find himself another victim. They simply turned, looked at each other, and   
facefaulted, leaving their feet straight up in the air.  
Quickly running up a ramp way, he approached the top, looked to   
his right, and spotted Zelgadis. Pulling the trigger before he turned around,   
he turned him into slag. In less than a second, Spike appeared on a platform   
across from him, and Russ zapped him too, watching him disintegrate.  
"DOUBLE KILL!" the announcer boomed.  
Seeing Gene Starwind run around the corner from the helicopter   
pad ramp way, Russ instantly pulled his trigger again, blasting Gene into   
slop.  
"MULTI KILL!"  
Lina Inverse respawned directly in front of Russ, and she fired her   
rifle, but missed. Russ once again took aim and pulled the trigger, killing   
her off.  
"ULTRA KILL!" the announcer congratulated.  
Out of nowhere, Amelia shot Russ in the back, killing him.  
"DAMMIT!" Russ roared, after he respawned and nearly getting a   
monster kill out of the whole thing and going on a killing spree.  
He respawned inside the building, and was blasted to bits by Heero   
Yui, before he even had a chance to take aim. Respawning again, this time   
on top of the helicopter pad, he was killed off again by Ryoko Subaru.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko watched him play the game for the entire ten   
minutes, watching him getting his butt kicked at certain points, and go on a   
killing spree once. They were both grinning, as they could see Russ get   
extremely irritated, since he would be killed, sometimes up to five times in   
a row before he respawned in a room where nobody was around.  
  
"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" the announcer boomed,   
signaling the end of the match, and shining a spotlight down on the winner,   
Russ.  
On a nearby monitor for everybody to see, and on all the HUDs in   
the game, it displayed the results. Number one on the list was Russ,   
nicknamed Rustball, with sixty-six kills, and of course, maximum deaths,   
which tallied seventy-nine. Number two was Spike with sixty-one kills, and   
number three was Gene Starwind, with sixty kills. However, at the very   
bottom of the list, was Vash the Stampede, with zero kills, and zero deaths.  
About ten seconds later, the Morpheus level vanished and replaced   
itself with the Gothic level, and a new variety of bots appeared, some of   
them selected from the previous round.  
Russ continued playing for another ten minutes, until he became   
irritated and getting killed at an average of eighty times a round. The level   
reset back to Morpheus and he jumped over to the tallest building, and saw   
Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, and Sasami all standing around, smiling.  
"You're pretty good at that game, Russ," Ryoko congratulated.   
"Can we play now?"  
Russ nodded. "Sure. I'll set up some new parameters for us to   
play. Sound good?"  
"Yeah!" Sasami agreed excitedly.  
Russ laughed and entered the parameters to the computer, and once   
again took up a starting position. However, Russ couldn't help but wonder   
why Aeka would have a taste for this style of game. She didn't seem like   
the type at all. Fortunately for them, they were already dressed for action   
and excitement, and they didn't need to go change clothes.  
  
For the next hour, they continued vaporizing each other, each   
player turning the other into so much slag. Everybody was laughing and   
having a good time, especially Aeka, since she had an uncanny ability for   
shooting Russ in the back. The bot difficulty was set to novice, so it was   
easy pickings for everybody.  
Everyone exited the holodeck, all smiles and laughing warmly,   
having enjoyed themselves immensely. They had never played a game like   
it before. It was so action packed and fast paced that it filled them with   
immense excitement and joy.  
Everybody did quite well. Russ came out on top, and Ryoko was   
in second place. Tenchi got third, Aeka got fourth, and Sasami got fifth.   
The bots took up the other positions, having been nothing but target practice   
for the human players. The standings continually repeated itself throughout   
every single round, except for two, in which Ryoko had fallen a position,   
and Aeka moved up. It nearly started a fight between the two girls, over   
who was actually better, but Russ broke it up fairly quickly by vaporizing   
Aeka and Ryoko, making them respawn in a different part of the level.  
Exiting the holodeck, everybody was smiling, and congratulating   
each other on a job well done.  
"Well, did everybody have fun?" Russ asked, wiping off his   
forehead with a towel. He tossed a clean towel to everybody, so they could   
wipe themselves off from the exercise.  
"I've never had so much fun in my life!" Sasami said excitedly.  
Tenchi smiled. "That was a lot of fun. I've never done anything   
like it before."  
Russ turned toward him, grinning. "You've lived an isolated life,   
haven't you? Judging by your reaction when I started the game, you   
must've never even heard of Unreal Tournament."  
Tenchi just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I've heard   
of it, but never seen it. I've heard my friends at school talk about it from   
time to time."  
"I see. Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves. I did too."  
It was at that moment that the deck shook from an intense   
rumbling sound, which echoed down the corridor and making everybody   
look around in amazement. Russ became a curious shade of red, and then   
started laughing.  
"Breakfast time!" he said, cheerily.  
Everybody facefaulted, then followed Russ to the cafeteria to get   
something to fill his or her stomachs.  
  
About three hours later, the Imperial Star Destroyer Gray Wolf had   
exited hyperspace and quickly made its way to planet Earth, sending out a   
jamming signal so the orbital satellites could not detect and identify his   
ship.  
Tom had come down from the bridge to the hanger bay, shaking   
everybody's hand once more and giving Russ a warm hug, inviting him to   
come back sometime soon to chew the fat. As a going away present, Tom   
had given Russ all three volumes of Saber Marionette J, the boxed set of   
Saber Marionette J Again, Saber Marionette J to X, and Saber Marionette R,   
so he could see the whole thing in its entirety.  
Everybody's luggage was brought into the bay, and the men had   
started loading it onto one of the ATRs, but they stopped when Ryoko   
ordered Ryo-Ohki to transform into a spaceship.  
A loud meow and some other weird sound effects later, the   
crystalline ship hovered just above the floor, nearly touched the ceiling.   
Tom and his crew stared at the vessel in astonishment, and they grew even   
more amazed when the entire mountain of luggage vanished from their   
hands.  
Russ couldn't help but laugh, and he told Tom what had happened.   
Shaking his head and muttering something about getting too old for that   
kind of thing, he bid them farewell and left the bay, as everybody except   
Russ was transported onboard.  
Climbing onboard his new starfighter, Russ started it up, preparing   
to follow the cabbit down into the atmosphere.  
They were guided out of the hanger bay by the many tractor beams   
throughout the hold, and they were released when they were clear of the   
massive starship. However, a galaxy police patrol ship sped their way, and   
they immediately recognized it as Mitzuki's vessel.  
"I see you guys made it home. It's about time. I think I have   
cobwebs becoming attached to me from lack of activity," she grumbled   
through the open comlink to Ryo-Ohki.  
The Star Destroyer pulled out of orbit and made its way out of the   
solar system and then entered hyperspace, on its way back home.  
"We told you that you could kick back and relax here, didn't we?"   
Kiyone retorted, flashing her a wicked smile. "We always have plenty to do   
around here."  
"Is that so? Like what? Dusting your ship?" she shot back, a few   
of her hairs getting out of place.  
"Hey! You know I dealt with Kagato before," Mihoshi yelled,   
getting irritated.  
"Oh yes, the great Kagato, defeated by the worlds largest klutz,"   
Mitzuki muttered, glaring at both GP officers.  
Kiyone clenched her hands into fists, and began grinding her teeth.   
"Go home, Mitzuki. Your shift here is over. You are OFFICIALLY   
relieved of duty, now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at the   
very top of her voice.  
Everybody who had been onboard Ryo-Ohki had suddenly begun   
to perspire, and they began to conform to their own little nervous habits.   
Tenchi began biting his fingernails, Aeka fumbled with her kimono, Ryoko   
looked off into the other direction, trying to look busy, and the others did   
various things.   
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Nobuyuki mumbled to   
himself, and then cracked a slight smile.  
Mitzuki looked completely astonished, unable to come up with a   
suitable retort before the comlink was cut off to her ship.  
"DAMMIT! I can't STAND that woman!" Kiyone roared, way   
beyond the level of pissed off.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Kiyone! She's going back to   
headquarters and we won't have to look at her for a while, okay?" Mihoshi   
pleaded, hoping to calm down her partner.  
Still seething, she managed to stop grinding her jaw and sit back   
down on the plush chair, just as Ryo-Ohki sped through the atmosphere.   
The ship began to shake slightly and the temperature inside increased by   
nearly ten degrees, and the ground began to take on more and more detail as   
they approached their home.  
Five minutes later, everybody transported off of the cabbitship, and   
Ryo-Ohki turned back into the cute, cuddly cabbit that everybody loved.   
Russ landed near the lake and sealed the hatch to the fighter, and made his   
way over to the group.  
"Washu?"  
The red haired girl turned around, looking at him with brilliant   
green eyes. "You need something?"  
"Yes please. Do you have a place where I can put my fighter? I   
don't want it to be seen by anybody," Russ fretted, looking back at the Tie   
Defender.  
"No problem. You can use the subspace garage thingy that Kiyone   
and Mihoshi used to use before they upgraded to the Yagami," she said,   
pressing a button on her suddenly present keyboard. A black hole opened   
up out of nowhere and swallowed up the fighter, and then it resealed itself.  
"Okay, great. Now how do I get it back out of there?" Russ asked,   
looking worried.  
Washu handed him a small, one button remote controller. "Just   
press the button and your fighter will be ejected from subspace. Pure and   
simple."  
"Thanks a lot, Washu. I appreciate it," Russ said, giving a slight   
bow.  
"Think nothing of it. You were very kind to all of us in taking us   
to Jurai. Anyway, I gave Tom's engineer some new technology, and I think   
that's going to keep them busy for a while."  
Russ grinned. "I'm sure he appreciates that as well."  
Washu grinned. "Yes he does. They should have the transporters   
installed soon. I explained why he was never able to beam through the hull   
of the ship. As it turns out, he never put any emitters on the outside of the   
ship. Once he does that, he'll be using the transporters rather than those   
bulky transports of his."  
"Wow, cool. I'm sure he really appreciates that."  
Washu smiled and nodded her head.  
"Well, what should we do today? We've got the whole day ahead   
of us, since we fell asleep onboard the ship. Anybody have any ideas?"   
Russ asked, looking full of energy.  
Everybody turned and stared at Russ, as if he were crazy.  
"Not everybody had gone to sleep, Russ," Nobuyuki grumbled, his   
eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. "But that's exactly what I'm going to   
do. I got to go to work tomorrow," he said, pushing open the door and   
walking inside, followed by everybody.  
  
Russ remained outside, looking dejected. He hung his head and   
made his way over to the lake, preparing to exercise once more. However,   
before he began, a meowing noise became present from behind him.  
Turning around, Russ smiled. "Hi, Ryo-Ohki!" he said, sitting   
down on the soft grasses and allowing the cabbit to jump onto his lap.   
"You don't have anything to do either, I take it?"  
The little cabbit meowed a no, and rubbed her head on Russ's   
hand, encouraging him to pet her.  
Chuckling quietly, he did, causing her to purr softly. Russ looked   
up into the sky and sighed. "Man, what's with me anyway? Trouble   
follows me wherever I go. It really had a stranglehold on me while we were   
on Jurai. I don't get it," he sighed, scratching under the cabbits chin.  
Ryo-Ohki looked up into Russ's eyes, which were downcast and   
sad.  
Russ continued. "But still, I have to keep looking forward. I can't   
let things like that get me down or I'll go crazy. It's just that things like that   
happen so darn often," he explained, not realizing that the cabbit understood   
every single word that he was saying.  
Meowing words of encouragement, she managed to get Russ to   
smile.  
"I should stop dragging my feet and forget about that stuff. That's   
what you're saying, right?"  
Ryo-Ohki shook her head, and tried to explain it to him once more,   
without having much success.  
Russ looked at her and thought a moment. "Well, what the hell.   
Hold still, Ryo-Ohki. I'll try reading your mind. Maybe that way I can   
understand you."  
Gently placing his hand on the cabbits head, he concentrated,   
letting his mind be flooded with the images and sounds of the little cabbit.  
After several moments, he withdrew his hand and smiled. "I still   
don't get it."  
Ryo-Ohki facefaulted and fell off of his lap, meowing something   
incomprehensible.  
"Oh well. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I guess I'll go relax   
by those trees or something. It's a beautiful day," Russ said, standing up   
and making his way over to the edge of the forest, where he found himself a   
nice, comfortable spot under an oak tree. He set his stereo down on the   
ground and sat on the soft grasses, between two roots, and he leaned his   
back against the trunk of the tree. "I may as well enjoy the day for what it   
is," he said, turning on the stereo and resuming the soundtracks of the Saber   
Marionette series. He closed his eyes and let his imagination wander.   
Dozing off a short while later with Ryo-Ohki on his lap, they both dreamt of   
something pleasant, but they were unsure of what it was. 


End file.
